


Heaven's Grief

by Daeva_Labeija



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Sex, Dragged-out Foreplay, Gang Rape, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Loathing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Warped Thinking, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeva_Labeija/pseuds/Daeva_Labeija
Summary: Furuichi's heart stopped at what he saw. He could see the shock in his own stupid face as he looked in the mirror. He could see Oga grinning at his bewildered expression. Scratch that, Oga looked at him like he was his savior."This is why you've been with me all along." He says, like its a revelation.





	1. Only Say My Name

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_  
_So only say my name_  
_It will be held against you_

* * *

 

It was one of the weirdest things Oga ever asked of him.

Just a few minutes before midnight, Oga calls his best friend, telling him, "Come over, Furuichi.". Furuichi recognizes that commanding tone of his and thinks, 'Do you think I'm your bitch or something?' But then Oga's voice falters and his voice shakes a bit as he continues. "I… uh… I need you." He clears his throat and Furuichi tried his hardest to ignore that sentence he just said. "I mean… I, uhh… I need you for something." And after that the white-haired boy heard shuffling and something seeming to fall and cause a ruckus in where Oga is, which is his room. "Be quick." And with that he just hung up.

Furuichi was puzzled with being woken up out of the blue like this and he was annoyed too since he was having the sweetest dream involving three wet nurses pampering him. But he shrugged that annoyance off, since whatever trouble Oga seemed to have caught himself in, it was big enough to cause him to swallow his pride and ask him like that for help. Oga letting 'I need you' slip out of his mouth was a big deal. He knows him well enough. Even if he's Oga's best friend or whatever he wouldn't say that if he really wasn't pushed into a corner that he couldn't get himself out of alone. He guessed it's up to him to rescue the ogre this time.

Furuichi got off his bed and slipped out of his sleepwear to wear something more appropriate for the cold dead of the night he's about to tread. Putting on a fresh pair of jeans, a kinda used polo shirt and a thick enough coat, He quietly snuck down from his room and out of his house. He felt a bit guilty, trying to sneak around at night, but his parents tend to let things about him slide anyway. He shook off his second thoughts and got out of the house. Oga will owe him after this.

Walking to the familiar route that led to Oga's house from his, he kept thinking, what if this is a problem that needed help in matters of strength? He couldn't help with that. Oga might've just called him since he was an idiot or is actually planning on using him as a human shield. He winced at that thought. He wouldn't put that past Oga really. So he took his phone from his jeans pocket and looked over his contacts in the hopes that he could get help if they needed it.

Kanzaki? He doesn't think he'd be too glad to be disturbed at this hour.

Himekawa? He'll probably react like how Kanzaki would. Though he doesn't think he'll answer his call himself. He bet he has an assistant for that.

Toujou..? Uh, no. What if he comes and he's half-asleep? He might end up attacking him instead of the enemy.

Kunieda?! She might be mad for a while, but she'll probably come if he got to explain that it was for Oga's sake.

Or, Miki? …maybe.

He arrived at the very familiar façade of the Oga residence with no hassle. He pocketed his phone as he entered through the gate and the front door. It's not locked. It's never locked. And the reason for that is that everyone in this town knows just who the Ogas are and nobody's stupid enough to try anything with them.

He quietly snuck in, leaving his sneakers near the door, taking off and draping his coat over the couch mindlessly and then going to Oga's room as quietly as he could. From the hallway leading there, he could tell from the light visible under the door of Misaki's room that she was still awake, reading magazines probably. There was no light spilling from under the door of Oga's parent's room and he was sure that they were sleeping deeply now, even hearing the snores of Oga's father right through the walls. He smiled at the little quirks of this family as he let himself in Oga's room, finding no reason to knock since he was so impolitely ordered to come in the first place.

Furuichi honestly didn't expect that Oga's room would end up looking as damn normal as he's perceiving it to be. "So where is the problem?" He asked out loud and there was no Oga in sight.

Immediately he felt a pang of guilt go through him. While he was grumbling and taking his sweet time getting here, Oga must have already been… defeated? taken away? …dead? His worry skyrocketed and he ended up looking around frantically. From the bed he could feel some weird energy and heat and he moved towards it, hoping to find some clue as to what happened to his best friend.  
He went to the bed and saw something squirming under the blankets. He took hold of the edges of the sheet and tugged it down. And in his shock and daze and maybe overreaction, he was only greeted by the sight of Baby Beel sleeping. He was looking a bit uncomfortable and he was sweating. He looked like he was having a bad dream, with his eyes tightly shut and him thrashing his little legs and arms every now and then. He looked to the demon baby in confusion. Was this the problem? "Damn it, Oga. What the hell did you need me for?" He asked out loud, regretting that he didn't ask for more details while he could still talk to him a while ago through the phone. 'And where is Hilda? Why isn't she with Baby Beel?'

In the midst of his thoughts, he suddenly heard heavy and slow footsteps coming towards the room. He didn't know what to make of it and so a million thoughts ran through his mind. He could run! Leaping out Oga's window won't be too high of a fall. But Baby Beel is here and he isn't well at all. …He has to stay here, then.

He wanted to say he put on a courageous face while he sat next to Baby Beel on the bed but the reaction of the person who just entered told him that He was doing the exact opposite.

"You look like you're about to piss your pants." It's Oga and his hair is wet and there's a towel over his shoulders and he's only wearing some old jogging pants.

"Well I thought something already happened to you in the time I was trying to get here." He frowned at him and glared. All his worry was for nothing apparently. Oga's here, safe and sound, and just showered. "So why the hell did you want me to come over?" He asked with all conviction.

He entered and closed the door behind him while half-assing drying his hair with the towel. "Why do you sound so pissed?" He asked in turn like how an asshole would and Furuichi just ignored him for a while so he could get a handle on things.

"Where's Hilda?"

"Oh… she's in the demon world, looking for some shit for Beel. He's kinda sick." As he answered he hung the towel on a hook behind his door and then walked towards Furuichi to sit next to him.

"Okay… then, why the hell am I here?" He skipped the questions regarding Lamia and Dr. Awesome's apparent exclusion from Beel's sickness and just got to the part that concerns him, because naturally, his body remembers that it's supposed to feel tired and sleepy, like any normal human at this hour.

"Calm the fuck down, idiot Furuichi." He glared at him like Furuichi had no right to be mad for being disturbed at midnight for apparently nothing. "Hilda just told me that it'd be better if you were here..." He says that while looking around his room like there's something there to look at.

"Oh..?" Well Oga's words piqued Furuichi's interest. If that's so, then he won't let Hilda-san down!

"Hilda says Beel's sickness might affect me too. I wasn't feeling anything so I didn't tell you to come over right after school. But then, a while ago…" He explains further and he's still looking at everywhere else in the room that's not in Furuichi's general direction.

"What happened?" Furuichi asked with concern and curiosity. Oga never looked so uncomfortable in his whole life. He was gritting his teeth, trying to suppress a memory or trying to stop himself from saying any more.

"Well…" Oga was cringing and seeming to try to recall what happened, managing to pull off a totally stupid 'thinking' look, even rubbing his chin like what old senile men do.

"Well what?" Furuichi insisted while scratching the back of his head in impatience. Oga wasn't budging either and so when Furuichi got tired of trying to get Oga to tell him, he just gave up out of annoyance and lack of good sleep. "Well I'm sleeping in the bed next to Beel and you can just get your ass down to the living room and sleep in the couch for waking me up at this damned hour and not even telling me what the hell for." With that prissy declaration, he moved over to Beel and lied down next to him, careful not to move him too much while tucking himself under the covers. He could feel Oga's gaze on him, which is good because it's better than him avoiding getting him caught in his general line of sight. He's glaring daggers at Furuichi, which he's going to ignore because he's tired as fuck.

"Fuck you, this is my bed." He declared while nudging at Furuichi's shoulder.

"Hey! I was sleeping so soundly in mine but you had to go and fuck that up for me!" He spat back as he swatted his hand off his shoulder. Or tried. Furuichi tried. But he was relentless because he was Oga and he wouldn't even let his best friend have this.

"I was sleeping soundly too! But then..!" Oga damn near shouted, angry this time. His hands were on either side of Furuichi's head. Furuichi is used to this. He does this when he's overwhelmed with emotion and he doesn't know what to do with it. Furuichi could also tell that Oga was just explaining, and so he looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell him the story. But he paused as soon as he realized he almost got Oga to say more. And so the stubborn Oga shut up completely and set his expression back to his default nonchalance, being as childish as ever.

"We ain't gonna fit here. You sleep in the couch." He orders Furuichi while looking down at him, trapping him with his arms on either side of him. His upper half is only barely lifted up from the slimmer boy's torso and Furuichi looked at all that exaggeratedly and then looked at him square in the face. "You're asking me to get off but you're trapping me down here."

Oga grunts and then lets himself fall on top of Furuichi harshly. He meant to dig his chin right on his solar plexus just because he's being a douche.

"Ow! Dammit..!" Furuichi let that out too loudly and so Baby Beel started whimpering and sobbing while he's asleep. He braced for impact after seeing Beel agitated like that. And by impact he did mean electric shocks. But none came, surprisingly. It seemed Oga braced himself for it too 'cause he's lifted himself off him again and he looks so tense.

"False alarm, dude." Furuichi teased as he put his hand to Oga's shoulder. It wasn't for comfort, it was to push him off. "Now get off me, I'd rather sleep in the couch than sleep next to you two hazards." He was just backing off really. Whatever shit's been happening to Oga in connection to Beel's sickness must've taken a toll on him. He just doesn't want him to see it. But Furuichi could see it alright.

"No." 

Furuichi hardly heard him reply in that low growl of a voice he has.

"What?" He replied, confused because… Oga's acting weird. He's shaking. His arms on either side of him are violently trembling, a feeling Furuichi can only associate with Oga getting too much demonic energy. He could only watch him for a while, tense, because Oga might flip out and he's too vulnerable like this. Too close to each other and far too prone. 

Oga is gasping for breath on top of him. And he's hiding his face from him yet again. He waited for him to explain himself, or at least get off him and sit straight so he can get out or get any form of reply from him like punching him and calling him an idiot. But all he got was the slow drip, drip noises of cold droplets from his still wet hair. It's kinda soaking the front of his shirt now too. Furuichi braced himself for impact again because Oga seemed to be about to transform to something demonic and he's trapped right under him.

"No, Furuichi." His normally low voice is shaky and raspy. Furuichi tried to tilt his head to the side, just to see if he's looking any better. But He couldn't see his friend's face. His bangs were in the way. He looked at his right arm, just to check the Zebul seal. Sure enough, it's pulsing red and angry and threatening to spread through Oga's whole body.

"Oga, snap out of it." Furuichi said calmly, resting both his palms against Oga's shoulders. He pushed him up a bit, slowly. Shocking him won't do him any good, that's for sure. To his surprise Oga actually let up and relaxed. He sat up as Furuichi pushed him away.

After the two were both sitting, Furuichi let out a sigh of relief. Being trapped under the rampaging ogre is bad news indeed, he was glad he dodged that bullet. Furuichi gave his friend's shoulders a light squeeze before moving to get off Oga's bed. Furuichi was so tired, he knew now that he won't even mind too much to sleep on the couch. As Furuichi's mind went steps ahead of his body, he was unable to sense that something was coming after him. An unstable monster, ready to devour him.

Oga was letting out disturbing chuckling noises. When Furuichi moved, aiming to the edge of the bed so he could get out of there, his foot didn't even make it to the floor when Oga pulled him roughly against his body.

"Oga? What?!" Furuichi wanted say that he didn't shriek. But he did and he thought that in this particular situation, it should be forgivable. Oga's hold was suffocating and for some reason, he's exuding abnormal heat.

"Oga..?"

He pulled Furuichi so he'd be sitting on his lap, facing him. He held on to his waist so tightly that he's pressed flush against his damp, barely clothed body. He's gripping him so tightly, he felt like his spine would break. Feeling his best friend shaking as he tries to resist the demonic energy from overwhelming him is horrible. He buried his face at the crook of his neck. His damp hair is dripping cold on his shoulder. He could feel him mouthing words against his skin, and he tried to listen in for anything that he needs to say but all he got were sounds of gasps and growls.

"Oga?" For the third damn time, Furuichi called out to him and this would be the only time that he said his name to calm him down. He doesn't know what to do with his hands so he just placed them to his back and try to soothe him by rubbing.

Furuichi felt cold inside, and not because Oga has now thoroughly dampened his shirt. It was a feeling of incoming dread that's too familiar to him. Oga's shaking has stopped, replaced by heavy and uneven breathing, replaced by hands that aren't latching anymore but now seem to be wandering, teasing and just lingering around the hem of his shirt. He's replaced by something new-found and confident and itching to start...

Furuichi gulped audibly. Oga's open mouth hovering on his neck grazed his skin there.

"I feel so hot, Furuichi." Oga said and Furuichi could feel that harsh mouth spilling scalding air against his neck. He hissed at the contrast. It's making him so much more sensitive and jumpy.

"You wanna know…" Oga let out in a husky breath against his neck. "…why I need you?" The breath he voices that with is scalding. Inadvertently, Furuichi clawed at Oga's back. He opened his mouth to respond to him but his throat felt so dry. No sound came out.

"I want you to see." Instead of waiting for a response, Oga goes on storytelling. His voice is a low, desperate rasp. He can't even associate it with any of his usual aggressive voices. It's at this point that Furuichi realized that Oga may not be completely himself right now. He snuck a look at his naked back, and the dread he felt only doubles.

The Zebul tattoo is all over his body. He glanced at the side, to check for Baby Beel. He's crying under the covers, the dark violet aura of his demonic energy enveloping him. Furuichi's hands which were clamped down on Oga's back feel like they're burning. Sure enough, he's leaking of dark magic. So much he could see it fogging his vision.

"Furuichi…" Oga rasped against his neck again, and this time Furuichi felt like he's being branded with hot iron. Then something sharp drags along the crook of his neck to his collarbone. He whimpered at the sensation.

"What… are you doing..?" He managed to whine, barely.

Oga lets out a chuckle, like exactly what you'd hear from a demon. "Maybe I'll just let you feel." He heard slurping and sucking noises after that. He felt his hot lips, planting wet and ravaging kisses all over his neck. It hurt, making him let out another pathetic whimper.

"Get a hold of yourself, Oga." Furuichi began clawing at his back again in a pitiful effort to get him to let go. It was no use, he was latched on and wrapped around him like a snake.

"Oga, calm down…"

"No." He startled him with his gruff reply. "This is what you came here for." He pulled away from his neck then, and Furuichi was relieved. But that was short-lived too, since he only offered him a view of his face. Oga was all red. The ragged Zebul markings on his face made him look more terrifying. His fangs were blaring and dripping with red. It was his blood, he bet. His horns were just starting to come out. But what Furuichi was most afraid of were his eyes. They turned a deep red too, with slits for pupils. And they were darkened by something lewd and hungry and he'd rather not see this in his best friend. Especially not directed at him.

Oga stared at him so intensely, like he was boring a hole right through his soul. All he could do was look back fearfully. Oga's hold on his waist tightened, like he wanted Furuichi to remember that he was trapped. All the while his mouth was half-open and he was gasping, like a predator excitedly eyeing its sure prey.

'Was that it? Is he gonna eat me?' Furuichi thought. Sometime when this whole demon thing blew over Oga and Furuichi's faces, the latter did some research on Beelzebub and learned that he was the demon of gluttony. He didn't see anything in the internet that was useful or actually relevant to Baby Beel. Except for the Lord of the Flies title though. Furuichi supposed that that made sense. 

'…So is this it? I'll be eaten by my best friend while overwhelmed by the influence of the demon of gluttony? How damn pathetic.'

'Huh. How fitting.'

In the midst of his self-loathing, Furuichi loosened his grip on Oga's back. He didn't care at this point whatever Oga did to him. He felt one hand let go of his waist and cup his cheek. Like Oga's mouth, his hand was blazing hot against his skin, though not as much.

"I think I know now why you've been with me all this time."

Furuichi didn't move but he was very curious about what he was saying. 'What do you mean by 'with me', Oga?' He asked in his head. He closed his eyes then, just so he wouldn't see Oga's face that he was sure he'd see in his nightmares. He ignored the searing heat in his cheek and the stinging in his neck. All he'd do now is listen in. Maybe this is important.

"I think it's only you who can withstand me…" Oga kept on talking, which is good. His hand kept wandering around his waist again, which is... not okay. He's toying with the hem of Furuichi's shirt. "...when I'm like this." He hissed and then he snaked his hand inside Furuichi's shirt. It felt like Oga was branding him.

"Hilda said something about Behemoth thinking the same thing."

At that his eyes shot open. This doesn't sound like maniacal gibberish at all. "B-Behemoth..?" He repeated in disbelief.

Oga laughed at this. When Furuichi opened his eyes, he was surprised at Oga's expression. He was curious with what Oga said. But why is he laughing?

"I know you feel it too, right?" He said this time, completely changing the topic because he was probably going mad. "That I'm scalding." He admitted, and there was a pained expression that washed over his face.

Furuichi only stared at him. He didn't really know how to respond.

"It hurts." Oga admitted yet again and then he held Furuichi tighter. Pulling his face against the crook of his neck, and then wrapping his arm fully around his waist. Furuichi thought he was burning up.

"But you're giving me comfort." He continues while smoothing down Furuichi's hair. He endured the pain of his heat so he could listen in more. "You're like water. It soothes me touch you. It doesn't hurt so much when I'm with you."

At that, Furuichi couldn't think. 'What? Why? Why me?'

He couldn't accept the fact that he was anything remotely special. 'I'm sure Oga is just mad. Or he's playing with his 'food'.'

"So can we just…" He started, but he was already doing something. He was ripping off Furuichi's shirt, the buttons popping off like the frail things they were. Then he tugged it down, making it rest just on the crook of his elbows.

"Hey… what..?" Furuichi mouthed but he doubted that even a sound came out. Oga pulled him tighter against his chest, making their bodies mesh. He heard Oga sigh in relief. Furuichi whimpered in pain.

"Hilda said you could help but I didn't know that you could do this much to me." Oga said, patting his hair dotingly. "I was hurting a while ago and you only have to be here, and I feel so much better." One would think that his words were sweet. But... with the menacing melody he voices it with, he may as well have promised him torture.

Furuichi shut his eyes and bit his lip, just so he wouldn't scream. It was unbelievable that his skin isn't sweltering right now. With Oga's hand wrapped tightly around his waist and the other at the back of his head, he couldn't move. Plus, his shirt bunched at his elbows was impairing his movement even more. He's trapped, embracing hell. He could feel Oga's hands moving against his skin and hair, slow, deliberate and too intimate. He swallowed loudly, feeling uneasy about this whole situation.

"Oga," Furuichi called out, his voice cracking. He pulled away slowly after he spoke, his hands now resting on his shoulders. Oga looked at him in a manner that made him sure he wasn't done yet with him. "Stop this, Oga. You're hurting me." He said, trying to sound firm. But how could he pull that off successfully? How could he threaten a demon? Oga's fangs seemed to have gotten longer and two curving horns were clearly visible atop his head.

All he offered him as a reply is an intimidating grin. And his eyes say it all. 'You don't have a say in this.'

He looked away. He can't stand that smug expression. Above all, he's scared. He doesn't believe that Oga would be selfish like this. He doesn't believe that he'd keep on doing this if Furuichi tells him seriously that he's hurting. He's scared, not really for his well-being, but for Oga. He would feel guilty after he comes to.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" He suggested calmly. At least one of them has to be level-headed. Of course, that was always him.

But Oga ignores him in the most blatant way. He doesn't even look at him after Furuichi spoke. Instead Oga pulled him closer by his thighs. Oga searched for Furuichi's hands and he kept on intertwining their fingers. They burn, and the pain makes Furuichi's limbs shake. He doesn't know if Oga noticed these or not, but he just kept on touching him.

Being overtaken by a demonic power, all Furuichi could do was let Oga do what he wanted. He couldn't understand what was happening to his best friend. Another thing, what Oga was implying about him threw him off. He was zapped back to reality when Furuichi heard Oga hiss sharply and retract his hands from his skin. The demon froze then suddenly smoke came out of his half-open mouth. He could see faint sparks of fire as he exhaled raggedly. It looked painful. Oga raised his own hands to cover his flaming mouth. He looked at Furuichi as he does this, and he could swear he saw tears in Oga's eyes.

Seeing Oga teary-eyed made Furuichi stiffen. 'This is getting too real.' He kept on thinking about how Oga would feel afterwards but he didn't take into consideration how he's feeling now. He must be in so much pain, so much that he's reduced to something feral and instinctive. All he can probably think of at this state is 'soothe your pain'.

Furuichi pulled his shirt back up his shoulders since Oga let go of his arms, so he could reach out and touch him. He doesn't know how to help, but he should at least try! Oga is still covering his mouth. He could hear faint growls behind his hand. He's restraining whatever fire is still threatening to come out of his body. Furuichi is unsure, but since he says he made him feel better, he pulled at the hand over his mouth. Then tentatively, he let his fingers linger above his lips. "I don't know how… but let me help."

Oga looked at him for a second, those tears still making his eyes shine. And while Furuichi was distracted, he shot his tongue out to lap at Furuichi's fingers that were lingering over his lips.

"Ah!" Furuichi screeched and pulled his hand away on reflex.

Furuichi looked at his finger to check and sure enough it was red from being in contact with Oga's fiery tongue. Then he looked back at Oga to check up on him. He's just staring at him, with his mouth left open, and his tongue still partly hanging out. The pained expression returns to his face soon after and then just as quickly he pulls Furuichi's hand back.

"You said…" But this is all Oga gets to say. He hissed loudly again and as he exhaled through his mouth more sparks and fire are visible. He covered his mouth with his hands again and Furuichi took the opportunity to get off of him and got off the bed as well.

Looking at him now from a greater distance, He realized that seeing Oga in his entirety is actually more terrifying. He could see all the markings of the Zebul tattoo, his horns, his fangs, even his nails have turned sharper. The fog of demonic energy is so thick around him. And right now, even when he desperately covers his mouth, sparks and flames were emitting through his hands. He's shaking and the part of his face that Furuichi can see, is twisted in pain.

Seeing all that, his heart sank. How can he be so selfish? Why did he even move away?

But Furuichi is still too scared to do or say anything in the moment. He stayed frozen, standing before him. Fearful, even more because Oga is eyeing him and all his intent is visible. He lets out a strangled growl, and Furuichi could see flames come out of his mouth. He could feel the heat all the way from where he's standing. In a flash, Oga jumps and tackles him to the floor.

Looking at his needy face, Furuichi doesn't even bother to fight. Oga's in pain and he should just be happy that he could be of use. He made no signs of protest and whether Oga gives a damn about that or not, he straddles him, his knees on either side of his hips and his hands on either side of his head.

It's so hot, and they aren't even touching yet.

Furuichi looked up at him and he doesn't move at all. They stare at each other for a second too long, like the sane Oga inside was trying to say something telepathically. It would be 'Sorry', Furuichi bet.

He closed his eyes then, wanting him to know that he can just go ahead and do whatever would soothe his pain.

He didn't expect him to kiss him in the mouth so roughly. 

The initial sting of Oga's tongue over his lips made him gasp, giving him more access to his mouth. He whimpered against him. He was blazing! Immediately Furuichi felt tears pool in his eyes. Every swipe of his tongue over his throbbed, causing him to shudder in pain. He opened his eyes to look at the demon, he's shaking too…

"Ahh…" Furuichi let out when Oga pulled away slightly. The demon was gasping for breath and saliva ran down the corners of his mouth. By some sort of miracle his mouth doesn't feel burned, just really hot. Furuichi watched him hovering above him, and he looked delirious. Oga closed his eyes and swiped his tongue over his own lips. The look on his face made Furuichi believe he was savoring his taste. At that he winced and trembled. He's scared.

The next moment, Oga's eyes flash open and they're directed straight at Furuichi. He looks addicted. "Need... more." He spoke, Oga's desperation making Furuichi panic inside.

Oga dove down fast and hard, pressing his mouth against Furuichi's. It was so forceful his head was hurting from being pressed against the floor. Oga kept groaning and Furuichi tried to push him off even just slightly. It didn't faze him one bit. He was a monster.

As if it wasn't deep enough for him, Oga placed his hand at the back of his head, to press them further together. His tongue was so forceful and intruding. All the while Furuichi kept making little high-pitched sounds that he didn't know he could make.

Furuichi didn't know what Oga wanted but it seemed whatever they're doing wasn't enough for him. He pulled Furuichi to a sitting position, making him sit on his lap. He weighed like nothing to Oga. He ripped off his shirt again, this time completely ruining it. Oga let one hand wander all over his back while the other was at the back of his head keeping their kiss deep. For some reason, his back felt heavy and sore. He figured it was from being pressed down against the floor so heavily. Yet, somehow, when Oga touched him there, the pain subsides and turns into something better... something heavenly.

Furuichi didn't know if he felt numb or if he is oversensitive. He felt too overwhelmed to do anything. There's a steady weight on his back, making his shoulders shake. His limbs feel too weak and he felt drained.

...but Furuichi thought he can't complain too much.

At least he's of use, he thought. That's more than he can hope for right now. Admitting that, he felt the slightest hint of contentment. He had a use now...

He closed his eyes, feeling the wetness of his tears streaming down his cheeks.

He felt Oga pull away and the two were both trying to catch their breath. Oga's eyes are closed and Furuichi watched him gasp desperately. A thin string of saliva connected their open mouths. Furuichi was too rattled to do anything about it.

Furuichi heard Oga say something but he didn't catch it. He looked over at Baby Beel, who wasn't thrashing around on the bed anymore, while Oga, who seems to have just recovered, is back to obsessively touching him and kissing the corners of his mouth, then trailing kisses along his jaw and neck. He frowned at his actions. He wasn't disgusted. He just knew that he can't think of Oga the same way after all this.

'Will this douchebag even remember this?' Looking at Beel again, Furuichi noticed his demonic energy thinning around him.

He guessed Beel's feeling a little more okay than a while ago..?

He was snapped back to what's in front of him when he felt Oga nipping at his neck and for some reason, it felt amazingly soothing. He felt himself relax gradually. Against his touch he actually felt like he's the one being healed. He doesn't feel the same hellish heat that he was exuding a while ago either. Now, it's more like, a comforting warmth... and he hated to admit it, but he was inching closer to Oga now, only because it felt really relaxing.

Oga pulled away from his neck, to look at him in the eyes. But their eyes only met for one moment when Oga averted his eyes to look behind him. His closet. No, the mirror on his closet door. He stared long enough for Furuichi to think it's something crucial. And so he looked behind him in curiosity.

Furuichi's heart stopped at what he saw.

On his back, two small wings were attached. They were moving slowly and he couldn't tell if he's the one moving them. The feathers were pure white and they seem to be gleaming. Not only that, there were strange markings across his back as well. They were the lightest shade of blue, almost white, curving and slanting gracefully all over the expanse of his back, a stark contrast to Oga's own demonic markings. He stared at his own reflection, flabbergasted. If Oga had this dark violet fog perpetually around him, He instead was glowing.

He could see the shock in his own stupid face as he looked in the mirror. 'There's no way that that's me!' He screamed in his head.

Then he looked at Oga's reflection in the mirror, who was looking at Furuichi's like he was his savior or something. Then Oga smiled at him through their reflections in the mirror.

"This is why you've been with me all along."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of a fic that I previously posted at ffnet. Hopefully, I'll see this one through T_T


	2. Drunk on Rose Water

_Get them drunk on rose water_   
_See how dirty I can get them_

* * *

 

Behemoth was known for a lot of things. Outside the pillar squad, definitely a strong and skillful fighter, much like his namesake. And although within the pillar squad they regard him as strong too, each and every one of them would primarily define their ex-leader as one thing – a firm believer of the saying, "There is a time for everything." So when Hecadoth arrived at the family restaurant after the uncharacteristically sudden invitation from the ex-leader, he couldn't help but wonder, 'What is so important..?'

Instantly he saw Behemoth and his son in their usual spot. The rest of the restaurant was empty, a rare sight to see. Day or night, he knew, that the place was always packed. 'He asked for the whole place to be closed off…' Hecadoth realized soon after as he saw Behemoth gesture to him to sit at their table. He sighed silently upon seeing that because he knew, 'This is going to be stressful.'

As Hecadoth was moving to sit across Jabberwock, Agiel suddenly burst through the doors, energetic and cheerful despite the awful atmosphere of the deserted restaurant. "Oh! Heca too?!" She exclaimed as she spotted him. She walked right towards their table then, excited of whatever their purpose here is.

"I was gonna call Vabam and Xoblah too. But they're both currently off on a mission right now. I figured I could call for Elim too but I think her time with him was way too short to be useful… and, she's much too young." Behemoth began talking, purposefully keeping it vague, as Agiel was scooching next to Hecadoth. Jabberwock only nodded next to his father, obvious that they've been talking about something before the two generals came. Hecadoth straightened up and was only staring right at Behemoth, wanting him to go on. Agiel however was confused because of Behemoth's obscure language and so only responded with a shameless "Eh?"

Behemoth actually sneered, finding the reactions of the two generals amusing. He found enjoyment in poking fun at his generals, especially the more stoic ones. "Hecadoth, I was talking so ambiguously but you figured out what I'm talking about right away?"

Hecadoth turned his head to hide his annoyance. He kept silent, knowing that whatever he'd say would only fuel their ex-leader's teasing. "I don't know if you're just really smart or you've been thinking about him obsessively." Behemoth jeered on.

Hecadoth tried not to seem indignant but Behemoth laughed at him anyway.

"Eh? Eh? Heca? What are you guys talking about?" Agiel asked, pulling at Hecadoth's sleeve.

He answered without looking at her (or any of them) "Furuichi. He's talking about us pillars who've been summoned by Furuichi."

"That's right~" Behemoth said cheerfully. Agiel nodded in understanding and turned to face him. "So… why? Why the sudden meeting?"

"Hmm…" Behemoth started, rubbing his chin as if thinking deeply. "I wanted to know what you felt like while you were inside Furuichi." Raising his eyebrows and grinning, he's deliberately trying to make his question easier to misinterpret. And that glint on the old pervert's eyes were enough to make Hecadoth wheeze. Agiel on the other hand only laughed hysterically. Jabberwock only stared boredly like he doesn't even get the sexual innuendo, which probably is the case.

Agiel had tears in her eyes after her fit of laughter, trying to say between hiccups, "Can you rephrase that, sir? I feel like I need to have a dick in order to relate."

Behemoth just made it look like he didn't mean anything dirty. But that was bull. "Hey, hey, you young folk are the ones with dirty minds here. I asked a legitimate question. So what did it feel like while you were inside Furuichi?" Then he focused on Hecadoth. "Why don't you start, Hecadoth? You were his first, and from what I can tell, his longest too."

Hecadoth's eye was twitching in irritation. Now he was actually glad that there were no other people in the restaurant who can overhear their outwardly disturbing conversation. Agiel was laughing her ass off again, trying to say, 'first time' and 'longest time' while giggling uncontrollably. Nevertheless, he answered their ex-leader, since he was sure that this was indeed a serious matter. Behemoth just had his own way of discussing things.

"At first…," he started slowly, wanting to choose his words wisely in this matter. "being summoned by Furuichi felt like nothing special. But later on, as the summoning dragged out, I felt this unexplainable cool and relaxing sensation. A feeling that I can only associate with healing. I didn't know what to make of that in all honesty. I haven't been summoned before using the tissues so I don't have anything to compare the experience with. But I figured out that that occurrence probably wasn't normal."

"Indeed," Jabberwock interjected. "He was able to handle me while I was inside him. That definitely wasn't something that a normal human could handle." Hecadoth tried to ignore the laughter from Agiel. Clearly, Jabberwock doesn't realize what his words sounded like.

Behemoth, still smirking at his son's statement, turned to Agiel and asked her, "How about you, Agiel? Did you feel anything weird?"

"Wellll, like what Heca said, there was a strange comforting feeling that I experienced while I was lending him my strength. It was only for a short while, but I felt it! Calm and soothing. It was like taking a nice cool bath after being forced to take care of Lord En~" Agiel answered with a giggle.

Behemoth only smiled at the younger demons, pleased with their observations. He looked at his son first, who, he knew, was genuinely curious about the human. He couldn't accept the fact that anything ordinary could withstand his power. He'll have to explain to him about Furuichi's inherent resistance to demonic energy some time, but not now. Apart from that, he also saw a hint of confusion in him. Behemoth was sure that it was because he didn't feel any cooling or calming sensation while summoned, unlike the other two here. But Behemoth was sure that that was there. Jabberwock was just too pre-occupied with fighting to have noticed it.

He then looked at Agiel in front of him. One could say that she doesn't take the matter seriously because of her constant cheerfulness but you can see in her eyes that she's curious about the topic. But Behemoth couldn't help but think that she only thought this experience was important because he asked her about it. 'Well, not everyone can sense these things. At least she was able to feel something.' Behemoth thought.

Last, he looked at Hecadoth. His face was serious and he was waiting for Behemoth to explain why he asked them about this now. Behemoth knew that he could've confirmed all of his theories through Hecadoth's accounts alone. Thinking about that made him smile in amusement. He truly felt that Hecadoth was too in to this. But he didn't exclude the other two though because he knew that Jabberwock would be mad if he did that and Agiel would be disappointed if she wasn't in this too. Behemoth believed that Agiel and Hecadoth were already starting to get somewhat attached to the boy.

After staying silent for so long and only offering a totally haughty smile for the generals, Agiel finally spoke up in impatience. "So? Why did you ask us about that experience?" Her brows were furrowed. Waiting for this old man to speak and make sense of things is tiring. Hecadoth was getting impatient too, one could tell by the resolute glare he's flashing. And Jabberwock was anxious too, if his grunting is any indication. Behemoth all but smiled brighter. 'Good. You all should be concerned.' He thought.

"Truth be told, I knew this, right after I got summoned by that boy."

Hecadoth's eyes widened a bit. 'So there is something?' The three quieted, sensing that Behemoth's words were definitely one to listen carefully to this time.

"Right after I was summoned, my degree of certainty would be about… 80%"

"But at the time, I felt sure, that his true form would remain dormant and would arise only when something truly dangerous or traumatizing would occur to him. So I didn't do anything about it. I was sure that his time to become something threatening to the pillar squad and Lord En would be far coming."

'Threat?!' The generals stiffened in disbelief and surprise. There were not very many things that Behemoth vocally labelled as a threat.

"And my judgment was not wrong at all. I was right that the time for him was far off. I checked with Laymia about it. Furuichi wasn't supposed to know what he can do yet. But something set him off too early."

'Too early…' Agiel gulped.

'His firm belief in time…' Hecadoth could feel Behemoth's anger from that one statement alone.

"Something set him off too early." He repeated.

"How exactly is he a threat?" Jabberwock, probably the only one immune to his father's roaring aura of anger, asked.

Behemoth paused for a while at this, like he was trying to find a way to make the explanation easier to understand.

He breathed deep before questioning them all with a smile, "In war, are there only soldiers?"

None of them spoke. Behemoth was a sort of a riddler. And if you weren't on the same page as him, you'd be scolded so harshly, you'll forever doubt your competence.

So Behemoth went on, "Soldiers are what keep the battle going. As long as there are soldiers, the war goes on. But, no matter how many soldiers you have, if they're all injured, will they last long?"

They shook their heads 'no' like children.

"If you have uninjured soldiers going against injured soldiers, which of those would win?"

They murmured 'the uninjured ones' in dissonance.

"Right. Now, let's say they're all uninjured and have the same fighting skills. In a battle of a thousand soldiers versus a hundred soldiers, how can you say the hundred could win?"

"With strategy." Hecadoth replied.

"Bingo." Behemoth said. "But in a battle of a thousand soldiers versus a single soldier, how can you say that one man could win?"

The three remained silent. They couldn't think of anything, except for far-fetched solutions that would probably get them a conk or two in the head.

Behemoth looked at all of them in the eye before speaking. "One man can win against a thousand, easily even, with a being that both heals and enhances." 'And Furuichi isn't even just a healer…' Behemoth winced at the thought. "Numbers mean nothing if your opponent keeps getting back in tiptop shape."

Silence. They understood that situation. But he could tell that they couldn't quite connect it with their situation.

"Furuichi is a being that can heal anything." Behemoth sighed first before adding. "Well, not actually. He can heal demons like you and me. And contracted humans as well."

They couldn't grasp the gravity of the situation yet. Their blank expressions showed it. Doctors in the demon world weren't exactly regarded as special. At least, not as special or threatening as Behemoth was claiming Furuichi to be.

The dragged out silence in the restaurant forced Behemoth to explain more painfully.

So with a resigned sigh the venerable demon spoke, "We've learned to cope with it." He looked at the younger demons sternly, making them listen to his every word. "As demons, we've grown to ignore and live with the perpetual pain that comes with residing in hell. As powerful enough demons, we've learned to cope with these limitations. Our bodies have been hardened enough that we don't feel the harshness of the demon realm anymore. But you know it's there… Eternal pain."

The three fell silent in shock. That was the sort of thing that nobody in the demon realm talked about. It was an unspoken truth; the strong reside in hell because there isn't a place for the weak in there at all. If you weren't strong enough to endure hell's undying pain, you would just be cast aside, and left to die. It was just how it is. And there was no way around it. It was the very reason that children of royals had such trained maids and wet nurses.

The three sat there, unmoving, letting the words of the seasoned leader sink in. And they all at that moment felt hell's eternal pain more vividly. Agiel was wincing visibly.

"But what Furuichi brings is relief from that." Behemoth unexpectedly added.

It was also an unspoken truth that there was only one kind of being that can give relief to their eternal pain. It clicked on them. 'The only way that he can give that to us is if he's..!'

"Don't tell me… his true form is… that of an angel?" Agiel almost shouted in disbelief and astonishment.

"Yes, Agiel. That's what I'm saying. The boy who's always around the contractor of Beelzebub IV is an angel."

They remained stunned, letting the information sink in.

"And because of him, the pillar squad, in its great number, is embarrassingly overpowered."

"No way…"

Hecadoth was trying to further analyze their ex-leader's revelations. He wanted to question everything. "You said that it wasn't supposed to happen this early. What happened then? What set it off?" Hecadoth asked, his vehemence obvious.

"It was the contractor's fault." Behemoth answered with a revolted expression. "A surge of Beelzebub IV's power overwhelmed him. I'm not too informed of every detail of it but from what I understood, his friend being in pain was enough of a trigger for his essence to just… manifest itself… out of schedule." Behemoth said, he was gritting his teeth at the last part.

"I still don't understand. We're embarrassingly overpowered? It's just one angel… he might actually be really inexperienced and all…" Agiel commented.

"I don't think he knows it either. From what I could tell, his mind had no conscious memory of it…" Hecadoth added, deliberately avoiding saying the word 'angel' since he couldn't believe everything just yet.

"I can tell you two have never been with an angel. And I know Jabberwock hasn't been either. That's why you don't know what to expect from them." They quieted further upon hearing this, knowing Behemoth will follow with an explanation.

"In the time that you have been summoned by him, supposedly, his angelic essence was to be entirely dormant. Meaning, you were never supposed to feel anything. Not anything as close to a soothing sensation or an inkling of being healed, at all. Second of all, only your thoughts have been transmitted to him through the demon lord's tissues, don't you remember?" Behemoth waited for them to answer with quiet nods before continuing. "And this one's power is one that can be directed through touch. Just think about all that for a minute… Really, you were never supposed to feel anything while you were summoned."

"So if you can only imagine how potent he is… when his essence is revealed? Can you imagine how powerful this healing is, when he's physically among us?"

The three generals quieted in shock, realizing that they were summoned by someone who could do so much, who was getting so much interest from Behemoth, and they didn't even know it.

Jabberwock was the first to break the looming silence. "We have to take him."

It was a somewhat vague statement, but they all understood what he was getting at. Behemoth grinned at his son's conclusion to this whole thing. In all honesty, he did see Beelzebub IV's force grow a lot stronger when he took into consideration this whole angel business. They became a more formidable opponent in his eyes. But in all actuality, he still thought of his contractor as subpar. And his team of fellow humans, laughable. Furuichi was the only thing that they had against Lord En and the Pillar Squad. He guessed that Jabberwock thought in that manner too, and so concluded with that.

"We have to take him. And use him."

Behemoth couldn't help but giggle at his son bringing that up. "Do you know how to use him?" He had on that perverted glint in his eyes again and he was aware that he totally made the serious mood in the entire restaurant shift.

"Right now I'm not entirely sure yet. It's different for every angel. I could ask you two about when you felt the soothing feeling the strongest while you were inside him so we can have an idea. But, do you remember? Or did you even feel any difference?"

Hecadoth thought hard at that moment and was found frustrated that he doesn't have a clean cut answer. Agiel admitted that she couldn't tell any difference. In fact she admitted that the sensation was faint.

Behemoth laughed again and seemed to have brushed the topic off. "We'll find that out later. The first thing we gotta plan on is how we take him and get him here, to be used for the squad. Besides, I asked Laymia to observe his future. You wanna know what she thinks?"

The three nodded and they were presented with Behemoth's mobile phone. He clicked on a text message conversation that said it was between Laymia and Behemoth.

***

 

_Laymia: This is not my area of expertise. I can't guarantee that my conclusions are absolute._

_Behemoth: Your not absolute conclusions are better than absolutely nothing. ;)_

_Laymia:Very well. Give me some time to further observe._

_Laymia: Arousal. His essence manifests itself strongest when sexually aroused._

_***_

 

The look of alarm and terror in Hecadoth's face looked like something out of a gag show. Agiel snickering loudly made Behemoth proud. And Jabberwock only responded with a snort.

Behemoth then left the younger demons in the family restaurant in their shock and maybe, information overload. He couldn't help but chuckle at the reactions he incited in each of them with this sudden meeting. Smiling, as he walks the shadowy trail to Lord En's he finds himself caught up with already devising a plan for the capture of the angel. In the midst of it, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Laymia.

_Laymia: That's it. I will never observe angels for you ever again._

Behemoth couldn't help but laugh out loud. And wonder what exactly the usually stoic and serene woman saw.

 

* * *

 

The ceiling of Oga's room is a stark white. There is a lone crack at one corner, only visible really if one looks for it. The light at the center is a dimming one. Or… it could be that Furuichi's vision is just darkened by the ethereal dark fog surrounding Oga.

Oga pushed him back down again, his back to the floor. Scratch that, his new wings against the floor. Amazingly, they adjust snugly to this position.

Furuichi is as awake as ever. But he doesn't move. He let Oga run out of energy above him before he started doing anything. He's been waiting for him to get tired of it, but it isn't happening. He waited so long he ended up memorizing his ceiling of all things.

Furuichi is still rattled. 'Why? Why do I have these wings on my back? What are these markings all over me? Why am I glowing..?' he tried to ask Oga if he knows anything… but he's still not himself.

"Oga, haven't you had enough yet?" he asked under him.

Oga's face is buried at the crook of Furuichi's neck. For a demon he's surprisingly still now, only breathing heavily above him, like a sleeping tiger. He doesn't let up but mumbles something against his skin.

"What?"

He raises his head slightly to say, "That's not possible." Then moves to nuzzle his face against Furuichi's cheek.

Furuichi flinched away somewhat, feeling strange. It was hardly any distance at all since he's being held too close. "Your horns are digging into my…" he doesn't know what to call that ring of light floating on top of his head. But Oga actually acknowledges his complaint and moves down. He raises himself up and sits on his thighs.

"Aren't you tired?" Furuichi asked him.

"I can't sleep." 

Furuichi sighed in resignation at his response. It's Beel's fever. It's making him restive. He's been on edge since Beel started crying a while ago.

From the floor, he has a good enough view of Beel, who's still lying on the bed. Compared to a while ago, he's much calmer now and he's just sleeping soundly. But there's still a dark haze around him and faint sparks coming from him.

"So when's Hilda gonna come back?"

"I don't know. I don't really care."

"She'll have the cure to your… er… whatever is happening to you right now."

"I have you, don't I?"

Furuichi's throat tightened out of nervousness. Oga said it with such conviction too.

Oga reached down to ruffle the feathers of his wings again. When Furuichi looked at them, he's noticed that they've actually gotten bigger than when he first saw them. Initially, they were only a little broader than his shoulders. Now with his arms spread, they reach up to his elbows.

"Aren't you tired of doing that?" Furuichi asked him because Oga has been fondling his wings for a while now. It's actually relaxing for Furuichi when he does that, but it's a weird sort of relaxing so he nagged about it.

"No. It makes me feel good." Oga said bluntly while concentrating on his wings. Furuichi tried not to agree with him too much. Oga massaging his wings actually feels really, really good. He also tried not to think of what they were doing before this. Technically, a while ago they were making out. If he even tried to recall what happened, he swore his mind short-circuits a bit. It's embarrassing, if he thought of others seeing them like this.

Then he felt a looming dread wash over him. His head snaps to Beel's direction and he could see the dark aura of his demonic energy overflowing out of him. Above him, Oga tensed. He felt the excess energy overwhelming Oga even more.

'Crap! More of this?!' Furuichi cursed in his head.

From Furuichi's point of view underneath Oga, he could see all of his pained expressions. His hand shot up to his mouth in reflex to prevent the sparks and fire from leaking out. It's at this point that he looks at him, tears already glazing his still red, demonic eyes.

'Why does this keep happening..?' Furuichi wondered while absentmindedly reaching up to pull away the hand over Oga's mouth. He replaced it with his own hand to cover the flames. For some reason, the demonic fire doesn't hurt him anymore. Oga relaxes right away as he did that. Furuichi sighed. He's done this same thing four times since the wings came out. It's gotten tedious for him. ...but at least Oga is feeling better.

When he felt that it was a long enough time to soothe Oga, Furuichi pulled his hand away from his face, but Oga snatched it back and held onto it. Furuichi is too drained to pull away.

As Oga nuzzled his palm to his cheek, he looked at the crumby clock hanging on the wall in the room. It's almost 3 AM. 'Goddammit. I'm so tired.' He cursed. He knew neither of them can sleep if Oga is still like this.

"Can't you get back to normal?" Furuichi asked him while looking at his horns.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You were fine when I first got here."

"I don't know what you're talking about." And with that he let go of Furuichi's hand so he can wrap his arms around the slimmer boy's waist and dip his head down to bury his face in his neck.

"I don't think I'll have the energy to go to school later." Furuichi said as he moved a bit so he can be comfortable with Oga over him. Oga tightened his hold around Furuichi and he could feel the demon trembling. It's at this point that Furuichi realized that this wave of demonic energy won't be like the previous ones that were easier to contain.

"Oga? Hey..?" Furuichi called out for him while rubbing his back to try to get him back to his more mellow though still unpredictable self. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Oga's hold only tightens further while Furuichi felt him frantically shaking his head 'no'.

"What?" Furuichi asked him. "What does that mean?"

Then Oga raised himself up after completely letting go of him. His hand is over his mouth again, trying to contain his fires from escaping. He closed his eyes for one moment, as if trying to get his thoughts in order. Then without lifting his hand over his mouth, he speaks. It's muffled but he understood him, "Let me try something else."

Furuichi didn't have a clue as to what he had in mind, so he waited for him. With a shaky hand, Oga reaches down to the front of his pants. He's trying to get the button undone.

And it takes a moment for Furuichi to realize that he should protest. "HEY?! WHAT?!" Furuichi shouted while pushing him off. But Oga doesn't let up at all. "What do you think you're doing?" He panicked under him. He did not like where this is going.

"Let me just try something." Oga says through his hand.

"Try what?!" Furuichi questioned him as he slapped his hand away from his pants. "I don't wanna try anything that requires me to be pantsless!"

"Ugh…" Oga winces and squeezes his eyes shut. Flames make their way through the hand over his mouth.

"Oh no, you're not gonna bribe him into anything 'cause of Beel's effects on you."

"It really hurts…" He whined while looking at him with his teary eyes, begging.

"W-well… well… j-just…" Furuichi wanted to hit himself for stammering so bad. He shouldn't be too this jumpy. It's just Oga! "G-go ahead and do w-w-what you did a while ago… w-we don't h-h-have to do anything drastic!" He said as he pulled his pants up as if to make a point.

"…a while ago?" He repeats with a clueless look in his eye. Doesn't he remember?

He sighed in defeat. Furuichi guessed he's gonna have to start it. If it means having to keep his pants on, it's okay. He reached up to remove the hand over Oga's mouth and then moved his own hand to the back of Oga's head to pull him down for a kiss.

He can feel the hotness of his mouth. It was unnatural. But it doesn't hurt anymore, not at all. He only kept the kiss brief and half-hearted. He didn't want to feel anything weird for his best friend. He really didn't.

When Furuichi let go, Oga looked at him with an unsatisfied frown. The white-haired boy wanted to punch him in the face so bad for the silent insult but Oga pushed him down and kept him down by pinning his shoulders. Next he dipped his head to kiss his collarbone. Furuichi's breath hitched in his throat right away. 'Damn. Why is he good at this?' he thought.

He kept trailing wet kisses down his bare chest, roughly following the bluish white markings there that looked like the counterpart of his Zebul tattoos. Unable to move and do anything about it, he felt helpless again. He moved further down just under his belly button and wetly sucks on his soft skin there.

"Don't!" Furuichi squeaked, then silenced himself immediately because he did not want Misaki nor Oga's parents to catch them in this fucked up situation they're in. He felt a familiar hotness forming in the pit of his stomach, and at that he tried his hardest not to squirm under him. He squeezed his eyes shut because he can't stand looking at Oga, in his ragged demon form, kissing and marking his skin like that. But doing that made him feel all of his touches at a much higher intensity. Not being able to see made his senses hone on the feeling. "Stop it." Furuichi whined. And being blind made him hear the slurping and sucking noises with more clarity. "Ogaaa…" he breathed out his name, but he didn't know if it was for stopping him or encouraging him.

He heard him snicker darkly and then he felt him move his hot mouth away from his skin. He groaned at the loss of his pleasurably scalding touch and opened his eyes to look at him.

Oga's smug face is as punchable as ever. But his eyes were holding a gaze that seemed to promise something. His fingers had undone the button of his pants skillfully. "Hey! No!" Furuichi shouted at him. "I told you I don't wa- aahh!" Furuichi screeched as Oga insisted on what he wanted, pulling down his pants slowly. He felt heat rise to his cheeks while he panicked inside. "No, no, no, no, Oga! What the hell do you even have in mind?!"

He grinned like the devil that he is and spoke, sparks around his scalding mouth looking like adornments for his words, "Don't worry, I'll be careful with my teeth."

Teeth? What..? When it dawned on him that he wanted to do _that_ , his mind just went in survival mode and he couldn't think straight. Oga kept tugging down his jeans and while he does that Furuichi saw his phone slipping out of his pocket. His panicked brain relied on that for salvation. He can call somebody for help! Without thinking he reached for it and he didn't even know which number was displayed. He clicked that green call button so fast. The ringing felt like ten years for him but when the person on the other line picked up, he felt like he was already saved.

"F-furuichi..?" The person on the other line said. He couldn't pinpoint right away who he was.

"Please help me! I'm being… ah… uhh…" He couldn't put into words what Oga and him were actually doing. And it's at this point that he noticed that Oga had stopped pulling down his pants and is just looking at him. He looked amused. Furuichi swallowed in nervousness. 'Why isn't Oga doing anything about it?'

"What? Y-you need… help?" He heard the person he called worry and he still doesn't know who he is.

"I… I… uhh…" Furuichi stammered under Oga's mocking gaze. 'What the hell is he thinking now?' He screamed in his mind.

"Where are you? Tell me, Furuichi!" After hearing the panicked voice, Furuichi realized who it was.

"M-miki..? I… uhm…" He felt his urge to call for help dissolving. Who was he kidding? What can Miki do in this situation? Heck, what can anybody do in this situation? "Miki… I…" Furuichi couldn't tell him about anything after all.

Oga laughed suddenly while he took hold of the phone he didn't realize he was only very flimsily holding. He threw it over his back nonchalantly and then faced Furuichi, "I thought of letting him listen in on us while I make you moan cutely but I changed my mind."

It was then that Furuichi felt the dread and threat become very real. One doesn't expect anybody to be overwhelmed by a demon and be gallant, right? Furuichi doesn't know if Oga can tell that he has given up, realized that he can't really do anything to stop this demon. Oga went on with playing with the waistband of his boxers. Furuichi shook in fear. 'I really don't want to!' It's scary to feel those hot fingertips and sharpened demon nails over his kiss-marked hipbones.

He squeezed his eyes shut in fear. Now Oga is just dragging out his terror. Teasing him and making him feel too much. 'Damn it! Why can't I fight?! I need a demon to overwhelm me too…'

'A demon to overwhelm me…'

'Wait a sec..!'

Furuichi tried not to act like he figured out a trump card, a way to get out of this. He wanted to kick himself in the balls for not realizing it sooner. The demon lord's tissues! They're still with him!

Opening his eyes, Furuichi saw them beside him. Oga ended up shaking away the contents of his pockets. He picked up the tissue packet with as much agility as he can, and rolled a pair and stuffed them up his nose. Oga was too mesmerized with feeling him up to notice.

He waited for it to kick in. 'Who will it be? Please, oh please, let it be somebody strong enough! Jabberwock! Or Behemoth! Please, oh please, oh please…'

The first foreign sound that he hear in his head sounded like a gasp. 'Who is it?' he wondered in panic. Somebody was summoned alright. He could feel the new persona take space in his mind.

'W-what the hell is this..?' The voice inside him, the voice of the demon he summoned, asked. He sounded like somebody about to keel over.

'Yeah, it's shitty, but please help me!' Furuichi called out to him. The demon is still quiet. 'No… no… ahh…'

'What.' Did he hear the demon moan? 'Are you alright?' he asked him, weirded out.

'I didn't believe Behemoth when he told us that you were a…'

'Hecadoth, is that you?!' Furuichi questioned him, recognizing his voice and also trying to change the topic. He didn't want to deal with growing wings and having blue markings and having a stupid light thing on his head right now.

'I can hear all your thoughts, you know. By the way, it's called a halo. And you don't have to avoid saying the term for what you just described, because that's what you are. You're an angel, Furuichi.' Hecadoth said. He would've thought that he sounded so profound and all but he was groaning and gasping every few seconds.

'What's happening to you?'

'I can't believe that your effect on me is this strong…'

Effect on what..? 'Listen, I'm sorry I'm like this right now. I don't know how it affects you but right now I need you. Help me out here. Oga is gonna…'

Furuichi opened his eyes to stare down at himself. Oga is still fooling around. his hipbones are covered with redder bite marks and scratches from his nails. His pants have only been tugged down 'til mid-thigh and his boxers are only barely covering what still needs to be covered. Oga was teasing the white trail of hair just above his manhood with his finger and he blushed madly at all this, knowing that Hecadoth has now seen everything too.

'What is this?!' Hecadoth damn near growled.

'Yeah… help me out here…' Furuichi asked him meekly. This is embarrassing.

'Let me take over…' He requested seriously.

'Yeah, sure.' He said and relaxed, letting him take control of his body.

Oga has yet to figure out that Furuichi had help now but Hecadoth taking a handful of his hair and using that to tilt his head up so he can punch him in the jaw was probably a good way to let him know.

He's surprised but it didn't look like it hurt him at all. Damn this demon.

Oga studied his face for a second and noticed the tissues he used. "Take that shit off." He commanded. But Hecadoth only punched him again, square in the face. Oga finally moved to retaliate but he doesn't attack Furuichi at all, of course. He seized his wrists and pinned them above his head, more than just grazing the ring of light he has there. Furuichi moaned wantonly at that, he felt thoroughly aroused. 'Okay... so the halo thing should NOT be touched.' He took a mental note of that.

As Furuichi is trying to pull himself together from the wracking arousal that washed over him, he realized the other two have completely stopped what they're doing. Oga looked down at him with a feral look in his eyes. Hecadoth was breathing heavily and trying to say in his head, 'Don't moan like that…'

"As much as I'd like to make you watch… whichever lame pillar you are," Oga voiced out his threat, his teeth gritting. "I feel like fucking him while he's summoning somebody is disgusting."

"It'd seem like I'm fucking his summon too. I don't want that." Oga growled his threat out and Hecadoth tried to kick him and it hits, but Oga isn't letting up at all. He kept Furuichi's wrists bound with one hand, making his arms stay in more contact with his halo. Furuichi bit his lip to keep from moaning. The sensation was maddening. He didn't realize that he took control of his body again when he did this.

'Furuichi..! Let me take full control!' Hecadoth ordered.

But his mind is too muddled. He even forgot how to make Hecadoth have full control of his body. Furuichi is gasping for breath. The touch on his halo was too much, and it lingered too. He felt hot all over his body, and his lower half wanting more attention.

'Hecadoth… ahh…' The spike of pleasure being voiced can be stopped physically, he guessed. But in his mind everything is just frankly and unapologetically there. Meaning, he's moaning without care in his head. 'I… ehh… forgot… ahnn~'

'How do I give you full control again?' was what he wanted to say. Hecadoth kept saying 'fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, no way' the whole time. Furuichi didn't know if it was because Oga is pulling the tissue rolls out of his nose or because of his uncontrollable moaning.

Oga pulled the tissues out and threw them over his back, a disgusted expression on his face. Just like that, Hecadoth is gone and Furuichi could only hope that he won't talk to anyone about what's happening here.

Then Oga found the rest of the tissue pack and threw them over his back as well. "No more delays. I need this." 

Furuichi can't be bothered to acknowledge anybody's words right now because his halo is making his cock twitch like crazy. When Oga let go of his wrists Furuichi immediately got his arms as far away from his halo as he could. Then he looked down to see that it really did have an effect on him. He's pitching a tent and he hurriedly pulled at his boxers and clamped his hand over his hard self to hide it from Oga's teasing gaze. He rolled over to his side to try and soothe his erection but of course, that doesn't work.

"Watcha got there?" Oga asks like he doesn't know what he's got.

"Fuck you, Oga!"

He only laughs and he can tell he's about to make a joke that he got it backwards.

"I'm not even gonna bother to say that you've got it backwards!" See. Translation: he's fucking you.

"Shut the fuck up." Furuichi cursed while doubling over, trying to hide himself. "Oga wouldn't do that to his best friend, so shut the fuck up."

"Why are you talking in the third person? I am Oga."

"No, you're not. You're a demon."

"But I'm still Oga."

"No, you're not. Oga wouldn't fuck his best friend."

Oga snickered at that. "Okay, okay. How would you word it out? Make love?"

Furuichi squeezed his eyes shut and punch blindly in his direction. "He wouldn't! He wouldn't! He just wouldn't, okay?!"

He doesn't try to avoid his blind hits and asked, "How do you know?"

"Oga wouldn't do this gay shit we've been doing. That's how I know."

"Pfft… what? Your best friend can't be gay? I didn't know you were an oppressive person. Jeez, what do you have against gay people?" And of course Oga chose this stupid and childish way to reason with him.

"Shut the fuck up! It's not that! He can be gay if that's what he wants. But he can't be gay for me."

"Why not? What if that's what Oga wants?"

"He doesn't want that."

"That? You mean you?"

Furuichi doesn't answer him. He just kept staring blankly forward. Oga heard him sigh, like he doesn't want to bother talking to him anymore, which is right. He doesn't talk at all but he moves more forcefully. Oga forced Furuichi to face him and Furuichi remained stubbornly looking away. Which was a bad idea since he knew he's aware of his weakness. Sure enough, the demon just grazes the halo with his sharp demon fingernail and his already aroused body feels the full impact of it.

"Don't… ahh…" Furuichi's whole body felt like jelly and he rolled over so he's lying on his back again. He didn't know that his wings were fluttering just now but he could see white, shimmering feathers coming down over the both of them. It was beautiful to see.

Oga moved his hand away from his halo and pulled his face to Furuichi's. He kissed him hungrily, that mouth of his still scalding. He felt his tongue tease and rouse his with so much vigor.

"I can't believe you summoned somebody." He spoke when he pulled away for a short moment. Oga never liked the idea of him having the ability to summon demons through the tissues. Still kissing him deeply, he reaches down to palm Furuichi's erection over his boxers. Furuichi moaned loudly against his mouth. Oga pulled away from their kiss and smiled, then he kissed along his jaw and nipped at his earlobe, still palming him, though getting harsher now.

"Ahh~… s-stop it, Ogaaa." Furuichi whined his fake pleads while squeezing Oga's muscular shoulders. And Oga does stop, it was to tease him, he knew. Furuichi's eyes shoot up to look at him. Oga only glanced back for a moment before looking down and pulling his own pants off completely. Then he tugged at Furuichi's boxers while looking at him.

"I'll make you feel good, I promise."

Oga took away the last bit of clothing Furuichi had on and then scooted downward. He was gonna fulfill his promise from a while ago and Furuichi didn't know what to feel about it. He kept his legs closed, scared. Oga doesn't force him open but he does take his manhood gently to his hand. He thumbs over the head, spreading thick pre-cum and making Furuichi hiss in pleasure.

"Tell me when you're near." He says before dipping his head down and taking him in his mouth. Furuichi gasped at the hotness enveloping him, squirming under Oga. He doesn't waste time at all. He sucks the head wetly at first, tonguing the head with more pressure then taking it out so he can run his tongue along the side of his manhood. Furuichi shivered in pleasure. It was hot, and wrong, and demonic and he loved it all too much. Unknowingly, he ended up spreading his legs, his thighs shaking and weak.

When Oga took him back in, he delved deeper and Furuichi wondered how he does all this without gawking. "Ah~ Oga~ that's too much…" Furuichi whimpered, too much sensations hitting him. He felt close, shivering and thrusting up against Oga's mouth. He felt that he's hit his throat and it constricted so unevenly it sends a jolt of pleasure wracking his body, like a disaster's coursing inside him.

"I'm close…" Furuichi breathed out and he's spread his thighs further apart so Oga can do more. The demon only pulls away after hearing him speak. And Furuichi sobbed shamelessly at the loss of the hot pleasure he gave him.

Oga left him completely hard, panting and confused and waiting. He looks at Furuichi with that maddening gaze again, promising something good. He smirked, proud of how badly he was affected by him. Between Furuichi's spread legs , Oga spits down at his own fingers, then made sure his saliva is spread thickly.

'Is he..?' Furuichi thought too slowly, because already, Oga has positioned one finger against his entrance.

"N-no… don't do that..!" He warned the demon but he does it anyway. "Aahh!" he screamed at him, it wasn't just uncomfortable, it hurt horribly. With tears in his eyes he look at him, "Take it out, take it out!"

Oga looked at him with concern in his eyes. "But if I don't prepare you, it will really hurt."

Furuichi shook his head frantically. "Your nails!" His long, sharp demon nails aren't exactly pleasurable there.

He took his finger out after realizing so. Then he looked at all his fingernails, and of course they're all long and sharp. "Then how am he supposed to..?" He consulted his best friend, feeling kinda broken. However, it is Furuichi who should be feeling broken.

Furuichi whimpered pathetically over that. It hurt badly! He bet its bleeding too… And now he's disappointed because not only was he deprived of release, he was also stinging in a most unpleasureable place. He wanted to make Oga realize that he'd done something incredibly stupid... but when he looked up at the demon, he found him just staring at him, his eyes lingering all over his body, stopping at his spread legs. He's drooling. It would've been a chance for Furuichi to poke fun at Oga, but the way he was looking at him had all his complaints dead in his throat before he even voiced them out. His attention, and focus… and utter want... That look in his eyes alone made him shiver. For once he was very aware of his wings, they were fluttering wildly under him!

"You do it."

Huh? Furuichi couldn't understand anything yet after seeing Oga look so feral. "Do what?" Furuichi asked dumbly. But already Oga takes one of Furuichi's hands and sucks at the middle finger, covering it with saliva.

Upon realizing, he stammers, "N-no! No way..! I'm not doing that!"

Oga ignores him entirely then pulls his hand down to finger fuck himself. He pulled away his hand harshly. "I don't want to!" With all this screaming, it's a miracle that none of Oga's family has woken up.

"How am I supposed to prepare you?" Oga screams back.

"I don't want to do that!" Furuichi pleaded to him. He's not ready.

"But…" A look of utter failure just washed over Oga's face. It doesn't fit the rest of his very demonized look, but Furuichi finds it captivating either way.

They stay quiet for a minute, but Oga then moves quietly. He knelt between Furuichi's open legs and then pulls him closer by the thighs.

'Is he..? What..?'

Oga pulled him up, and Furuichi is uncomfortable like this, with his lower half higher than his upper half. He's too weak from the pain in his ass, then dulled by the pleasure he was left him in, and kinda confused 'cause he's feeling a lot of things all at once.

He can't make sense of anything.

Why is everything around him moving so fast?

"This is gonna hurt." Furuichi heard Oga warn him and he saw the demon tugging down his sweatpants.  He saw him rub himself hard. He could only gawk, seeing Oga's stimulated length, and seeing him so well-endowed and knowing what's coming next he felt as though he was already impaled. He whimpered in anticipation of pain and he could feel him position himself against his entrance.

"Oga..? D-don't do this..!" Furuichi shut his eyes, expecting the worst. But Oga goes still actually and when Furuichi opened his eyes he found him sprawled over him. He felt his erection against his, but he's not moving at all. Unresponsive. He fainted right on top of Furuichi. He then found this strange-looking sort-of-a-syringe-thing sticking out of Oga's shoulder. He bet it's what made him pass out. He didn't know what to feel.

Furuichi looked up around the room and there was Hilda. She was right next to Baby Beel, who she just gave a shot like Oga's too. He looked at Oga's form above him again and he saw him reverting slowly back to his human self. Horns gone, Zebul tattoos receding, fog of demonic energy thinning.

"You can leave now." Hilda says emotionlessly. "'I can handle the situation from here."

Furuichi is embarrassed to be found in this position (and stark naked too) by Hilda. But at least Oga is covering his shame with his motionless body over his lower half. "Hilda-san… I've figured out that I can help them." He told her with a shaky voice. He was quite happy to be useful even though this particular incident is a little traumatic.

"Yes, you can help. But I'd rather you don't. So please leave us. I need to set things in order."

At that Furuichi felt thoroughly dismissed. He felt unneeded and a burden. He pushed Oga away from him, then picked up his clothes, his smashed phone, and the packet of what's left of the demon lord's tissues. He didn't bother to really hide himself from Hilda while he's putting his pants back on because he knew for a fact that she won't look at his disgusting body. He pocketed his things and he didn't bother to pick up his ruined shirt. he glanced at the clock on the wall. It's almost 5:30 in the morning.

"What are you waiting for? Leave!" Hilda ordered him to go and he leave, shirtless, and from what he saw when he walked past Oga's mirror, he was wingless now too. Human and normal and pathetic. Back to the usual, useless Furuichi.

 


	3. Twice the Heart

_Letting people down is my thing, baby_  
_Find yourself a new gig_  
_This town ain’t big enough for two of us_  
_I don’t have the right name_  
_Or the right looks_  
_But I have twice the heart_

* * *

 

Cold. He felt cold.

It was still dark outside and the early morning air was misty. Under his coat, he's shirtless because Oga literally tore his shirt open. He thought of what some of the girls in Red Tails would probably say if they saw him like this. 'He's a streaker, I knew it.' They'd probably say that.

Furuichi thought that at least Hilda stopped them when it was still early enough. He couldn't imagine what would've happened if Misaki or Oga's parents suddenly came in to wake Oga up for school. If they saw them in that situation, that would've been a mess.

Furuichi rubbed his arms to warm himself but that won't really curb the cold he felt inside. It's not really coldness. More like, emptiness. He hated walking alone and it's too quiet. He had nothing he can use to distract himself from hearing his own thoughts. Hilda's voice is just repeating in his head. How she reviled him was killing him inside.

He watched Oga revert slowly back into his human form a while ago. He clearly remembered the demonic traits receding. As for Furuichi's own angelic traits, he didn't get a chance to see himself change back. It was just suddenly gone. The wings, the markings, the halo and the glow. They just vanished and he's stumped. 'Was that all an illusion?' He thought. Or maybe the demon lord's tissues are taking an effect on his mind now?

As he entered his house, whose occupants are all still dead to the world, he shrugged in melancholy. 'Maybe Oga can confirm to me if that shit I thought we did was real or not.' He resigned himself to that hope, that maybe it was all a hallucination and that he shouldn't feel so unwanted and ugly right now.

Furuichi immediately headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He felt sticky all over, sweat and maybe Oga's saliva is all over him, and of course... other secretions he'd rather not admit he released. He can't be totally sure yet. But as he shed his clothing and took a look at himself in the mirror, he found ghastly marks left on his neck and collarbone... and shoulders and chest... and hipbones... and... thighs... and...

Looking at them made him remember everything with so much clarity. In his head, he saw Oga's demonic form, teeth and tongue and lips over his skin and just...

Furuichi gulped in worry.

Is this proof that it was real? That he wasn't hallucinating?

Or is he still hallucinating now?

He's confused and he felt nasty looking at himself. So he turned and took that hot shower, scrubbing himself raw and lathering himself obsessively, as if doing this would also wash away the memories. He flinched every time he remembered Oga's red and blazing eyes, directing that intense look at him... and he scrubbed harder. At one point it started to sting but he felt a compulsive force telling him to keep on doing it. He has to keep doing it, so at least his mind has something else to focus on, even if it's pain.

He didn't know how long he was in the shower but after a while he heard banging on the bathroom door.

"Nii-san..! You've been in there for so long! What are you doing in there?"

It's muffled but Furuichi can tell it's Honoka and he guessed the rest of the family's woken up too to prepare for the day. He sighed as he looked down on himself. All that scrubbing didn't make any of Oga's marks go away. Then he stared at his hand, the one he remember using to stop flames and sparks from escaping his mouth. It was burned at the palm and at the tips of the fingers. It looked disgusting.

Before leaving the bathroom he took a look at his neck, that's were the worst of the burns were, and the hickeys. He sighed and left, wearing his mom's bathrobe and wrapping a hand towel around his neck. He looked weird but he had to make an effort to hide the marks from his family, just in case it's not all a hallucination.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, Honoka's face showed that she was cranky and her stand made her look like she'd been waiting for hours. But then her face softens as she looked at his brother. 'What? Were there burns that were left uncovered?' Furuichi panicked a bit.

"What happened to you? Did you sleep at all, nii-san?" She said, sounding really worried, and that pulled at his heartstrings.

Of course he can't tell her what he's been really doing. "Homework. Lots and lots of stupid homework." Furuichi answered, complete with the default pissed off highschooler look. "You'll get it when you get to high school." He went on as he patted her messy hair and turned to go to his room. She didn't say anything.

Furuichi plopped himself on his bed. So tired. So damn fucking tired. He didn't care that his hair was wetting his pillow or that his blankets were getting moist because of the robe. Now that reminded him... Alaindelon would've told him to clothe himself already so that he won't get sick or something. But it seems he isn't here. He hasn't been here for a while actually. Face down on the bed and too worn out, he could only let one eye roam the room to check if he's really not here.

But he's so tired.

Furuichi let his eyes close for a second and let his body relax. Not more than five seconds tops, his mom barges in his room, "Breakfast is ready! Go down and eat, Takayuki!" She says in a loud tone. His mom has a naturally soft and calm voice so it's not really all that loud actually. It still woke him up though.

"Your... uh... companion... hasn't returned yet, right?" She went on, filling the room with her voice as he remained unmoving on the bed. She's talking about Alaindelon. "I wonder where he went..."

Furuichi glanced at his mom slightly before getting up off of his bed, not really paying attention to what she's saying. Her smile is so eager, and he knew this facial expression. She probably cooked one of his favorite meals and had it ready as his breakfast and then packed it as lunch for later at school too. He can't not go to school today, he guessed. Not when mom put all this effort for him.

Furuichi told his mom he'll be down in a minute. He still hasn't changed into his uniform after all. And he had to think of some way to cover up his gory neck too. When he went down, the dining table's pretty rowdy and he was right, his mom did cook their favorite foods today. He sat next to his dad who was doing a bad impression of Gohan-kun, thinking it'll make Honoka laugh. He thought it was funny that Honoka isn't laughing.

Meanwhile, his mom was looking at him questioningly. She made eye contact with her son and then looked pointedly at the scarf he wrapped around his neck. She was silent but he heard her question. he gave her a shrug for an answer. Furuichi was just relieved that she doesn't prod him for an explanation.

'I have to know if what happened between me and Oga was real.' Furuichi chanted that in his head as he picked at his food. He wasn't sure if Oga would even go to school. But he's willing to bet that he will, only because Misaki or his mom won't let him miss school for no apparent reason.

'And besides, learning if it was real or not is the only learning I'm gonna be doing in school today. So it's not like going to school is a big effort on my part.' Furuichi said this to himself as he willed himself to eat voraciously with his family even though he felt a little sick. He felt compelled to do so since his mom worked hard on this food.

* * *

Oga didn't know why or how he ended up sleeping on the floor, face down and in an awkward position. He sat up, his joints creaking. He stretched a bit to soothe his aching muscles and then realized that his sweat pants and boxers, which were the only things he's wearing, were both tugged down to expose his manhood, which was currently sporting a mild case of morning wood. He scowled in bewilderment, not because of his boner but because the only clothing he's wearing is not even covering what needs to be covered. He looked around the room to try to get an idea of why the hell he's sleeping all indecent like that. But there was nobody else in the room, just Baby Beel in his bed, sleeping.

He tucked his little Oga in and stood up to head to the bathroom to take a cold shower again. He distinctly remembered that that was the last thing he did last night, and it was for the same reason too - to relieve his hard on. But Hilda went in the room as he's about to go out. It was a good thing that the demon maid knew that being perpetually horny was a direct effect of Beel's sickness to him, otherwise Oga would've been somewhat mortified that she saw him like that.

He stayed a bit in his room anyway, just to ask Hilda if she knew why he was sleeping like he planned on fucking the floor. "Hey, do you know..." He doesn't really know how to word it. And the other hand not covering his erection was scratching the back of his head. Since he didn't really ask anything, Hilda kept on walking in, not paying him any attention. She had a broom and a dustpan in tow. It was then that he realized that there were white wispy things all over his floor. And no, it's not _that_ white wispy thing.

Oga wanted to go and pick up a clump but it got blown away by the wind his movement caused.

'Feathers?' He wondered in his head. "What's with all the feathers in my room?" He asked Hilda as she's sweeping the floor quietly.

Oga bent down to pick one and let the light shine on it. It was pure white, with the tip a very light shade of blue. He twirled it in his fingers and found that it shone like it's glittered. He would've described it as weird but he pocketed it anyway, because really, he found it beautiful.

"Hey, what's with this mess? Did you shave a chicken or something?" He asked, kinda irritated. He's too stupid to know that you don't shave chickens.

"Take care of that hard on first before you talk to women." She said calmly, still sweeping the feathers into the dustpan.

Oga then shrugged and took that shower. He was starting to ache anyway.

* * *

 

_Hey, im gonna be late. so go ahead and walk 2 school without me_

Furuichi sent that text message to Oga. It wasn't a lie and he really was gonna be late. Walking to school alone wasn't a familiar feeling to him but he can't say he's crazy about the idea of seeing Oga again this early in the morning. But since he knew for a fact that Oga is a wreck without him, he didn't find it hard to believe that he's gonna be late to school like Furuichi. However, he's starting to notice that the universe is intentionally keeping them together, too much that 'fate's subtle ways' is really becoming obvious now. He's pissed off.

'It's like we're goddamn soulmates or something.' Furuichi cursed in his head. He's complaining because when he was about to turn and enter the crumby gates of Ishiyama High, there was Oga staring right at him from the other side. Furuichi bet there's a new deity around, and his power is to make Furuichi Takayuki as uncomfortable as possible. He scowled and tugged tighter at the scarf he wrapped around his neck as he saw him approach.

"Oi, Furuichi!" He called out.

'We crossed so many lines last night and that's the first thing he says to me?' Furuichi wanted to fume but he merely shrugged and let it go. Oga has never really been categorized as normal in his book.

"Hey." He squeaked as they walk next to each other to the school building, as always. Baby Beel is right at his back, as always, though he noticed that Baby Beel is more cheerful today. That's good, he guessed. The bell probably rang about ten minutes ago and that classes should be starting already. But one can't really tell with all the students still mucking around in the grounds and being their usual delinquent selves. 'Yeah, yeah, yeah, Furuichi go on and distract yourself with the everyday crap while you remain obsessing, itching to ask Oga about what happened last night...'

Furuichi almost wished that he had Hecadoth summoned, so he'd hear his pathetic thoughts and tell him how incredibly cowardly he's being.

Furuichi suddenly stopped in his tracks because he couldn't take it anymore. Oga noticed and so stopped and turned to him fully. They're taking up the space in the entrance of the main hallway of the first floor but no one gives a damn here. Oga looked at Furuichi with a questioning look before asking, "Whydja stop?"

Furuichi looked down to the floor, embarrassed. "Are we not gonna talk about what happened last night?" he asked with a shaky voice. It was a while ago technically, but trivial specifics aren't important right now.

"Last night?" Oga repeated then looked up as if trying to remember. "...well we had homework, right? But I didn't do any of it. Why? Come on, Baka-ichi, you're gonna copy school crap from me of all people?!" He ended that with a guffaw and Furuichi swore his eye twitched a bit.

"You called me last night." Furuichi told him flatly. He guessed Oga sensed his serious tone because he stopped snickering.

"Uh..." Oga stopped and tried to think again. Furuichi waited for him to realize but all he got was a blank expression. "...I did?"

"You told me to come over and I did." Furuichi was getting pissed now. Oga is stupid but no one just forgets about something as messed up as what they did!

"I told you that?" Oga repeated dumbly and Furuichi is starting to fume.

'You can't tell me that you've forgotten about it!' Furuichi screamed in his head. He went up to Oga to make him see that this is important to. He saw Oga realize that Furuichi is serious but nothing more than that. "Don't tell me you don't remember!" In his fury he tugged at his scarf harshly and stretched his neck so Oga would see what he did.

Oga froze. When he snapped out of his shock, he stepped closer to Furuichi and then pulled at his scarf to take it off entirely. He let it drop to the floor while he took a closer look at his neck. Furuichi is starting to feel hot again because they're so close and Oga is tugging at his collar so he can see more of the rest of his marks. His body remembered his touch. He couldn't blame himself so much since it was just a while ago that he put those marks there.

Furuichi could feel him shaking a bit and he looked into Oga's eyes - he's angry. And from this close proximity he could hear his teeth gritting.

"Who did this to you?! I'll beat 'em up!" Oga shouted.

That wasn't the reaction Furuichi wanted to hear.

"Furuichi, tell me! I'll knock 'em dead!" Oga is shaking him, forcing him to answer. But all he did was look away. Furuichi realized that Oga clearly doesn't remember. And he's stuck alone with all the fucked up memories of last night.

'Leave it to Oga to mistake hickeys for bruises. Jesus Christ.' Furuichi wanted to laugh at Oga's dumbness. 'They're all in my neck too. Who the hell only punches people in the neck anyway?! Nobody. Fucking nobody. But of course, Oga doesn't know that.' Furuichi is stuck in his thoughts for a while, fully ignoring Oga.

"Oga," Furuichi spoke and Og-a quiets down because he wants to hear his answer. "Let me go." He said, in a voice that makes even Oga falter.

"But who did that to you? I swear I'll-"

"Let go of me, Oga." Furuichi's emotionless command actually fazed Oga and he shuts up. "I'm going to the nurse. I don't feel good."

Oga is still mad. And Beel is actually tearing up a bit. But Oga lets Furuichi go anyway.

* * *

 

Furuichi didn't go to the nurse.

There really isn't even a nurse in Ishiyama High. And Oga, in all his dumbness, failed to realize that.

Furuichi went right out of the school. He's just glad that Oga let him go. He looked like he was betrayed when Furuichi left him there in the hallway... but he can't keep on thinking about Oga's emotions, no matter how rare and barely there they seem to be.

Furuichi just wanted to go home. His parents are both out since they both have day jobs. When his mom gets home at around noon he'll just tell her that the nurse sent him home early since he's... feverish. He guessed he'll go with that.

Even walking comes as a big chore to him. Walking along the main street, he's pissed off that he's still nearer to the school than to his house. If only he can teleport. Where is Alaindelon when he wants him around? It's quiet and he's alone, and so he's left with his thoughts again. 'Why doesn't Oga remember? Is that proof that what happened between us was a hallucination? But why are there marks left on me if it was just a hallucination?' Furuichi scratched his head harshly, trying to stop thinking and also trying to think more clearly.

'I'm going crazy, aren't I?' Furuichi is stuck with that conclusion for now.

He passed by the playground where Oga and Beel failed at their park debut and kept walking while staring at the play equipment. He's feeling nostalgic. He remembered being a kid, before Oga became his life. Staring at the swings and the slide as he kept on walking, Furuichi barely felt the presence of a person in front of him. And thank goodness he felt it, otherwise he might've slammed right into the person. That's never good around these places, especially when Furuichi is alone.

Furuichi didn't hit the person but he apologized anyway. "S-sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I'm hea-" he stopped himself mid-sentence because he knew this person.

Well... not exactly. But he's definitely seen him before. Kinda short, light blue hair, girly face. He doesn't have a name in mind but he definitely recognized the uniform he's wearing. And the gills for ears are definitely unmistakable. It's a member of the Pillar Squad. He froze in his spot. He doesn't know whether to run or greet him. Technically, they're enemies since Furuichi is on Beel's team and this guy's on En's team. But on the other hand, he can call up to these guys anytime using the demon lord's tissues. Friend or foe? While Furuichi is squinting his eyes and battling with himself, trying to decide on how to react, he speaks.

"You're the constant companion of the contractor of Beelzebub IV, correct?" The demon asked, voice monotonous. Furuichi thought that if that's how they start their conversation, this is about to go downhill for him.

Furuichi stepped back a little bit and tried to think, 'How do I get away from this?'

"Answer me. Are you Furuichi Takayuki?" The demon asks him again, more sternly this time. Furuichi nodded nervously. He knew he shouldn't have but it's hard to lie when you're scared shitless.

The demon only smiled slightly then reached towards Furuichi to seize his wrist. The white-haired boy flinched away but his hold is strong and they're starting to blur. And that's not at all in the figurative sense. Furuichi can only relate this sensation to being transported.

_What now?_

* * *

 

The feeling of being transported wasn't a foreign feeling to him anymore... But it was still terrifying. Before you reach your destination, you're just in an empty space for a while, feeling that fleeting motion around you but you don't know what's causing it. You're technically in the middle of nothingness. So out of fright, Furuichi clung to his captor.

When the fleeting feeling stops and he can open his eyes again, Furuichi saw that he's in a dimly lit but spacious room, with carpeted floors and well-decorated walls and such. The room looked intimidating with harsh reds and blacks. It didn't help that there were paintings of people being tortured scattered about the walls. Mounted heads of demonic creatures decorated the center of a wide wall where the headboard is. Furuichi couldn't see himself relaxing in this dungeon of a bedroom. Even if it's set up like a hotel room. Aside from the fixtures, the furniture in the room is pretty modern. It has a big bed smack in the middle, a fancy-looking coffee table at one end, near the fireplace, and an elegant-looking bookshelf on one corner, next to a birdcage-esque accent chair. There were no windows and there was only one door. Funnily enough, it still looked pretty tame for something Furuichi believed is in the demon world. Furuichi couldn't put his finger on it but there was something weird about one wall of the room. It's completely bare, unlike the overly decorated other walls.

Furuichi was still clinging to the pillar squad member and he was weirded out that the demon didn't lash out at him for doing so. Actually, he was simply staring at Furuichi.

"W-what?" Furuichi stammered because he couldn't decipher what the demon is thinking. He wasn't letting go of Furuichi's wrist either. Then, the demon reached up to tug him down by the collar. He pulled him to his level and leaned to him closer. Furuichi was shocked by his actions and therefore remained frozen before him. The demon's eyes were darting towards his eyes, then the top of his head, then his mouth. He was looking really closely.

"Are you really an angel?" The demon surprised him when he suddenly spoke. Furuichi hadn't even answered yet when he spoke again. "You have to be. Behemoth himself said so." He said that as if to affirm himself. As for the white-haired boy, a million questions were buzzing in his head.

He thought he was kidnapped because he can be used to lure Oga here.

When the demon let go of Furuichi he made his way to the throne-looking chair in the corner of the room. He guessed teleporting here took a toll on his body. He sighed heavily as he sat down. As for Furuichi, he didn't feel any more tired than he had been before teleporting. Either that or he's reached peak tiredness, considering what happened to him last night with Oga and having been deprived of sleep. However, he tucked that memory away because right now there are more pressing matters.

"Why did you take me here?" Furuichi asked calmly, since there really is no reason to be violent. Unlike most other pillar squad members, this one's more inclined to talking rather than fighting. He remembered so.

The demon looked up at him from his corner of the room and spoke. "I have never seen an angel who's essence is hidden so perfectly in human flesh."

Furuichi's brow furrowed. The demon said that like it was his answer to his question.

"I want to see you when your essence is revealed." The demon looked at him longingly, like he was really asking for his permission. Furuichi was taken aback, because the way he looked at him was that of complete adoration.

"H-huh?" was his very well-thought out reply. He hadn't the slightest idea about what he's talking about.

"Let me be one of those whom you'll relieve, please?" Still sitting down, the demon's face is a pleading one. Furuichi had to admit, he's really cute. But what the hell is he saying?!

"Your relief, I wa-"

The loud bang of the door hitting the wall interrupted him. Furuichi darted his head to the direction of the noise and then a flash of red clouds his vision and all of a sudden he's tackled to the floor and something soft is against his face.

"Furuichi~ Furuichi~!"

He could hear squealing and giggling. That voice... is that...?

The softness against Furuichi's face pulls away and he saw the smiling face of Agiel. She's straddling him. "A-Agiel..?" he said out loud. He gulped nervously because of their position and damn it his hormones are really on a ride today. She offers him a real HD quality view of her barely clothed chest as she leans in a bit to greet him with a loud "Heya~!". He's amazed he hadn't bled out of his nose yet.

Then he heard footsteps and people are coming in the room. Just two people actually, but he can't really see them because Agiel is crushing him in a spine-breaking hug, not that he's complaining.

"Are you alright, Naga?" he heard a familiar voice. Furuichi thought it's Hecadoth but he's not totally sure. Agiel's lady parts are distracting him too much. And Naga! Of course! So that was the name of the guy that teleported him here.

"We have just arrived. I'm a little winded." Naga replies.

"You can rest outside. You aren't needed here." The other spoke. His voice was more gruff sounding.

"But I want to see his angelic form." He insisted.

Somebody groaned and now Furuichi is sure that that was Hecadoth.

"Go ahead, Agiel." The still unidentified demon ordered her. Agiel got off of him and stood up. So then Furuichi stood up as well. He looked at the guys who entered with Agiel. He was right, one of the guys who entered was Hecadoth and the other more angry-sounding one was Jabberwock. The demons are all looking at him and by their expectant stares, he was getting a bit of stage fright.

"What?" Furuichi asked nervously.

Agiel smiled and then dragged Furuichi to the bed and pushed him down. He fell back right away and to that Furuichi was happy he was weak. Just when he thought it couldn't get any more porn-clichéd, she crawled on top of him with a really haughty expression on her face. He felt his face get hot considerably.

She's looking at him straight in the eyes as she takes off her coat and throws it away behind her. He gulped audibly and he's screaming in his head. 'Holy shit! Is this really happening?!' She makes that snappy head movement that chicks in porn always do and it makes her long, braided hair flip all wildly behind her. Then she reaches to her back and he thought she's trying to unclasp her bra-like bikini armor.

"Is that how we get his essence to come out?" Furuichi heard Naga speak and that is a miracle because he thought his attention is undivided towards Agiel on top of him. Hearing them made him feel strange. 'Are they seriously gonna watch this?'

"That's what Behemoth said." Hecadoth answered.

"I thought you said that was what you saw too?" That was Jabberwock.

He's starting to wonder what they're talking about, but then the bra comes off and Furuichi felt a massive nosebleed about to happen. She's sitting on a place that's in danger of being stimulated right now. And he could swear he felt her grinding against him.

"Oh... that's so cute~" Agiel keens after seeing his expression.

'Was it too obvious that this is a first for me?' Furuichi thought. She smiles down at him before pulling his head up to squash it to her chest.

While his face is currently in heaven, he felt her turn a bit to face the other demons, "Hmph... why isn't anything happening?" he heard Agiel whine. It was a question directed to Jabberwock.

"I thought you said you've seen it work before?" That was Jabberwock, and he can sense that he's getting mad.

Meanwhile, Furuichi is a bit worried that he might get blood all over Agiel's cleavage. It goes quiet inside the room and he didn't know if there was some telepathic communication that transpired between the demons but Agiel suddenly pulls his face away from her ample chest and asks him a question that hit him like a freight train. "Are you gay, baby?" It came out of nowhere so Furuichi didn't know how to respond. He didn't know if he scowled or what but Furuichi thought she took his expression as a yes because she pushed him back down to the bed and got off and took her clothes from the floor. She was offended, he thought.

"H-hey, I'm not..!" he couldn't finish the sentence because... well he wasn't exactly sure if he was all straight. And his doubts all stem from last night's hallucination. "Why did you even..?!" he couldn't finish his question either because if he ask her why she stopped, he had to know why she begun in the first place. And he didn't know the answer to either of those questions. So he remained there in bed, wondering what he did wrong and watching Agiel in a corner of the room put her bra back on and then he heard the others arguing.

Jabberwock was giving Hecadoth the glare of the century. "Are you sure you've seen it work before?"

"He summoned me while in his angelic form... I felt it." Hecadoth replied confidently. Furuichi saw Naga widening his eyes at that.

"Then why the hell isn't anything happening yet?" Jabberwock was impatient. He wished they'd explain things to the lone human in the room. He was dragged in here knowing jack shit and he's so confused. But he's not about to interrupt them since they all look angry.

"Maybe you should've waited for Behemoth's actual orders." Naga flinched at Hecadoth's frank words.

"He still wants the stupid brat to know of it. I can't wait for that."

"Are you telling me that we acted without Lord En's approval?" Naga interjected. He was surprised of what Jabberwock just said.

"Well Hecadoth was so sure of it!"

"It was real. Ask him. He summoned him while he was..." Hecadoth looked at him as he trailed off and he felt his face heating up madly. That's right. In his hallucination, Hecadoth saw him and Oga getting hardcore last night. But if he remembers... then does that mean...? he scratched his head in confusion. 'So is it not a hallucination?' 

"While he was what? Maybe we can get an idea of how we can make his angelic form come out again. What was Beelzebub's contractor doing?" Jabberwock questioned Hecadoth.

"...well..." Furuichi felt Hecadoth looking at him again but he can't stare back. 'Why did they have to bring this up? And is it really not a hallucination?!' Furuichi was screaming in his head.

"...he was about to get fucked by Oga." Somebody could've tazed Furuichi right in the eye and that would've shocked him less than the way Hecadoth just worded that out.

"Don't tell them that!" Furuichi screeched while sitting up from the bed, mortified. He can feel his blush get redder now that their attention is all on him.

"So he is gay!" he heard Agiel whine from her corner of the room. She draped herself over the coffee table and she looks so rejected.

"That proves it then..." Jabberwock said. He's walking towards Furuichi. 

The lone human gulped audibly as his back stiffened. He didn't like where this is going.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cut a little awkwardly and I'm sorry for that. But I had to! Since I wanted a bigger focus on what's to come next. :D


	4. Choking on Halos

_If heaven’s grief brings hell’s rain_  
_Then I’d trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

* * *

  
"That proves it then..." Jabberwock said. He's walking towards Furuichi. The smaller boy did not like where this is going.

"H-hey... what..." Furuichi got nervous and scooted as far as he could from Jabberwock's threatening presence. When his back hit the headboard, he thought he was gonna cry. He pulled his knees close to his chest and hid his face. Jabberwock isn't just some thug whose punches Furuichi can endure. And he can't exactly call on the pillar squad using the tissues to help him. Jabberwock's the strongest out of all of them! He can't defend himself.

And Furuichi knew he’d be done for if this guy even just slaps him. "Don't hurt me. I surrender!"

But it was futile to even wish that he'd stop. Jabberwock looked like he was going for the kill. Furuichi  felt the bed tip at his weight and he felt him loom over his smaller form. Furuichi looked up and saw Jabberwock’s gaze. He looked like he's ready to pounce. Furuichi used his hands to hide his face and he tried to push himself further back, wishing that the headboard would just consume him. But like Jabberwock heeding his plea, that too was impossible.

Jabberwock seized his wrists and the fact that he could easily grip both with one hand terrified him. He felt Jabberwock’s other hand pull at his ankle and tug harshly. He stretched his legs so he'd be between them but he kept on wanting to curl himself into a ball so he just folded them right back.

"I'll break your legs if you keep on doing that."

After hearing those words he had to comply. Shaking in terror, Furuichi stretched his legs out.  
Jabberwock then let go of the smaller boy’s wrists and ankle to reach out to the front of his pants, wanting to unbuckle the belt.

But somebody interrupted him.

"Wait, Jabberwock." It was Hecadoth, who raised his arm to shield Furuichi from his leader’s touches.

"Furuichi," Hecadoth called out to him as if pleading. The smaller boy looked up from hiding his face behind his trembling hands. "...if you can trigger it yourself, do it now." Hecadoth says calmly but there’s genuine worry painting his features.

"What does that mean?" Furuichi asked and then Jabberwock went right back to taking Furuichi’s belt off, saying, "Clearly, he can't trigger it himself."

Furuichi’s pants were immediately unbuttoned and unzipped. Jabberwock lifted him up a bit so he can tug down his pants. Furuichi was scared of how the crazy dragon can move his entire weight around so effortlessly. All the while, he’s shaking. In his mind, he’s screaming, ‘What did I do?’

"Why?" Furuichi willed himself to ask that at least.

Jabberwock actually stopped to answer him. "We all just want to see you in your purest form."

‘What the fuck does that mean?’, Furuichi wanted to scream but his voice is far too unsteady to word anything out.

"It's not my fault that this is how it's triggered." Jabberwock added, and right after that he tugged down Furuichi’s boxers. And as if he's hurrying, Jabberwock takes his flaccid cock and fists around it, dragging his calloused palm up and down. Furuichi flinched and squeezed his eyes shut, still not believing that this is happening.

He’s been kidnapped by Oga's enemies before. While tied up, he’s experienced getting beat up and abused. Furuichi figured they like to vent their frustrations on someone acquainted with the object of their hatred, which was in his case, always Oga. But he’s never been abused sexually by any of his captors. He could feel Jabberwock's hard and enormous fingertip fondling him at the slit and at that he felt tears prick his eyes.

'You're too forceful and you're too big for me.' Furuichi wanted to tell him that as he saw him get frustrated that the smaller boy is not getting hard at all, but he can't muster enough courage to say that. Furuichi doesn’'t think Jabberwock knows what he's doing.

"Fuck it." Jabberwock cursed before moving away. Furuichi thought he was gonna leave him be since he couldn't get him off but those hopes were wiped away when Jabberwock put his large hand to the back of the smaller boy’s head and pushed down hard so he'd faceplant to the bed. Jabberwock placed himself behind Furuichi and then tug down the back of his boxers. His ass is in the air because of how the demon pushed Furuichi, and now it's bare.

There’s no other way to put it... He doesn't want to think about what Jabberwock is about to do.

Furuichi heard shuffling of clothes behind him while he managed to recover from faceplanting a while ago. He’s trembling but he was able to look back at him and utter in a cracking voice. "D-don't..." his vision is getting foggy with tears.

If Jabberwock didn't listen to him before, Furuichi didn't think this time would be different.

"Please don't..!" He still tried but he braced himself. Furuichi could hear the demon groaning lowly behind him, holding him up by his hips while the rest of him is just lying limp on the bed.

"Just give in to it, it'd be over much sooner if you do." Jabberwock told him while rubbing his back like he was trying to soothe Furuichi. To that, he wanted to curse out loud. ‘Are you trying to soothe me mid-rape?’

It was quiet for a while in the room. Furuichi couldn't even tell that Hecadoth was there just standing beside the bed, Naga sitting and watching on a corner, and Agiel watching on another. The only sound in the room was that of Jabberwock spitting to his hand and using that to lubricate himself.

Furuichi sighed. He doesn’t see a way out of this. His heart ached for the one possibility of being saved. Oga. Though at this certain circumstance, he doesn’t think he can take being found half-naked by Oga.

‘I'm a little touched that Jabberwock even bothered to think about lubrication.’ Furuichi thought and figured that since his sarcasm is still intact then maybe he hasn’t been beaten to the point of insanity yet. Maybe he can survive this. He held onto that hope as he sobbed while he buried his face to the bedsheets. Furuichi hid his face with his arms because he doesn't want anyone to see his pathetic crying.

"Relax, goddammit." Jabberwock orders Furuichi, while he made a shaky attempt of rubbing his shoulders as if to comfort him. But how can he relax? Jabberwock is more than six feet tall and built like brick house. Apart from that, he could feel Jabberwock’s dick being gummed by his crack and Furuichi can tell that he's more than just well-endowed. He tensed and bit his lip, knowing that he’ll scream if he doesn't. He felt Jabberwock spread his thighs further but he gave up on it because his pants and boxers, which were bunched up at his knees, were hindering that. Jabberwock forced him open and Furuichi wanted to sink into the mattress out of humiliation. Jabberwock’s thumbs are trying to stretch him _there_ and soon after he's angling the head of his cock against his entrance. He forcibly pushed himself in, gripping him by the hips. Furuichi is stretched impossibly and very painfully so.

"Ah..!" his breath hitched as he let that out and he’s stopped breathing, the shock overwhelming him.

Jabberwock doesn't stop, but instead pushed himself further in. It's so painful that Furuichi has broken down under him, crying like how a child would. He felt like he’s about to split in half. he couldn't stop the sobs from escaping his throat. Jabberwock is buried to the hilt, or at least Furuichi thought he is. He hoped he is. 'Cause he can't take any more of him. He can’t take any more of this.

Furuichi knew they were both too raw so he doubted that Jabberwock is even enjoying this poor excuse of sex but he kept it up. Jabberwock was exhaling loudly behind him while Furuichi remained a whimpering heck of limbs under him. The smaller boy’s shoulders were shaking and his face was stained with multiple trails of tears. Suddenly, Jabberwock jerks back and like he expected, he slams right back in.

"Ahhh!" Furuichi wasn't able to stop his pain from being voiced out. His back arches and he gripped blindly in front of him, wanting anyone or anything to save him from this.

"Please stop!"

Jabberwock does stop but he doesn't think it was because he begged for it. Furuichi felt the bed tip in front of him and there's a hand at his shoulder. He was pushed upwards, held up under the armpits and made to kneel. Jabberwock’s half-hard cock pressed at odd angles inside him. Furuichi’s thighs shook at the unwanted pleasure. It was Hecadoth who pushed him up to this position.

"What?" Jabberwock let out, his voice tainted with his usual anger and impatience.

"He's not gonna get aroused if all you do is hurt him." Hecadoth answered.

Furuichi is clinging to Hecadoth for dear life. He thought he's gonna get him out of this... but then he felt Hecadoth’s gloved hand reach down to push up his school shirt and sweater to expose his dick. He clamped around it, working his fingers around it with just the right pressure, The leather fabric of his gloves made everything feel so much more sensual.

But Furuichi punched him. He punched him as hard as he could, right at his cheek bone. Naturally, the demon doesn't even flinch but he looked at Furuichi in bewilderment.

"W-what the hell do y-you think you're doing t-to me?" Furuichi mustered all shreds of his sanity to will himself to still speak coherently.

Hecadoth remained there silent and Jabberwock stopped his painful thrusting too.

"Why do you feel the need to do this? I'd rather you beat me half to death..." Furuichi lamented as fresh tears streamed down his face. He hate to lean on Hecadoth's chest while he’s mad at him but he’s so weak now. He’s tired, traumatized, sleep-deprived, used, forgotten and heartbroken... Furuichi knew they're not really allies. Yet he still felt so betrayed.

"Beat you half to death?" Hecadoth repeats.

The demon sounded confused so Furuichi tried to explain. "I don't know why you feel the need to do all this. Do you want Oga to feel really guilty when he comes? But what about my feelings?" Sobs pepper his statements. Furuichi even doubted if they could understand him.

"Why are you bringing up Oga?"

"Because you kidnapped me to lure him in here... ehh..." Furuichi moaned at the end as Jabberwock chose this time to pull out of him completely. It goes quiet for a second, save for Furuichi’s sobs and ragged breathing. He clung to Hecadoth as he tried to recover from being wrecked no more than just a minute ago.

Then Jabberwock deadpans, "We don't give a shit about Oga."

"He has nothing to do with this." Hecadoth adds.

Furuichi doesn’t quite understand. If that's so,..."Then why the fuck did you take me?"

They go quiet again and it's Hecadoth who talked first, he looked at him seriously and said, "Behemoth has learned about your abilities and wants to use it for the pillar squad."

'What abilities?' Furuichi wanted to ask that but he thought the answer is 'the ability to lure Oga somewhere'. So instead he accused, "So you take me by force?" He didn't mean the double entendre, but it definitely fit here.

"It's because Behemoth is scared of what you can do."

The look of disbelief in Furuichi’s face was probably too obvious that it shone through his still pained expression. So Hecadoth explained further, "Don't you remember being an angel? You summoned me while you were still in that form."

‘Fuck you Hecadoth and your charming voice.’ Furuichi cursed in his head. He felt as though he’s about to pass out so he’s nodding to Hecadoth’s words even though he thought the angel thing wasn't real anymore.

"As an angel, Behemoth considers you a big threat to the pillar squad..."

Furuichi is leaning to Hecadoth, squeezing his arms because he felt he might melt or dissolve if he doesn't. He was curious and he wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"Behemoth explained to us, that the entirety of the squad is outmatched if an angel is one of our enemies..." Hecadoth explained and Jabberwock reacted to that. "You don't need to tell him that." the leader muttered. Furuichi couldn't believe Hecadoth's words but Jabberwock's reaction made him believe it.

"I thought... that seeing those wings on my back was a hallucination." Furuichi admitted.

"It was real. I can't mistake what I felt back then. The effects lingered." Hecadoth said. And then Furuichi felt the bed tip again from somewhere in his side.

"You're damn right it lingered. I was with Heca while you had him summoned! He was groaning and gasping so hard I didn't know if he was about to orgasm or die of a heart attack!" Agiel's high-pitched voice grounded Furuichi to where he was again. Furuichi started chuckling, thinking, ‘What’s wrong with these demons?’

Hecadoth quieted down after that, glaring at Agiel. Jabberwock instead was curious as to what it was like being summoned by an angel.

Furuichi was silent as well. It was long enough that he could tell the demons around him suspected he passed out. When he spoke again, this was what he said. "Why did you take me?" They've already answered this but he want to hear it again.

"Because Behemoth almost got a stroke from finding out about your angelic essence being revealed too early~" Agiel answered.

"And we can't let you remain an enemy." Hecadoth added.

Now he had to ask why they've kept on touching him ever since he got transported here. "Why are you trying so hard to get me aroused?"

"My father said that was how we'll get your angelic form to come out." Jabberwock spoke.

"Wasn't that the way you triggered it last time? I saw you and that bastard..." Hecadoth was referring to Oga.

"Why do you guys want to see this... angelic essence so bad?" Furuichi interrupted him before the memories of last night threatened to spring up. He doesn't want to remember what he and Oga were doing that time. After asking that, Furuichi felt the bed tip to his other side. It was Naga, who answered him,

"Relief. You can give us relief." Naga said. Furuichi was taken aback by his longing gaze. He looked as if he’s in love with him. Furuichi realized he’s never been looked at like that before…

And all this talk made him feel alright... made him feel important even. It felt good to be needed. Call him old-fashioned or weird, but all he really wanted is to be needed by somebody. Being told that he caused this much effect to these demons made him feel assured. Furuichi doesn't feel like such a useless piece of shit. He’s still doubting whether the angel thing was real or not but he’s gonna keep them talking. His ego craves for it. "So you need me?" He sounded so smug but they're making him feel special so why not.

They didn't answer for a while and they all just sat there, focusing on Furuichi’s face like it's a wonder of the world.

"Hey..." he tried to snap them out of their trance but they're not moving and he doesn't think they're even breathing.

Hot.

Not as intense as Oga's from last night, but everyone around him is searing hot. The feeling was suddenly strong all around him and it hit him all at once. Furuichi heard Agiel squeal something incoherent and she pulled at Furuichi’s hand that was previously clinging onto Hecadoth's arm. He looked at her curiously while she was nuzzling against his hand, but then he saw something unbelievable.

The hand she took was glowing. And those bluish, curving lines decorating his skin were unmistakable.

It's back.

"Fuck." That was Jabberwock behind him and he's running his hands along Furuichi’s exposed abdomen. It's the heated touch again, like Oga's last night. He felt a hot hand against his hip as well. All of a sudden he felt Jabberwock thrust up again and he bounced while clinging onto Hecadoth, who's still watching him. He’s filled to the brim. It's very hot inside him. And very wet.

"Wha- eh... ah..!" Furuichi stuttered. ‘Why this again?’, he wanted to cry again and attempt to get away but as Jabberwock kept impaling him, the demon hits Furuichi somewhere that made him see stars over his vision. He bit his lip because he did not want to moan. But he couldn't help his hands from pulling at the closest thing they could grab. Every thrust that hit him just right had him pulling at Hecadoth's hair harshly. And he might've done that to Agiel with his other hand too. Furuichi didn't hear them complain.

When Jabberwock slowed down his frantic rhythm, he felt him tremble before a warmth spilled inside Furuichi. Jabberwock pulled out after riding out his orgasm gradually. Furuichi is pissed off that he shot his wad inside him. There's so much of it, it's dripping viscous and thick down the inside of his thighs. The demon’s actions left him fully erect since it was the first time he experienced his prostate being stimulated. He reached down shakily to touch himself but Hecadoth's gloved hand beat him to it.

Furuichi stared up at Hecadoth and said, "No." But the demon is already stroking him, long and lingering swathes of his hand. Hecadoth looked like he's feeling it, like he's the one getting something from this.

A strangled moan escapes Furuichi, and he’s still pulling at Hecadoth's hair because he’s so close. He's giving Furuichi this kinky handjob, with his black gloved hands pumping his shaft in increasing intensity and his other hand fondling his balls. Furuichi felt his lip tremble under his teeth as he did his best to stay quiet amidst all this.

Behind Hecadoth, he could see a hazy Naga curiously watching him. He's still looking at him with those adoring eyes but this time his eyes focus on the top of his head, and he's reaching up. Furuichi felt the tips of his fingers trace the inside curve of his halo and that mere touch took him to the edge. Furuichi moaned, and the melody is a shameful one. The other demons in the room stare at him as they listen. He writhed, not knowing what to do with himself. A tremor runs through his body and his wings flutter behind him in a manner that made feathers rain down on all of them. The shimmering, white and dainty looking wisps cascading gently over them was a heavenly sight, and _they didn't deserve it_ . He could feel their watchful gazes. _You demons don't deserve it._

Furuichi came on Hecadoth's hand, thick rivulets of his seed oozing slowly. The pressure inside him is so intense but when he came, it was a slow, sensual burn. Hecadoth didn't mind that he soaked his glove, stained his sleeve and made a mess of the front of his uniform. Hecadoth didn't mind that he pulled at his hair as he was riding the whole thing out. So Furuichi guessed he had to not mind that Hecadoth still kept his hand to his hips as he came, like he wanted to direct his release. And he guessed he had to not mind that he was watching him the whole time, seeming to want to memorize the erotic scene that he was. He was the picture of lewdness, the angelic characteristics makes him an oxymoron.

They're all watching Furuichi and he’s not surprised. He just came with a dragged-out and breathless moan. Furuichi felt Jabberwock behind him pull at the torn fabric on his back that his wings caused. He could see Agiel content with the feeling of his palm against her face. He realized she's trying to soothe herself. He scratched her cheek while he was writhing a while ago.

Furuichi is blushing so hard. They're still watching him. He looked down and closed his eyes. 'What just happened?'

"Arousal is not really your trigger, is it?" Hecadoth said in front of Furuichi. "It's... assurance."  
Naga dropped his hand down to touch the feathers of his wings. He must have noticed that his halo shouldn't be touched.

"That's right. You turned into that while we were relieving you of doubt of yourself. Your essence manifested itself while we were giving you affirmation."

He kept his eyes shut and his head down as he let their words sink in. These bastards are technically telling him that they didn't need to get him aroused, but they did that anyway. They did a lot more than that. He fully intended to call them out on their bullshit. "Then why did you still fuck me?"

The other three kept silent since they knew the question was for Jabberwock. It took him a while to answer. With a cough for an introduction, Jabberwock shrugs, "I couldn't stop."

"You couldn't stop." Furuichi repeated. There was venom in his voice that he didn't know he had.

Jabberwock stopped fondling Furuichi’s wings and then what he said next shocked the newly-realized angel. Jabberwock’s voice had lost its natural gruff sound. All he said was a curt, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Furuichi was taken aback. Did the Crazy Dragon of the Pillar Squad just ask for his forgiveness? Despite that being as shocking as it was, he didn't speak at all. Furuichi didn't give him any hint that he accepted his apology. He was more than just mad. They just defiled him. There's a voice in his head that keeps repeating. _You demons didn't deserve it._ Furuichi agreed with it.

They've all stopped touching Furuichi and he only kept bodily contact with Hecadoth because he couldn't keep himself upright on his own. He was angry and the demons could sense it. What surprised him is that they actually considered and acknowledged what he felt. When he finally looked up to meet their gazes, Hecadoth, Agiel and Naga all look scared stiff. They weren't really looking at the angel. They were looking at Jabberwock behind him.

Furuichi flinched, thinking that Jabberwock is gonna get violent with him. But when it doesn't happen, he started to wonder what's gotten them this scared.

So he looked back out of curiosity.

This would be the second time that he saw something behind him that he couldn't believe. Jabberwock was frozen, kneeling on the bed. There were glowing white symbols floating over his mouth and they seemed to silence him. His eyes were covered by a white haze and he doubted that he could see past it. His wrists were bound in front of him with golden chains that looked frail but Jabberwock couldn't move them at all. He remained there, bound. Furuichi could see him struggling to get free, but he couldn't even loosen it up. He's either gritting his teeth or seeming to shout, but no sound is coming out.

Realization started to set in and he tensed up.

Did he do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if it's Hecadoth, Hecados, Hecatos... I just stuck with the version that I got used to based on the translation I read. :/  
> It's probably Hecatos though. As in Hecate. :<
> 
> Please tell me what you think of the chapter! :D


	5. Pulling Out Fragile Teeth

_I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_  
_Still I’d trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

* * *

Furuichi stared at Jabberwock's current condition. He’s in utter disbelief. Jabberwock is helpless and Furuichi almost pitied him. The dainty gold chains binding his arms were making a mockery of his huge build. He can't move. The white haze over his eyes is thickening. He's moving his head as if to try and check if he could see past it. But it's obvious. He’s blind. A stark white seal is over his mouth. It's an emblem of a cross with curving lines protruding around it. Furuichi could see his mouth open and his throat constrict, forcing his voice out. But not a sound emits. He can't speak.  
  
Furuichi stared at all that and fell back, eyes wide as saucers. But as soon as his ass hit that bed, no matter how soft it was, it sent a spike of pain straight up his back. Furuichi shook in discomfort, feeling Jabberwock's slippery seed as Furuichi sat. The squelching noise it made when Furuichi pressed his thighs together made him shrink in himself.  
  
There's a loud bang on the door again and it was forcefully kicked open. The doorknob actually got buried in the wall. Stomping footsteps hurrying towards the foursome made Furuichi freeze in terror. It's just one person but Furuichi can tell this isn't just some other pillar squad member, considering everyone else around him is frozen in shock too. Who is it now?  
  
Furuichi remembered the made-up deity he was cursing a while ago when he met Oga at school when he still wasn't ready to see him. Like then, he’s uncomfortable again. And like then, Furuichi thought he'd be given a break from discomfort now. But Furuichi had none of that. The deity is on a roll today. The stare of the person who just entered was further intensifying his mortification. Furuichi wanted the bed to just swallow him up. Furuichi pulled down his sweater as an effort to at least hide a little bit of his shame.  
  
It's Behemoth.  
  
When he came in, he was furious. The doorknob in the wall was enough of an indication. The look in his eyes was intense with fury. Furuichi seriously thought that he was gonna lash out at him. But no.

When he caught sight of Furuichi, surprise just washed over his face. Then his eyes trailed down to his bare thighs and at that Furuichi got extremely uncomfortable. Then his eyes shot to Hecadoth and all the cum stains on the front of his uniform.  
  
The fucking pervert smiled and looked at them like he wants them to smile back. He even spoke, "I just knew something like this was bound to happen."  
  
Furuichi looked down and tried to distract himself. He’s mad. _Why do they take this like it's no big deal? And you demons didn't deserve it._  
  
Hecadoth surprised him when he actually spoke. It was a frigid and emotionless, "It was Jabberwock." Then he pointed towards him. The pervert didn't even see his own son right away. He's probably blind to everything else if there's something perverted to look at. Furuichi may not be the one to call out people about that kind of attitude, but he felt entitled to some anger here.  
  
When Behemoth's gaze shifted to where Hecadoth pointed at, Furuichi felt his pent-up rage completely dissipate and turn into fear. Behemoth's eyes went wide and he went to his son right away. He reached for the chains around his wrists but his hand ended up being singed. Furuichi could hear the hiss of his skin, like he touched molten metal. It sounded painful but Behemoth didn't show any trace of pain in his expression, only fury.  
  
Behemoth's contained rage made them all move back a little bit. He shouted in their direction, "This is why you don't act brash with angels!"  
  
He's looking sternly at the pillar squad members around Furuichi. He's… chastising them. It's weird to see all these powerful demons looking down like they're remorseful because their 'father figure' was pointing out their faults. Furuichi almost rolled his eyes at that bullshit but then Behemoth moved in front of him. He stared for a second too long, then asks, "Are you aware that you did that?" His voice held no contempt, and at that Furuichi is surprised. Like Furuichi, Behemoth also believes that he just bound, gagged and blinded his son. So shouldn't he be more angry at Furuichi?  
  
Furuichi can't stare back at him, not when his gaze looks hungry. No way. "I'm the best bet. That seal over his mouth looks a lot like the markings on my skin. But if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have thought…"  
  
"Do you think you can control it?" He asked again in a calm voice that is eerily creepy to Furuichi.  
  
"I doubt it." was his rushed reply. Furuichi didn't want to be here anymore. He felt like he’s going to get raped again.  
  
Behemoth moved away and got off the bed, much to Furuichi’s relief. He's pacing and scratching his head, like he's trying to sort things out. He looked back at the demons around Furuichi and said in a commanding tone, "Clean yourselves up first." Then he focuses on Furuichi. "I know you can't release those seals you put on Jabberwock when there's clear reminder of his sin dripping down your thighs."  
  
Furuichi winced at his choice of words and tried to tug down his sweater again like it'll really hide anything.  
  
But he's probably right... Though Furuichi is still not sure that he intended to release those seals on him. _You defiled me in the worst way and you demons were not worthy of it._ _  
_

* * *

It's amazing how efficient the pillar squad actually is.  
  
When Jabberwock was in charge a while ago, they were quarreling and debating almost every thing. But with Behemoth ordering them around, they move with no haste and no questions.  
  
Hecadoth is taking off his gloves and coat and his suit jacket. Those were the only stained part of his clothes anyway. Naga is talking with Behemoth. They're looking at him every now and then so Furuichi didn't think he was just being paranoid when he assumed that they're talking about him. When Hecadoth was done shedding his stained clothes, he was called by Behemoth too. Behemoth looks like he's scolding the two.  
  
Agiel was out since she was ordered to get Furuichi a change of clothes. Furuichi didn't realize it, but his school pants and boxers were ripped at the seams. That most likely happened while Jabberwock was forcefully ramming into him. And as if Furuichi could wear those again even if they weren't torn, when the crotch part is just heavy with Jabberwock's seed. Ugh. Furuichi kicked them off and used the shin part to wipe himself. He’s still a little sticky, but at least there's no more squelching noises every time Furuichi moved. He grimaced at his smell. No amount of wiping could get the smell of spunk off, he knew.  
  
He’s waiting for his change of clothes, wearing only his school shirt and sweater, socks and sneakers. Furuichi just kept pulling down his sweater to cover his nudity. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed. Jabberwock is just behind him, still squirming. Furuichi is happy that he had binded him.  
  
Furuichi looked at his bare legs. They actually don't look that bare with the soft glow of his skin and the curving bluish lines decorating it. Furuichi hadn't really looked at himself much when he’s in this form. That's not really his fault because somehow, Furuichi always ended up molested while in this strange state. And it's only last night that this first happened.  
  
In front of him is the wall Furuichi initially noticed as funny looking when Furuichi first got here. It still looked funny to him. Furuichi reached out to touch it and it's cool and smooth, like glass. What's weirder is that there are curtains on both ends of that wall. A thought that the wall is actually a one-way see-through window crossed his mind. And Furuichi hoped to hell that that wasn’t the case. He felt like he’ll go on a rampage if he finds out that there were people who watched him get raped on the other side of it. But... what can a rampaging Furuichi do? ...not much.  
  
Furuichi looked behind himself, just to check his wings. It's weird how he didn't really feel them behind him. It's like they're weightless, even though they're really broad and sturdy. In fact, it's even the longest he’s seen them. It's longer than his arms when they're stretched out sideways. Furuichi tried to move them experimentally. He thought the wings can carry him now. They flap behind him sloppily but it didn't get him anywhere.  
  
Agiel then pops in the room and finally, he’s not alone. It's awful to be alone when you're aware that you're being talked about. She hands him the regular pillar squad's uniform minus the coat, suit jacket and tie. She was actually successfully able to estimate his size. Furuichi put on the pants right away. They were just the right length, though it was a little loose at the waist. Furuichi looked behind Jabberwock for his discarded belt and Furuichi was relieved that it wasn't ruined.  
  
Agiel volunteered on helping him out of his shirt and sweater. His wings ripping through them made it hard to take them off. Furuichi didn't think he should take them off through his head anyway since it'll get caught in his halo. She snipped the back of his shirt and sweater easily enough and pulled it away. Furuichi tossed it to the floor on the pile of other tattered uniforms next to the bed. She helped him wear the shirt too. It was a button-up shirt so Furuichi didn't have to worry about it touching his halo. She sliced the back of it so his wings can slide in easily. Then Furuichi thought she pinned the fabric up again so his back wouldn't have to be bare. Furuichi didn't know how Agiel managed that but, he’s comfortable. Thank goodness for Agiel, knowing how to do these sorts of things. And thank goodness it was her who did this. Furuichi needed some gentle touch after all that roughness a while ago.  
  
He’s clean enough but he’s still hurting. Furuichi moved away from the bed, since he didn't want the new clothes to be stained with any more semen there. Agiel followed him to the chair by the coffee table and sat on the arm of it, next to him. She was holding something on her hand. Is that his phone?  
  
Come to think of it, she was doing something a while ago with his ruined and soiled pile of clothes. Furuichi forgot that he even had that phone. He doubted if it even still worked properly. Oga ended up cracking the screen when he threw it last night. Furuichi was able to send a text message to him a while ago, but he’s not sure if he even really received it.  
  
Agiel brought Furuichi’s phone up and smiled at him, "You have 10 unread messages and 11 missed calls!" Who knew you could get reception in the demon world?  
  
Furuichi tried to seem like he didn't give a shit but he knew Agiel saw through his feigned expression. _Well, it does feel nice to think that people might be worried about me._ _  
_  
She giggled, obviously aware of his lie, and kept on prodding his phone. Furuichi is too tired to snatch it away. Besides, the messages are probably something like 'Baka-ichi, you lazy bastard, why aren't you at school?' or 'Creepichi you better not be with Lamia being a pedo!' Furuichi sighed and tried to sit back fully on the chair so he could relax and rest, but his ass hurt so bad that he can only sit on the edge of it and his wings are also too big for him to be able to lean back on anything.  
  
Agiel cleared her throat and started, "Was that Oga I heard? Are you guys in trouble? Call back right away, Furuichi." Agiel read that with a tone that was meant to either tease him or make him blush. "From Miki. 4:20 AM. Who's Miki?"  
  
Furuichi didn't answer her and he didn't think she was really waiting for an answer. He wondered why he didn't see that message when he texted Oga a while ago. Maybe the asshole really did managed to ruin his phone.  
  
"Dude. Don't leave me worrying. From Miki. 4:38 AM. Aww! Baby, who’s Miki?" Agiel cooed. That actually tugged at his heart. Furuichi really made that guy worry, didn't he? "He tried to call you twice too." Agiel added.  
  
Furuichi turned away from her when he heard that. Why is Agiel being like this? Is she doing it to 'make his essence come out'? He’s still not even sure what that means. And, isn't it out already?

* * *

  
Oga was sitting in class and Baby Beel was on his desk. His usual ‘couldn’t-care-less’ aura had devolved into something more violent and domineering. His schoolmates knew better than to try anything with him today. Whether if it was to ask what's wrong or to challenge him in a fight, nobody bothered to come close. The very obvious absence of Furuichi, who was supposed to be always next to him, was what everybody considered to be Oga's problem.  
  
He was trying to look alright though. He was playing with the feather he picked up in his room, using it to tickle Beel's nose and cheeks. The baby liked it a lot. He was laughing, and that was calming Oga down.  
  
"Oga!" Somebody shouted. The whole room of students froze, bracing for Oga's reaction.  
  
"Oga!" It was a woman, calling out, and it seemed to be from outside the building. Everybody looked at the window and there, rising steadily, was Hilda standing on Akubaba. Hilda unsheathed the sword hidden in her parasol and slashed all the windows of Oga's classroom, leaving the room in a mess of broken glass. She stood there, looking sternly at Oga.  
  
His classmates were screaming their heads off and stumbling over each other to get away from the display of demonic strength.  
  
"It's Furuichi. I kno-" Before she even finished speaking, Oga jumped out of the classroom's window and went to her.

* * *

  
Agiel went back to giggling to herself, still checking on his messages when Furuichi saw Naga walk in their direction. He stopped right in front of him. Looking past the smaller demon, Furuichi could see Hecadoth still looking like he's being reprimanded by Behemoth. Furuichi’s attention shifted back to Naga when he knelt in front of him. And there's that adoring expression again, directed at him. Furuichi can't take it.  
  
"Stand up. Come on, you're being weird." Furuichi said.

"I just don't like looking down on you." Naga explained.

  
"Well I'm sitting down. So it's alright." Furuichi answered, hesitance obvious. He just didn’t know how to react to Naga’s adoration.  
  
The demon did stand up and after a minute of silence, he spoke again. "Were you not aware that you are a…"  
  
"I wasn't aware, yeah." Furuichi answered right away. A more exact answer would be, Furuichi was only aware of it around early morning today and he took it as a hallucination.  
  
"Then I guess you have questions regarding your new-found abilities."  
  
Furuichi looked back at him, a silent 'Go on'.  
  
Naga looked like he was trying to hold something back. That or he didn't know where to start explaining this.  
  
"May I see your markings?" Naga asked him while pointing at Furuichi’s right hand. The angel nodded but he had to admit, he got nervous at the thought of being touched again.  
  
Naga gingerly lifted his hand up and pushed up the long sleeve of the uniform Furuichi was lent, up until the crook of his elbow. He was examining the lines on his arm. Furuichi didn't know if he's really seeing anything though, they just look like a big abstraction to him.  
  
Furuichi could feel him shaking as his hands trace along his skin. "…of the highest order." that was the only thing Furuichi understood from what he stammered out.  
  
Naga wobbled and then let go of his hand. He's gasping hardly now, like he almost drowned. "Are you alright?" Furuichi asked him, noticing that the demon seemed paler than usual.  
  
"Yes…" He said that as he's still breathing shallowly, standing unsteadily in front of Furuichi. "…your relief…"  
  
Agiel giggled beside him. Then she dipped her head to Furuichi’s ear to tell him something. "These men could hardly contain themselves. It's funny how even Naga can't handle it. But I guess he's the one to be more affected anyway, he's the go-to guy for all things angelic!"  
  
Naga looked away and ignored Agiel. He seemed to have been able to regain his composure. "If you want to know who you are exactly, I have to see the root insignia. It is likely that it is somewhere on your chest."  
  
Furuichi figured that he might as well know, though he didn't know its implications. Furuichi pulled up his shirt to expose his chest. He didn't know what Naga meant by root insignia, because to him, they all look like just a mess of lines on his skin. But Naga did look like he's seeing something. He kept staring, aghast. A tentative hand was reaching out on his chest. He's tracing the lines and the expression on his face was like he couldn't believe it.

Naga knelt in front of Furuichi again, his fingers still ghosting above his heart. "You're the harbinger of judgment." He states, his expression was a cross between terrified and amazed.  
  
Furuichi only stared blankly at him. Of course, he had no idea about what Naga just said.

* * *

"Where is he?" Oga demanded as they soar through the air on Akubaba.

  
"In the demon world." Hilda replied. Oga was annoyed that her answers are so minimal. "We will meet with Alaindelon so we can get him there." She added.  
  
They land on a rooftop of a building and there, Alaindelon emerged. Hilda noticed that he looked like he was crying. "They wouldn't hurt him, Alaindelon. Don't worry."  
  
"What? What do you mean? Who's got him?" Oga asked frantically, looking at Hilda and Alaindelon for answers. Baby Beel is shaking while holding on to Oga. The baby looked scared. Hilda took him from Oga's shoulder and tried to calm him down.  
  
"Well, answer me!"  
  
Alaindelon and Hilda both look at each other, guilty expressions showing in their faces. Hilda looked down and then cleared her throat,  
  
"There's something you have to know."

* * *

  
It went silent for a while. Even Agiel stopped messing around with his phone. As to what being 'the harbinger of judgment' entailed, Furuichi had no clue. Naga only spoke after he recovered from being in a daze while kneeling in front of him between his legs. "Do you have any questions that you wish to ask me?"  
  
"Why do you look like you're about to keel over?" Furuichi deadpanned. He looked sick. It probably has something to do with his 'title'.  
  
Agiel let out a high-pitched laugh. Naga kept looking away and ignoring her.  
  
"Lemme answer that. I actually know. And though Naga doesn't look like it, he's embarrassed." Furuichi shifted his attention to Agiel.  
  
"Demonesses, or female demons like me, can feel relief from angels by merely being around them. It is a toned down level of relief though. But you're of the highest order. Even if the relief from you is toned down, it's just perfect for me. However, these men, these demons... well, they have that too. They can also feel your relief by being around you, but it's a really faint kind of relief. But when they touch you, the feeling is far more intense than what demonesses experience. If I touch you, the relief I get is somewhat just the same with not touching you." She ruffled his wings to further prove her point. "That's why Naga is being like that. He just touched your insignia and all. He just felt your relief, uncontained. Damn, I'm so jealous of men." She said with a sigh. She perked up again to continue, "And that's probably why Jabberwock couldn't stop himself a while ago… you know him, he has the least self-control."  
  
Furuichi stayed quiet at that. Furuichi didn't want to remember Jabberwock. "What exactly am I relieving you of?"  
  
Naga spoke this time, as if to redeem himself from being outshined by Agiel. "We are demons. We're the creatures meant to endure eternal pain. The fire of hell never leaves us. But you relieve us of that."  
  
Agiel sighed sadly and nodded. "I don't know what I'm gonna do if you leave this room. I can't go back to feeling hell unprotected."  
  
Furuichi retreated back in his mind. There was no way that these demons were so affected just by him being here.

  
"Do you have more questions? Go ahead and ask me." Naga looked up again at the angel.  
  
"…maybe later. I'm a little tired. I can't really think." And Furuichi can't really keep on watching his face like that. He reminded him of Oga's delirium from last night.  
  
"Then… may I…" Naga stammered and he's rubbing his hands obsessively, not being able to meet his gaze.  
  
"May I touch you again? I only want relief that you're willing to give me. I can't remain here in the same room as you and not at least ask you of this."  
  
Furuichi can't believe that he's saying that. He’d just been informed that he really did give them something they've been living all their lives without. But he’s still shocked at how serious he is. "…well…" _I'm a giver. Yeah. I'm a damn pushover._ Furuichi reached out to him with the same hand he just examined earlier. "Do what you want."  
  
When Furuichi said that Naga’s face just lit up. He took his hand cautiously, like he's still not sure that Furuichi just let him.

"Can I really?" He asked him again.

"Yeah, sure." Furuichi said.  
  
Naga noticed the burns on his palm and fingers and looked at him questioningly. "Where did this come from?"  
  
"Don't mind that." Furuichi dismissed it.  
  
"It's terrible that you can heal us, but all we demons can do to you is hurt you." Naga said.  
  
"I know of something that can help you, however... But I'm not entirely sure. I deemed it as a myth." Furuichi didn't know they regarded anything as a myth over here in the demon world. "The world works in halves. The fire of the demon can be quenched with the water of the angel. The water of the angel can be evanesced with the fire of the demon. But only if you are equals. If you find the demon that complements you, that is the demon that can heal you back."  
  
"Just take my hand before I change his mind…" Furuichi cut him off because he remembered Oga in his demon form, when he started to make him feel good in the middle of their 'adventure' last night. Furuichi remembered Oga burning him turning into something more warm and comforting. He’d be willing to bet that he's his counterpart. Oga even told him that Furuichi was 'like water'. But then again, he’s not so sure. He was the one who burned him in the first place...  
  
"Thank you." Naga pressed his hand against his cheek. He's so cute. Furuichi almost wished he was a girl. But there's a perfectly hot one right beside him. But all she's doing is reading his text messages.  
  
"You didn't go to the nurse." Agiel read and Furuichi had to process that for it to make sense. "From Oga. 8:04 AM"

Oh.  
  
"Stop reading my messages." Furuichi told her but it held no threat. And he’s still tired and dazed from all the information he learned, so Furuichi didn't even make an effort to steal back his phone from her.  
  
"Did you go home?" She kept on reading his inbox, a wide grin across her face. "From Oga. 8:39 AM"  
  
"Hey Furuichi, why aren't you at school? Aww! He put an emoticon of a cartoon dog with a question mark over its head." She giggled at the message. That's probably from Toujou. "Oga is mad at everyone. From Toujou. 9:05 AM."  
  
"Where are you?" Furuichi started to blush. His heart feels warm from what Agiel is reading. "From Oga. 9:22 AM. Aww! He's really worried about you, baby."  
  
"Give it back, come on. I'll read it myself. You don't have to..."  
  
She cut him off, reading another message, "And who hurt you? You said it happened last night. Tell me who did it. Seriously I'll kill them." Furuichi started to feel good again. This is a display of Oga's good side. It's hard to come by. But when it does, it hits him hard. "From Oga. 9:40 AM"  
  
"Heyyyy answer meeeeee" She drawled that out really long too. And Furuichi knew that's probably how Oga spelled it out in his text. "From Oga. 10:13 AM"  
  
"Furuichi, answer your goddamn phone. From Oga. 10:27 AM" Agiel smiled and then added. "He called you three times before texting that."  
  
"Where the hell are you?" Agiel giggled at the irony in the message. "He texted that after trying to call you six times. Six times!" She looked at him to check his reaction first, then added, "From Oga. 10:50 AM"  
  
Furuichi squirmed in his seat. His heart is swelling. Who knew that that bastard was capable of worrying? 'He's worried about me..?' _He's worried about you._ _  
_  
Furuichi closed his eyes, trying to calm his heart. He didn't know how to take in all of this. He felt overwhelmed with happy thoughts. And he’s not used to it. _You were for him, remember?_ _  
_  
Furuichi felt Naga take his hand away from his face. Furuichi heard him let out shuddering breaths as he kept holding his hand like it was something priceless. Furuichi could feel Agiel squirming beside him too, then, a shrill scream filled the room. Naga let go of Furuichi.  
  
_You were for him. But these demons already defiled you._ _  
_  
The sound of Agiel's scream broke the calmness of the room. It was followed by a loud thud. She fell sideways, sprawled and convulsing on the floor. Her eyes are open and tearing up and she's muttering, "N-no, no, I'm sorry... No..."  
  
Naga darted away, aware that the cause of Agiel's current condition was the angel in front of him. Tense, he observed the celestial being before him.  
  
Before, Furuichi was nervously squirming in his seat. He was almost doubled over as he sat and his shoulders and wings were both drooping. His body language suggested that he wanted to hide himself. But now, as he stared down Naga, his smile is a confident one. His glow is far brighter. And his stretched out wings are intimidating. Most of all, his eyes have changed into a luminous silver, with light blue flecks around his blown wide pupils.  
  
Naga was taught that if he faced any angelic being showing these characteristics, he should not think twice about sealing the being. It would be easy for him, who knew the exact spell to use against the harbinger of judgment. But he didn't do anything. He just stood there, mesmerized.  
  
"Naga, seal him now!" Behemoth called out as he ran towards them, Hecadoth following suit.  
  
Naga heard his leader but ignored him. He remained staring at the angel. And the angel smiled at him, grateful of his inaction.  
  
"What are you doing?! Seal him!" Behemoth came up to Naga and shook him violently. Naga didn't even look at Behemoth.

'I don't want to.' Naga's resolve was clear in his head. Behemoth acknowledged his disloyalty with a blow to his face. Naga fell back, his cheek already starting to swell from the strong impact of Behemoth's fist.  
  
"Hecadoth, attack him. I'll get ready for sealing him." Behemoth commanded while trying to push to the back of his mind that one of his generals dismissed a direct order for the sake of an angel.  
  
Hecadoth walked towards Furuichi in a pace that held no haste. He saw him there, sitting down and just waiting. They held each other's gazes for only a second. Hecadoth looked away, shaking his head and trying not to think about the angel's eyes, looking ecstasy-filled. His long, speared weapon had just materialized on his hands. He gripped it and charged at Furuichi. Yet he faltered and took a step back instead. He threw his weapon to the floor. He turned and went to Naga to help him up. Seeing this second betrayal, Behemoth pounced on the angel. Furuichi launched himself in the air, like a light in the center of the room. Behemoth looked up at him, seething with rage.  
  
"If you're angry about what happened to Agiel, you have to believe me, I didn't do anything." He said in a clear, soft voice.  
  
"Don't attempt to fool me, angel!" Behemoth spat out the last word as if disgusted.  
  
"I didn't do anything, aside from existing here in this room, sitting next to her. Does that count?"  
  
"You know fully well that you sent her consciousness to Judgement!" She pointed at Agiel on the floor, writhing and weeping and wailing.  
  
"I did not send her. It's automatic. It's involuntary on my part. It’s like clockwork. It always has and will always be."  
  
At that, Behemoth gritted his teeth and launched himself upwards to seize the angel. Furuichi dodged a little too gracefully that it looks like he's mocking Behemoth. "Don't feed me that clockwork bullshit. It's that kind of workings that makes me so disgusted of you angelic beings!"  
  
"Workings?" Furuichi repeated, seeming to try to think over what Behemoth said. "Of course. It's always spontaneity with you. That's why you're drowning in sin. That's why your bodies are all so drenched in eternal fire. You got hold of me, and your spontaneous ways have... ruined me." The angel's calm and serene voice cracked at the end of that. He brought himself down from the air, stepping lightly on the floor in front of Behemoth.  
  
Behemoth doubled back, curious of the sudden change in the angel's countenance. He remained the closest to the angel, wanting to shield the younger demons from him.

"You defiled me in the worst way." His eyes were staring at Behemoth's as tears welled up from them, fat globules forming on the corners of his eyes before streaming down. "I can't get that back." He continued, his voice sounding more and more broken.  
  
The anger and confusion and shock in the room went down dramatically, replaced with guilt and remorse.  
  
'I should've warned them that this could happen if they acted hastily.'  
  
'I should've stopped Jabberwock.'  
  
'I should've suggested a different way to make his essence manifest.'  
  
Hecadoth and Naga were on the floor, thinking deeply about what just happened to Furuichi in this very room. They both looked down in shame. They didn't regard it first as something to feel remorseful about. They didn't know that this was the talent of the harbinger of judgment.  
  
Behemoth was the only one able to shake away the intense feeling of guilt and held down Furuichi while he was defenseless on the floor. He pinned him by the neck and his other hand aimed to punch him at the side. The angel reacted by sealing Behemoth, binding his hands with the same gold chain that Jabberwock has on too. The angel raised one hand and motioned downward, the chains following his gesture, rendering Behemoth chained to the floor.  
  
Furuichi hovered over him, tears still stained his cheeks but he was grinning now. He flew over to Jabberwock on the bed and settled behind him. Behemoth had a perfect view of them from where he was bound.  
  
"If you're still not aware. It was your son who defiled me in the worst way." He draped his arms over Jabberwock's shoulders. The demon was unaware because he was blinded, and was surprised that there was something strange giving him good relief. But that will be short-lived. "Watch me place judgment on your son." He grinned down at Behemoth, who was trying to get out of the bindings.  
  
The angel held out his palm in the air, and after a few seconds, a silver saber materialized right on it. He grabbed it and in one quick motion, pierced Jabberwock right through the small of his back. The demon writhed and was screaming, but none of the ones in the room could hear it because of the seal on his voice. "You bastard!" Behemoth shouted at the angel, who in turn, stared at him condescendingly. He shifted his attention back to Jabberwock and cooed to his ear. "It hurts, doesn't it? Now you know how you've made me suffer."  
  
"How is that fair! He didn't stab you!" Behemoth growled, his face reddening from anger.  
  
The angel looked to Behemoth, fury also present in his eyes. "That is the equivalent of me being ruined, by someone who is not even worthy. I'm not done with him yet."  
  
He held out his palm in the air again, and yet another saber materialized. Behemoth kicked around, trying to get the bindings off so he can save his son, but he had no success. "He penetrated me _twice_. I am fair." And the second saber goes through Jabberwock's body, a little above the first one. Furuichi whispered to his ear again. "I know you can hear me, so hear your judgment. The first saber was for when you first wrecked me. You did it, thinking that you'll achieve your goal through it. You tried to make it less painful for me. But you simply did not know how."  
  
"If you know all that, then why did you still punish him?!" Behemoth screeched again, his vehemence against angels were very apparent.  
  
The angel ignored him, and kept on explaining to Jabberwock. "I pierced you because you were not meant to break me. You _ruined_ me." The angel's voice cracks again at that.  
  
He moved and placed himself in front of Jabberwock and sat on his lap, his wings covering the view from Behemoth's eyes. "I pierced you a second time, because you did the same thing to me... You didn't need to, right? I was already showing my angelic form. Penetrating me didn't even have anything to do with that. But no, you didn't stop. And you dirtied my insides with your filth." He was so close to Jabberwock's ear that the demon winced at hearing all the spite from the angel's voice. Furuichi reached to the sharp end of the saber protruding out of Jabberwock's abdomen. The angel wrapped his hand around it and twisted the blade, making blood gush faster out of Jabberwock's wound. The demon was struggling to breathe and was trying to double over to quell his suffering but the seals don't let him, and nobody can hear any of his pained screams. "You asked me to forgive you, but how could I?" He twisted the blade again and the saber cuts the angel's palm as well.  
  
Jabberwock coughed though even that is silenced. Blood sputtered out of his mouth. Furuichi tried to clean the demon's face by wiping the blood with his sleeve. "Don't worry." He settled his arms over his shoulders to give him a hug. "Because I do forgive you." Soon after, he flew away, giving Behemoth a view of Jabberwock.  
  
Behemoth affixed his gaze at his son, pierced through the stomach twice, bleeding profusely and unable to do anything about it. In his rage he managed to break the angel's chains on him and immediately did Behemoth charge at him, pulling at his wings and firing blows to his head. It sent the angel to the floor, gripping his head. Blood trickled down the side of his face. The angel waited for more of Behemoth’s violence. A particularly unmeditated swing of the fist bought the angel the opportunity to seal him with the chains again and bound him to the floor once more.

The angel flew off to land next to Naga. He pulled him to a hug, making Naga flinch at first, but he relaxed right away and wrapped his arms around him as well. The euphoria of being so close to him made him tremble and he leaned on the wall, just so he wouldn't fall back. "I am grateful that you are not predisposed to harming me." The angel pulled back and smiled at him fondly. While stroking his cheek he cooed to his ear. "But you have to understand, I must be impartial." He pierced him right through the shoulder with a newly-materialized saber, pinning Naga to the wall behind him. Naga is shocked at the suddenness of it and couldn't believe that he too was punished. He tried to pull the saber out, but it electrocuted his fingertips. "It will vanish when you've suffered for it enough."  
  
"W-what... did I d-do?" Naga was able to ask, despite the pain that made him close his eyes, preparing himself to be taken by unconsciousness.  
  
"You didn't stop them, you watched me get defiled. And..." He reached up to push away his bangs and kissed his forehead. "You were not welcome to touch my halo. But I thank you for treating me well." Naga gasped at the short kiss of relief. When the angel pulled away, he felt the saber pump currents of pain through the one wound it inflicted. The angel stroked his pale blue hair soothingly. "I forgive you too."  
  
"Stop your nonsense, you pretentious angel!" Behemoth called out, not giving up and still trying to break free from the chains.  
  
"Don't you know that I am being obscenely loving to these demons? They deserve far worse." And with that he crawled to where Hecadoth was. He was trying to wake Agiel up, on which, he was unsuccessful. He let go of Agiel and moved closer to Furuichi. Hecadoth looked at the angel, resigned. "I want you to know that I won't fight."  
  
"I know you won't." He said while holding out his palm, waiting for the saber meant for Hecadoth's sin. Hecadoth just sat there, waiting for it. He flung the saber in his direction and it buried itself through his shoulder. He almost fell back upon impact but he kept himself sitting still.  
  
The angel flew over to Hecadoth and sat on his lap. Hecadoth welcomed it, happy that there was still some relief amidst his punishment. He felt Furuichi hold one of his hands and at first, the soothing touch was something he welcomed. Then he let out a strangled scream when the angel made a chain materialize and put it over Hecadoth's palm, burning him. He was trying to pull his hand away and succeeded, but the chain remained in his palm, melting his skin. Hecadoth was screaming, seeing his flesh blister. "Shh... shh... it's only for a short while." The angel assured him while smoothing out his long, dark hair.  
  
After a while the chain vanished and Hecadoth's palm is a gross sight of charred skin and blood. Furuichi reached up to hug him tightly. "You know why I burned that hand specifically, right?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"The saber through your shoulder is the same with Naga's. You're just as guilty. You could've stopped Jabberwock. You knew that that was right… but you didn't do it." Hecadoth squirmed uncharacteristically after hearing his judgment. He's coughing up blood, and Furuichi pulled away from their embrace to wipe away the trickle on the corner of his lip with his finger. "You have love for me, don't you? Whatever affection you have for me, it was overtaken by your lust." He held his gaze as he twists the saber on his shoulder and Hecadoth screamed in agony. He's shaking in pain and gasping for breath. His good hand reached out to touch the angel's wings, scrambling for at least a little bit of relief.  
  
More blood trickled out of his mouth and this time the angel licks it clean, surprising the demon. "But know that I see your sin in the same light as I see your virtue. You tried to stop my defilement, twice. Thank you."  
  
"If you're indebted to him, why punish him?" Behemoth shouted from across the room. Furuichi turned to face the demon and he's mad that he keeps on badmouthing him. He cast the seal of silence on him. And just like that, no sound could escape from Behemoth's lips. He turned back to Hecadoth. "The harbinger of judgment is free to punish and reward."  
  
Hecadoth looked at him with a faint smile that he forced through the pain.  
  
Furuichi thumbed over his chin and presses his forehead against Hecadoth's. His cool breath blowing over his open and bloody mouth was enough to relieve him. But the angel presses forward, lazily making their lips mesh, the blood making their kiss loud with wet, smacking noises. Hecadoth more than readily met the angel's cool tongue with his own bloody one.  
  
With Jabberwock and Behemoth silenced with the angel's seals, and Agiel and Naga unconscious because of their pain, the only sound in the room was the wet sucking of their open mouths. Hecadoth tilted his head slightly so he could get his tongue deeper in the angel's cavern. All the while, the harbinger's eyes were open and dead.  
  
Hecadoth pulled back a bit, just to see how he made the angel's lips plump and swollen and glazed over with blood and saliva. His blood and saliva. He delved in again and ran his tongue along his soft lower lip, nibbling gently. Unconsciously, his good hand wandered to the small of his back and sneaked in under his shirt. Furuichi pulled back. "No touching."  
  
Hecadoth winced desperately, leaning closer to him, wanting him to know he wanted more of that kiss. He needed it.  
  
The angel could see his intentions and sternly said, "No."  
  
"You said I helped you twice. Shouldn't my reward be..." He couldn't finish, overwhelmed with the pain of the jolting saber through his shoulder and the sting of his seared palm.  
  
The angel took hold of his damaged hand gingerly and told him, "I will heal this, as your second reward."  
  
It took a while for Hecadoth to reply, since he was fighting to remain conscious despite the pain. "Let it be. Let that serve as a reminder for me, for what I cannot do to you."  
  
"What would you rather have as your reward?"  
  
"Kiss me again."  
  
"But, Hecadoth, I didn't let the others choose their reward." The way the angel said his name made his breath hitch. He couldn't reply to him. Hecadoth was aware that it was beyond him to change the angel's mind.  
  
"But you did your best, didn't you? At that time when you were helping me when I summoned you before." The angel coaxed and the demon nodded.  
  
Hecadoth looked at the angel, still unsure if he was going to accept his request. Furuichi stared at him, his eyes calculating. Hecadoth felt that he'd be hypnotized by the glow of his silver irises surrounding his dilated pupils.  
  
"I'll grant it." He said curtly before reaching up, pulling Hecadoth closer by the back of his head. He murmured against the demon's lips, "This is also for refusing to attack me. Thank you for that." The angel sucked wetly on Hecadoth's lip, and the demon pressed back, despite being impaired by pain. He caught his open mouth and stroked the angel’s tongue. His desperation is obvious and he doesn't care, because he is aware that this kiss won't last long.  
  
Behemoth had been able to free himself, unbeknownst to the two.  
  
"Mmhh..." Hecadoth heard the angel moan against his kiss and at that, he felt a little satisfied. He held him close by gripping his shoulder and pulling him closer.  
  
"Ahh..." He heard the angel let out more breathy noises and he kept the kiss deep.  
  
"Mmmhh..!" Hecadoth wondered why Furuichi is squirming and he felt him tugging at his hair. He could feel the wetness on the other's face. When he opened his eyes and let go of his mouth, the angel is gasping for breath, crying and shaking while sitting on his lap.  
  
"Ahh... He-Hecadoth, h-hi... hide me..." Hecadoth saw that his wings were shaking frantically behind him, making it shed feathers violently. "H-he... ahh..." Smoke was rising out of the angel's skin.  
  
Furuichi looked at his hands, they're trembling and steaming.  
  
Dark laughter could be heard as well as heavy footsteps coming towards the two. Behemoth came to them and kicked the angel off of Hecadoth's lap. He helplessly tumbled to the floor. Smoke kept on emitting out of his skin. Behemoth pulled him up by his hair and inadvertently touched his halo. "Hnnn... Ahhh..!" The angel tried to pry his hands off but he was too strong. He went red in the face, and his tears kept flowing out.  
  
"Stop overreacting." Behemoth commanded, emotionless. He threw him to the wall and the angel fell to the floor in a heap. The angel panicked while clawing for an explanation as to why he feels hellfire. Behemoth moved to settle in front of the quivering angel. "I only opened the window." He said with a grin.  
  
Furuichi looked at what once was the glassy wall he saw, but now it presents an open view of hell. He saw the reddish landscape, and the ocean of fire not far from where he was, along with the flying monsters riding the bloody sky of the demon world.  
  
The angel curled on himself tight, trying to shield his skin from hell's light by hiding himself under his wings. But Behemoth wouldn't let him have that. He kicked him again and summoned a black serpent to bind his arms behind him, and to bind his wings as well. The angel shifted and tried to break free, disgusted at the slimy feeling of the serpent. Still defiant, he screamed, "How dare you!"  
  
"Shut up." Behemoth said while he focused on the energy gathering in his palm. He is not an expert in sealing angels, but since his expert is unconscious and more importantly, unwilling, he will have to do.  
  
Though unable to break free, the angel still chose to thrash around and make it difficult for Behemoth. He kicked the angel in the stomach and that knocked the air right out of him. He stopped moving and is reduced to a gasping mess. Behemoth moved closer to him. The angel felt his hand over his shirt and he pushed it up, over his chest. "That's where it is..." The demon grinned.  
  
The angel saw his revolting gaze and panicked. He shook uncontrollably under him. "Please don't defile me again!"  
  
Outside the room, a loud ruckus was disrupting Behemoth's concentration. He tried to ignore the noises of what he knew to be a fray, erupting in their headquarters. Behemoth tried to calm himself despite the trouble the squad seemed to be piling on his shoulders.  
  
Behemoth readied his hand, deeming it of utmost priority to seal the problematic angel. He slowly became surrounded with thick demonic energy and aimed his hand at Furuichi's insignia. The unmistakable screech of men and the sharp crackle of electricity made the leader halt. Thinking about the surely wounded pillar squad members disturbed Behemoth from sealing the angel. He looked over his shoulder and glanced at the door. There, he saw standing, was Oga, whose right hand is shaking with Beelzebub's power, ready to bury Behemoth to the ground.  
  
There was no doubt that his humanity was still there, but he was leaking with the anger of a raging demon.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing to him?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to all the people who've left comments and kudos. i love all of yall ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


	6. Clipping Tiny Wings

_I know I’m bad news_  
_I saved it all for you_

* * *

 

Standing by the door, Oga's ragged breathing was enough of a greeting.  
  
He was breathless.  
  
Carving his way through an army of demons before finding his best friend wasn't the reason.  
  
Shaking with unreleased fury, he glared at Behemoth crouched over his best friend. He could clearly see the old demon's hand pulling up the front of Furuichi's shirt. Oga felt his fists shake more violently upon seeing Furuichi's expression. He was terrified. Tears stained his cheeks. Blood spilled down the side of his head and stained his lips. He doesn't even care that he looks different. Angel wings, silver eyes and glowing tattoos adorning his body… he was told beforehand by Hilda and Alaindelon that he'll probably see him in this form. But he tucks away his surprise and amazement. Because right now, Behemoth's hand nearing his best friend's chest is riling him up and making him forget about all emotions apart from rage.  
  
"Get the fuck away from him." He seethed, taking slow but determined steps towards them. Baby Beel over his shoulder is just as mad.  
  
Behemoth snickered at the other's threat. Inwardly, the demon was grateful that he didn't charge, he could still seal the angel if he was given a little more time to concentrate on the demonic energy in his hand.  
  
Oga sees the older demon's hand get shrouded with a dark violet aura and ultimately assumes that he'll strike Furuichi. "You got some nerve ignoring me!" He screeched as he launched himself at him, throwing a punch at the demon's head.

Behemoth barely dodges it, and his concentration on the angel's seal is shattered. "You little shit." He muttered under his breath, knowing that he lost his chance of taking care of the more dangerous threat. Oga pounced on him again but this time Behemoth caught his wrist. 'I can't take on these two together.' Behemoth concludes in his head, looking at the angel on the floor and then at Oga in front of him.  
  
"You bastard! Don't get cocky!" Oga growled, Baby Beel on his shoulder was shouting as well. They manage to kick Behemoth but it doesn't affect him at all. Instead, as Oga jumps out of his hold, he notices that Behemoth looks like he's thinking deeply.  
  
'Have all the pillar squad members outside been defeated?' Behemoth kept on discussing with himself. 'This mad dog won't give me enough time to gather energy so I can seal the harbinger of judgment...' The old demon sighs as he realized this, and catches Oga's uncontrolled punch towards his stomach. The venerable demon knits his eyebrows in irritation. Behemoth could sense the angel dissolving the demonic snakes he summoned to bind his arms and wings. He figured that he couldn't keep him down long enough. He was of the highest order after all.  
  
'How will Furuichi manage this..?' Behemoth asked himself. 'He'll grow accustomed and be immune to the sting of hell's light soon. He'll go right back to punishing everyone left.' He realizes and becomes more annoyed. He channels his frustrations to Oga in front of him, punching him hard in the stomach. It sent him tumbling back and doubling over on the floor, coughing up blood.

"Y-you…" Oga threatens from the floor. But Behemoth isn't even paying attention to him anymore. Instead, he readies himself for the angel's attack.  
  
The angel has freed himself. The snakes that were wrapped around his limbs have become nothing more than gory black remains on the floor. The angel stood up, stretching his wings again to full length. He smiles at Behemoth as he hovers while holding his palm up, signifying that he's about to attack with a new saber. "You weren't able to seal me, Behemoth." The harbinger voices out his name hoarsely right before he flicks the saber in his direction. It flew too fast for the eye to see and straight for his stomach, but the demon caught it. His hands were steaming from contact with the holy weapon and the hiss of his skin being melted was loud enough that even Oga cringed at the sound. But the demon still forced away the saber and threw it downwards with terrifying force, shattering it.  
  
The loud breaking of the weapon acted like a slap to the angel's face. The harbinger of judgment stared in awe of the demon's strength. He dropped to the floor gracefully, quiet in disbelief that Behemoth caught his weapon and destroyed it.  
  
Oga had recovered from the demon's punch and walked over to Furuichi, relieved that he was alright, even though he looked beat up and bloodied. He planned to come up to him and shake him around, saying 'What the heck are you doing, getting caught by these guys?' But he stopped midway, because the way Furuichi stared back at him, made his stomach drop. He looked at him like he was just as big of an enemy as Behemoth.  
  
"You."  
  
Oga heard Furuichi speak but he doubted if that was indeed his friend's voice. It sounds like Furuichi's voice, but there was something unfamiliar echoing behind it. And there was something awfully foreboding about his tone.  
  
The angel stepped towards Oga's direction, a slight smile gracing his features. Oga feels Baby Beel squeeze his shoulder, scared, and he wanted to comfort him, but he was struck frozen by Furuichi's graceful stride. "Oga Tatsumi." The angel called out, his palm held up.

Behemoth saw the familiar gesture and stance of the angel and couldn't stop his surprised grin. He figured that he knew well enough what's about to happen and so remained at the side, watching the show unfold.  
  
As the angel approached Oga, the saber materializes onto the angel's palm. He aimed at the other's heart, his dead but bright eyes transfixed at the target. Behemoth's grin only stretched wider upon the realization, 'So I didn't need to fight them both after all.'  
  
Oga stepped back, not fully understanding what's happening. "Aim that thing at the enemy." Oga croaked out. He is completely lost. He doesn't see Furuichi recognizing him as who he is. He wasn't looking at him like how he always looks at him. 'Don't you recognize me?' This thought repeated over and over in Oga’s brain, paralyzing him and gluing him on the spot.  
  
The angel doesn't charge but held out his other hand, letting another holy weapon take shape on it. "I'm brimming with saber after saber of punishment for you. You have wronged me in countless ways." He declared, the second saber forming fully. He aimed it at his neck.  
  
"What?" Oga tried not to let his frustration get the better of him. "I'm not the enemy."  
  
"It is not about who is the enemy and who is the ally. The harbinger of judgment is impartial. I take no sides. And you, Oga Tatsumi… Not a thousand sabers through your body can redeem you of all the times you've wronged me."  
  
From one end of the room, Behemoth was leaning forward in anticipation. 'Kill him.' He chanted in his head. 'Go on, kill your friend.'  
  
"What the fuck are you saying?" Oga exhaled loudly, trying to release the tension that doubled inside him when he heard Furuichi telling him that he hurt him innumerable times. Something pulled at Oga's heart and it made him question himself. But he tried not to dwell on that right now. "Cut it out. You're scaring Beel." He tried to talk to him, like how he would to the actual Furuichi. But the angel doesn't respond like how he expected Furuichi to respond.  
  
"I'm shaking. All these punishments lined up for you… it's almost too much for me. It's consuming me…" The angel spoke again, his dead eyes focused on Oga's face. "I wonder… if there is even a single reward for you."  
  
Oga only stood before the angel, still clueless and confused and most of all, guilty. He doesn't know what he is guilty of, but looking at Furuichi's current form, beat up, bloody and seemingly possessed, he does not have the gall to defend himself. He noticed that Furuichi is indeed shaking. While Oga was distracted by his appearance, the angel charged, aiming to delve both swords through his body. Behemoth holds his breath as he awaits a soon-to-be dead contractor.  
  
But the angel stopped. Right when the tips of both sabers are hovering at only a hair's breadth over Oga's skin. Oga stared at him wide-eyed. He was surprised to find that the angel had on a surprised expression too. His silver eyes glowed and flickered. "Why can't I do it?" He asked out loud, staring at the space between them. His bright eyes focused on Oga's and with a stilted and fragile voice, he asks him, "Why can't I do it?"  
  
The angel shook in terror, pulling back and looking at his holy weapons. His expression was twisted with worry and horror. "Why am I..?" He dropped the weapons to the floor and then stared at his hands. "I'm unable…" He started to breathe frantically, hyperventilating. His gaze returned to Oga's, looking like something dawned on him. "I can't judge you." He stated, and there was pain lacing the tone of his voice.  
  
The two remain there, staring at each other. Both confused and terrified.  
  
Behemoth huffed angrily to himself. 'I should've known… Something like this was bound to happen.' He used this time when the two younger ones weren't paying attention to him to gather enough energy to use to seal the harbinger of judgment. It took longer this time, since both his palms were singed from touching Furuichi's holy saber a while ago.  
  
The old demon waited for his palm to gather just enough energy and in Behemoth's head, he tried to concentrate and remember the sealing of angels. He saw the two staring at each other, both still stammering, trying to figure out each other. It made him sick.  
  
"What are you doing..?" Oga mumbled, reaching out one helpless hand towards his friend.  
  
"W-why can't I judge you?" The angel remained lost in his own mind, his fingers pulling at his own hair.  
  
Behemoth winced at the two, annoyed about how this unfortunate series of events had managed to thwart his plan of using the angel in its more contained form. And he was willing to bet that they didn't even know about how they did it.  
  
While they were both uneasy and unable to think and act in a more composed way, Behemoth bolted and placed himself behind Furuichi. In one quick movement, he placed his hand under his shirt and let the dark energy get seeped by the angel's insignia on his chest.  
  
Before the two realized it, it was too late. Oga clearly saw Furuichi's surprised face, and then the angel convulsing in front of him, as his body absorbed the demonic energy. He thrashed around and tried to reach out for Oga, but Behemoth caught his wrist and all the energy has been forced inside him. His silver eyes darken and the glow of his skin fades out. When Behemoth released him, his shaky knees gave way. He fell to the floor like a lifeless doll.  
  
Behemoth looked down at his handiwork with a smile. "What do you know? I could still pull it off." He stared at the angel, still beautiful despite looking dead on the floor.  
  
Oga remained frozen, shock preventing him from acting out. So much had just happened before him and he could not understand any of it. He didn't realize that he held his breath the moment Furuichi got attacked. The pain in his lungs snapped him back to reality. When he heard Behemoth speak, he was back to seething with rage again. He lunged forward, all thoughts of holding back are abandoned since it's clear this time that it's good to attack. "You..!" He pounced on Behemoth again, but the demon avoided him all too easily.  
  
Oga kept attacking him and only stopped when Behemoth caught both his fists. "Let me say something."  
  
Oga gritted his teeth, but he let him speak, because frankly, he's tired of swinging wildly in anger and never landing a shot.  
  
Behemoth grinned at the younger one, happy that he realized he's overpowered here. "I'll let you leave."  
  
Oga's hateful gaze doesn't falter. "I'm taking Furuichi with me."  
  
"Of course. Take him."  
  
Oga quieted down at that, not quite believing that he'll let him go after all the trouble they went through.  
  
Behemoth notices the look of confusion on the teenager's face and decided to grace the stunned contractor with an explanation.  
  
"When he comes to, he'll be right back to judging me and everyone else in this god-forsaken place." Behemoth gestured around him. Oga, only just realizing that there were bodies littered everywhere in the room, grew wide-eyed at the display of an aftermath of viciousness.  
  
"I can't handle him in this state. So go ahead and take him." Behemoth shrugged. For someone who seemed to have just dealt a lethal blow, he looked pretty defeated in Oga’s eyes.

Oga's shock doubled. 'Does Behemoth mean… Furuichi did that to all those demons?' Oga mulled over in his mind as he recognized that the downed demons in the room were pierced with something that looked like the swords that Furuichi almost used on him a while ago. But then he shook his head frantically, so he could focus. He realized that he doesn't care about that. He came here to save his best friend.  
  
"You're damn right I'm taking him!" He shouted as he pulled his fists away and charged right back at Behemoth, wanting to bury him to the floor. But Behemoth only dodged again, too fast for Oga.  
  
"One-on-one, really? Without even tapping on the fourth's power? Are you mocking me, human?" Behemoth threatened him. He pointed at Furuichi on the floor. "That angel is the only thing keeping you alive. If he's not in here, I would've killed you now."  
  
Oga halted, going over Behemoth's words.  
  
"I won't kill you because it seems you're the only one who can contain him." Behemoth confessed.  
  
Oga went silent as he took in the demon's words. He ground his jaw, angry at himself. He's ashamed that he wasn't able to do any avenging for Furuichi. He looked around the room. The same sabers that were almost thrown at him were buried clean through all the other demons here. They were all subdued by Furuichi without his help. He felt something dark and cold spread within his chest. His pride couldn't take this. He felt…  
  
…unneeded.  
  
'When he comes to, he'll have a bigger reason to kill me. He'll have more bullshit to justify his 'judgment'. I can't handle that anymore. And when I am subdued, what will happen to the rest of this place?' Behemoth's thoughts showed how vulnerable he actually is, but he would never allow Oga to hear these facts. He concluded in his head that giving up the angel would be the best way to go. Lord En lived near the headquarters of the Pillar Squad, after all. He couldn't risk Lord En's safety for a gamble on controlling this angel.  
  
"So are you gonna take him or are you gonna keep fighting like a pitiful twat?"  
  
Whatever anger Oga felt after that, he forced it down, since Behemoth was offering what he came here for anyway. Oga nodded in agreement to Behemoth's deal, though he hated it.  
  
He took Furuichi back.  
  
Only because Behemoth let him.

* * *

 

For the first time in a long while, Furuichi actually felt warm and snug. Comfortable, even. Furuichi missed this feeling of rest.  
  
Furuichi breathed in the scent of the cooling afternoon air, refreshing him in all the ways his lungs needed. It felt good contrasted with his body being kept warm under the covers and snuggled by…  
  
Furuichi shifted slightly as he lied on the soft mattress, feeling a heaviness draped over his chest and tangled with his legs. Finally opening his eyes, Furuichi saw Oga's sleeping face right next to his. Too close.  
  
"What the hell!?" Furuichi didn't mean it but he ended up shoving him off of him and Oga fell off the bed and landed with a loud thud on the floor.  
  
"Oww… dammit…" Oga cursed as he rubbed the buttcheek that he landed on, scowling at his direction.  
  
Furuichi give him a half-hearted snicker as a response. Furuichi didn't need to give the room close attention to be sure that he was indeed in Oga's room. Furuichi just knew the feel of the place too much. He’s been beaten up to the point of unconsciousness many times, too many times that he’s learned not to scream, "Where am I? What happened?" the moment he woke up. When the setting is like this, and he’s rested but still sore, when Furuichi wakes up in this style, he doesn't need to guess because he knows Oga just saved him.  
  
Furuichi look behind him, out the window that's right against Oga's bed. It's late in the afternoon. The sky's orange and reddish hues were reminding him of hell's skies, though Furuichi doesn't know why he even has a memory of that. Something in him decided to avoid seeing the reddening heavens, and Furuichi pulled the curtains to get them out of view. Still sitting on the floor, Oga stared at him. The white-haired boy wondered, ‘Did he see me get scared of something as stupid as the sky?’  
  
"What?" Furuichi asked him when he felt that it's been too long of just them staring at each other. Oga doesn't answer. He just looked at the rest of Furuichi. The top of his head, his shoulders, and just everywhere else. Furuichi guessed it's easy to assume what he's really looking at.  
  
Furuichi look down on himself, checking his hand to see if his skin still held that unnatural glow, and the light blue tattoos spanning all over it. Sure enough, they were there. Furuichi didn't feel the need to check on his back to see if his wings were still there, Oga's gaze was enough of a confirmation. For once Furuichi felt that it's okay to ignore Oga, and his hand reached to his neck. He’s trying to feel around for the burns that Furuichi remembered Oga giving him last night. His finger only uncertainly grazed the skin at the crook of his neck, and the pain that throbbed and spread through that one touch was enough for him to be sure.  
  
'So it really did happen… then…' Furuichi’s thoughts slow, dreading the realization that a lot of the other things surfacing over his sleep-addled mind might be true as well. His other hand rested on his lap, trembling. Furuichi fisted his hand on the fabric of his pants – which were not his or even Oga’s, they were from the Pillar Squad – just over his thigh, pulling at it with a shaky grip.  
  
'If that was real… then… everything else…' Furuichi could feel his mind collapsing on him. He took a sharp breath, feeling at the brink of a panic attack when something grounded him back to the here and now.  
  
"Hey…" Furuichi heard Oga being unsure and awkward and soft, and at that, he didn't know why but Furuichi couldn't stop the strangled sob that came out of his throat. Furuichi looked down, trying to hide his face from Oga. He tried to make himself as small as he could on the bed, thinking that maybe Oga will try not to notice his shoulders shaking and his pathetic sniveling.  
  
He’s crying.  
  
"Hey..." Furuichi heard him again, closer, and unnaturally tender. He didn't want to hear him concerned like this. The smaller boy learned that he can't take it.  
  
Oga sat quietly on the bed in front of him. He doesn't make a move. He just sat there, waiting for him to compose himself. Furuichi forced it on himself, tightening his throat and wiping at his cheeks, ashamed of his display of emotion that he knew nobody wanted. When Furuichi felt that he looked alright, good enough to be able to look back at Oga, Furuichi raised his head. And flashed him a smile. "Sorry about that." Smiling hurt. Doing it made him feel like an abyss was forming over his heart.  
  
Oga’s eyes faltered as he stared at his best friend, like he was pained to see him forcing himself. He looked down, unable to stare back at Furuichi. He cleared his throat before speaking, "So... you're a..."

That's Oga trying to start a conversation.  
  
Furuichi ignored his attempt to chat so he could take a good look at him. Bruises and scratches littered Oga’s body. But he's alright. He's okay. Furuichi looked around the room for Baby Beel, but it seemed he's not in the room with them.  
  
"Where's Beel?" Furuichi asked Oga.  
  
"Misaki's room." Oga answered promptly, like how he wouldn't normally. "But she's not there. Hilda is taking care of him there. He's exhausted from the fight with the…" He trailed off and narrowed his eyes at Furuichi, who then looked back questioningly and started feeling self-conscious.  
  
"Why are you wearing their uniform?" Oga asked the angel, in a pointed tone that almost screamed, 'I don't like it'.

Unconsciously Furuichi fisted his hand at the hem of the button-up shirt that was lent to him. When Oga asked that, his mind automatically reminded him of the horrible answer. "I… I was…" Furuichi stiffened up and faced away. Furuichi swallowed hard, hoping the memories and the tears that come with it won't resurface.  
  
Oga reached towards him to shake him by the shoulders slightly. "They forced you in it, didn't they? They wanted to make you part of the pillar squad or something." He said with a grimace.  
  
‘I didn't know they wanted me to be a part of the pillar squad. ...But they forced me into something alright.' Furuichi was debating whether or not these thoughts should remain thoughts or if he should voice them out. He can’t decide if he should tell Oga what happened in the demon world. This time, if Furuichi were to believe what Hecadoth and the others said, it wasn't Oga's fault at all that Furuichi got kidnapped. And that is a first. Furuichi didn't need to make Oga feel bad or anything. He even saved him.  
  
"Hey." Furuichi called out softly, and Oga raised his eyebrows a bit, expecting an answer for his question. However, Furuichi decided he was not gonna answer, instead... "Thanks for coming after me." He shrugged a bit, making it sound like it's not a big deal, like how they always do when they’re grateful of each other.  
  
Furuichi expected Oga to gloat and scold him for being caught in the first place. Instead he saw Oga’s expression drop drastically into one of… disappointment?  
  
Oga let go of his shoulders and looked away. The corners of his mouth turn down. The slant in his eyebrows would tell anyone that he's angry. But Furuichi knew this face. Oga is disappointed in himself.  
  
Furuichi didn't know what happened. He blacked out, he thought, probably because of lack of good sleep and... too much bodily exertion. Furuichi didn't even know why Oga is here with him now. Furuichi didn't remember him coming to the headquarters of the pillar squad. The last thing he remembered was sitting there after being raped, while Agiel read his inbox and Naga was telling him some things about being an angel or harbinger or whatever. And now he’s suddenly here. So what happened between those times?  
  
"Oga? What happened?"  
  
Oga kept on looking away. Not wanting to acknowledge his question. Furuichi felt as though this is just like last night, when Furuichi asked him why he wanted him to come in Oga’s room in the middle of the night.  
  
"Oga, I blacked out. I don't remember anything. What happened with the pillar squad?" Oga, being a stubborn dick, wasn't telling him anything.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what happened while you were there first? It's not fair that I tell you things when you're unconscious, but you don't fill me in when I'm unconscious!"  
  
"What? What the fuck?" Furuichi couldn't stop his cussing because he wasn't answering a pretty crucial question and even changing the topic. "And when were you unconscious?"  
  
Oga snorted at his question and rolled his eyes. And Furuichi was about to call him out for looking like a bitch but he started shaking him again by the shoulders.  
  
"We'll talk about that another time... Now, what happened while you were there? Before I got there?" Oga’s voice was getting rough, demanding.  
  
"Nothing new! Just your usual 'beat up the bait' sort of shit." Furuichi lied, but he was good at that so he thought Oga will buy it.  
  
"Bullshit."

Furuichi flinched and avoided eye contact, trying to bury the memory that there was indeed something new that happened this time when he was kidnapped.  
  
"You wouldn't cry about it if it was just that. And why are you wearing their uniform? You haven't answered me! What did they do to you?"  
  
Oga kept prodding him for an answer. Furuichi bit his lip, not wanting to let out another embarrassing sob and not wanting to let what happened with the pillar squad slip out of his mouth. But as for tears, well, tears are really hard to hold back. When your breaths become shallow and your vision goes blurry, and the sting on your eyes become too much, you can't really hold it back. Especially when you're at your breaking point, and all you really wanna do is bawl your eyes out.  
  
Furuichi gripped weakly at the fabric of Oga’s shirt, half clinging and half signaling him to stop shaking him. Oga did stop, and Furuichi buried his face against his chest, dampening his school uniform. Furuichi hated how Oga rubbed his shoulders as an effort to comfort him. It reminded him of what Jabberwock was doing before he _took_ him. They're both too stiff, and they don't know how to make people feel relaxed.  
  
Furuichi pushed Oga away, and Furuichi tucked himself to a corner of the bed, his wings against the wall and the glass window. He tried to look like he’s angry at Oga, but his tears streaming down his face just made him look broken. "It's not your fault, alright! You don't need to know and I don't want to remember!" Furuichi shouted at him as he hugged himself in an attempt to stop his awful trembling.  
  
"It is my fault! I wasn't able to save you right away!" Oga shouted back, moving closer to the sobbing boy. He doesn't get that Furuichi can't stand being too close to him, to anyone for that matter, right now.  
  
"It's not your fault this time, believe it or not! They took me for this!" Furuichi screamed back at him while pointing at his wings. "I actually wasn't bait this time, can you believe it?!"  
  
For a split second, Furuichi saw Oga's face flash a hurt expression. And then it turned to one of angered determination. "I'm making it my fault. Just because you weren't caught as bait for me, you think I shouldn't save you?! Fuck that, Furuichi. You really think that badly of me?"  
  
"No, you don't understand." Furuichi’s voice is cracking and he only hoped that Oga could still understand what he’s saying. "For once in my life, I was the threat. I was the prize. I was able to do something. And yet I still couldn't save myself! I hate you! You're the constant reminder that I'm a useless piece of shit!"  
  
"Whoever told you that you were useless?!" Oga asked him as he slammed his hand to the window, rattling the glass on its frame.  
  
"I don't need to be told. It's fact. A very blatant one, too." Furuichi looked away as he answered him.  
  
A few moments passed with just silence between the two of them. Furuichi has calmed down a bit and so has Oga. The contractor was the first to break the silence again.  
  
"I didn't save you." If it wasn't quiet, Furuichi wouldn't have heard Oga's rushed confession.  
  
Furuichi looked into his eyes, wanting him to explain himself.  
  
"Behemoth let me take you back."  
  
Furuichi sighed and slumped on the bed when he heard that. Did Behemoth see that he’s still useless despite being an angel? How very fitting. ‘I find out that I'm special but then it turns out that apparently I'm not. That's just something that goes very well with the rest of my life.’ His mind would have gone off on a tangent about how worthless he was if he wasn’t stopped of further mental self-deprecation when Furuichi felt Oga tilt his face up by his chin.

"Before some more made-up shit enters your brain again, listen to me." Oga started, looking annoyed. "He didn't just drop you 'cause you were no good. You were too much for them. You damn near killed everyone in that room."  
  
Furuichi was surprised at his attempt to make up this shit to make him feel better but it's a little too over-the-top. "Oga, you're no good at lying."  
  
"Who's lying?" Oga looked at him straight in the eyes. He looked angry at his friend’s disbelief so he chose to elaborate. "You said you blacked out, before you even saw me. Well when I saw you, when I got there, you were awake. You just weren't yourself. You called yourself the harbinger of judgment. And you were flinging swords at everyone. You took down Jabberwock, and the other pillar squad demons. Behemoth giving you back to me wasn't like, a refund or something. It was a surrender."  
  
Furuichi could never take his words seriously but the way Oga looked at him while he's saying all that is almost too desperate. His friend was really trying to make him believe.  
  
Furuichi narrowed his eyes at him, trying to decipher if he really is just pulling his leg. "No way."  
  
"That's what happened." Oga said firmly.  
  
"No. I can't believe that."  
  
The hand Oga used to hold Furuichi’s face lifted and planted itself against the window, and now he's trapping the prone boy against it with both arms. Furuichi heard him mutter, "Goddamit. You know I can't make up shit. And why would I? Why won't you believe me?"  
  
Oga is so warm, and so close. And his words, though still unbelievable, are incredibly reassuring. Furuichi dipped his head to his friend’s broader chest again, because he didn't want Oga to see his face contorted with all the emotions coursing through him. "Why are you being cheesy..." Furuichi asked him, his words muffled against his clothes.  
  
"Why are you being difficult?" Oga retorted as he pulled back one hand to smooth Furuichi’s hair down, careful so as to not scrape his halo.  
  
Furuichi didn't answer him. Instead, he breathed in his scent, wallowing in Oga’s… everything. He could feel Oga guard and protect him from nothing, and Furuichi had never felt so safe...  
  
Jumbled memories of the past came to view. Furuichi tells himself he’s no good. Oga looks at him like he'll be a mess without him. Furuichi tells him he can't do much. Oga entrusts him with his life. Furuichi tells him he can't possibly help. Oga tells him all the things he can't do alone. Furuichi breaks down and drowns in self-loathing. Oga reaches down to the depths he’s sunk, and pulls him out of it, breathing into him, bringing him back to life.  
  
...and Furuichi realized, he should've just let Oga take him that night.  
  
Furuichi didn't notice it but he had wet Oga’s uniform again with his tears. The demon contractor pushed him away slightly, gripping his wrists, and looked at the vulnerable boy. "Hey..." He called out softly, unsure. "Why are you crying?"  
  
With his vision thoroughly impaired by his tears, Furuichi can't really see him clearly. He can't see his face and Furuichi really wanted to because he felt that he should let Oga know about what he kept asking about what truly happened with the pillar squad.  
  
"They... well..." It was hard to think of how to phrase it. Furuichi’s lips kept trembling as well, hindering his speech. "The pillar squad... I was..."  
  
"I can't understand you." Oga said, letting go of his wrists so he can wipe his tears. He let his hands rest on his shoulders, squeezing slightly. "What happened?"  
  
"It was Jabberwock..." Furuichi started. His voice was still hoarse from all the crying he’s been doing.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"...it couldn't be helped, Agiel said." Furuichi is aware that his thoughts are a little too muddled and disorganized. He wondered if Oga could make sense of what he’s saying.  
  
"What can't be helped?"  
  
"She said... she said it was natural that he couldn't control himself. The others too..." Furuichi is working on mere memory, all the while trying to filter out from his mind the more horrible things that was done to him.  
  
"What did he do?"

Yes, _that_ is the question.  
  
"He... well..." Furuichi kept stammering, because it hurt to even say it. "...they... uhh..."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"They... uhh..." Furuichi kept looking everywhere, frantic and anxious. Furuichi wanted to tell Oga but at the same time, he didn't want to admit out loud what happened. Furuichi can't say it directly. In his frustration, Furuichi end up confessing, "They... ughh! I should've just let you take me first!"

His phrasing was too vague and so Oga didn't understand. "What?"  
  
"...I told you." Heat rose up on his cheeks. Furuichi couldn't hold Oga’s gaze right now. "I should've let you take me last night. I shouldn’t have fussed so much."  
  
"T-take..?" His tone sounded like he's so confused and he sounded as though he's suffering from it, like when he's taking an academic test.  
  
Furuichi pitied him and so he just told him frankly. It wasn't so hard to admit when he didn't have to say the whole thing. "You know... fuck."  
  
"...what..?"  
  
Furuichi stopped answering in segments because clearly Oga won't be able to get it if he’s not upfront and direct about it. Furuichi let out a sad sigh before admitting, "...I should've just let you fuck me last night."  
  
Oga was shocked stiff at his best friend’s words, looking more frazzled at that moment than when Beel shocks him with actual electricity.  
  
Furuichi explained further, "Because now, I have to live with the memory of being taken by force by a bunch of demons as my first time."  
  
"First time..?"  
  
"Oga, goddamit! Do I have to spell it out for you? I don't wanna dwell too much on it! It's a horrible thing to remember!" Furuichi screeched while pulling at his collar. His voice wasn't so loud but there was force behind it. He’s sure that Oga heard him.  
  
"Are you telling me that you were..." The demon contractor paused and closed his eyes before continuing, trying to calm himself down. "...raped by them?"  
  
Furuichi didn't speak. He merely confirmed his friend’s suspicion by holding his gaze.  
  
"No..." Oga let out, breathy, his eyes going wide and he's shaking his head no. "No, no, no, no, no… Quit messing with me! Why would they do that?!"

They're back to screaming again. This time though, Furuichi couldn't scream back. The white-haired boy looked even more fragile with the sorrowful way he stared at his friend.  
  
"They thought that... that was what triggered these" Furuichi pointed to his halo and then at his wings. "...from appearing."  
  
"That doesn't make any fucking sense!" Oga’s face was starting to grow red from anger.  
  
"They were wrong about it... yeah." It's horrible to admit but what's done is done.  
  
"Of course, they're wrong about it! It doesn't make any fucking sense!" Oga pulled at his own hair, just to let out some of his steam. For some reason, Furuichi’s heart throbbed upon seeing Oga’s reaction. He didn’t expect him to care this much.  
  
"It wasn't Behemoth, was it?!" Oga asked, mortified and scared of what his answer will be.  
  
"...it was Jabberwock." Furuichi answered. "And, well... the others too, I guess."  
  
"I guess?! Who else?!"  
  
"Hecadoth, Agiel, Naga." After Furuichi admitted it, Oga’s face was distorted into one of terror. Furuichi could only imagine what kind of picture Oga had in his mind. He wasn’t going to elaborate anymore. If anything, he wanted to bury the memory deep in the recesses of his mind. Hopefully, to the point of forgetting the whole thing.  
  
"It already happened... so..." Furuichi trailed off, reaching over to Oga’s biceps so he can run his palms over them. Furuichi wanted to calm him down. "We can't do anything about it..."  
  
Oga looked back at the defeated boy, seeing that he’s accepted what happened and at that he lets out a resigned sigh. However, Furuichi knew he wouldn't let this one go. There was something in Oga’s eyes that made him sure he was going to beat the shit out of the pillar squad when he sees them again. With that assumption in mind, Furuichi felt a little good, needed and... even loved. Oga pulled him closer, pressing Furuichi’s face against the crook of his neck. He put one hand over his head, carefully ruffling his white hair. His other arm wrapped under his folded wings, still shielding him from the world. The angel felt content with this now. Oga let him vent his feelings of hurt and he reacted so lovingly. Furuichi felt like he didn't deserve it. Warm, protected and assured. This is comfort. He’s happy that Oga did know how to comfort him.  
  
Never had Furuichi felt so taken care of. He guessed that he wouldn't be feeling this good now, if he wasn't hurt so badly earlier today. In some twisted way, the pillar squad is responsible for the happiness he’s feeling right now too. But that sounded like the logic of a madman. He’s just happy because Oga wanted to save him. Whether Furuichi was an angel or not, whether Furuichi was bait or not, Oga was gonna go get him. He'll literally go through hell for him. And he’s happy because he was concerned when he got hurt. He’s happy because Oga grew vengeful at the sight of Furuichi’s suffering. He put the blame on himself, like he's responsible for every little thing that happens to him. He’s happy that he doesn't brush all his stupid emotions off. He’s happy that Oga can read him almost as well as Furuichi can read Oga. And most of all, though he hasn't said it, and Furuichi hadn't either, he’s happy that he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I opened my email to some notifs on comments for this fic and I'm just floored to see that there's still some who read this. T_T  
> It feels awkward to reply to you guys now that it's been what... 7 months since my last update? I'm really sorry. Life is a bitch.  
> I hope you like this chapter though. Your excited comments got me through a sort of rough spot. I really appreciate it!


	7. Held Against You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda filler-ish, but furuichi needs this time to process and heal

_If I spilled my guts_

_The world would never look at you the same way_

* * *

 

 

 

Furuichi spent that night at Oga’s house. It was easy to inform Furuichi’s parents about it and Oga’s parents didn’t mind at all. They didn’t even have to hide his supernatural form because his family never bothered to check up on them. Furuichi thought it would be a problem to go home looking like an angel but when morning came the next day, he saw himself back to his regular human self.

Six days had passed.

The whole time, Furuichi didn’t go to school.

 

_“Do you want to transfer schools, Takayuki?” Furuichi’s mom suggested as she found her son stuck in bed once again. She brought him breakfast in a tray and set it on the desk next to Furuichi’s laptop. “It’s not a problem at all if that’s what you want.”_

_“No, mom.” Furuichi answered from under the piles of blankets he’d hidden himself under. “I’ll go to school tomorrow, I promise. I’m just not feeling well today.” It was a false promise, both Oga and Furuichi’s mom knew but pointing that out will solve nothing._

_“Okay, dear.” Furuichi’s mom was defeated. It’s the first time Oga had seen her look so devastated. He probably looked uncomfortable enough about witnessing that that she pretended not to have noticed Oga sitting there with Beel._

 

They make up some lie about Furuichi being bullied. Oga vouched for him to Furuichi’s parents. Oga didn’t go to school either although his parents didn’t know that. He went straight to Furuichi’s house with Beel everyday. Sometimes sneaking in through the window when Furuichi’s mom is around and sometimes just waltzing in when Furuichi is the only one at home. Aoi texted them their homework and other requirements per day. Sometimes Furuichi made an effort to study. Most of the time, he’s trying hard not to fall apart.

 

_“I told them it hurt.” Furuichi murmured, eyes staring blankly forward, tears streaming silently._

_Oga clutched at his best friend’s hand, not knowing what else to do. Furuichi was sitting on his bed, leaning his side against the stuffed headboard. He’d found him like this when he went to check on him first thing in the morning._

_“I told him to stop.”_

_“Yes, you did.” Oga heard these broken fragments many times over the past few days._

_“But he didn’t. He wouldn’t.”_

_Oga wished his friend would scream, kick and cause a ruckus. He wanted him to let go of all his hurt but instead all he did was remain still, eyes glazed over, as if his vision is transported back to the time when he was hurt so, so unfairly._

 

Furuichi developed a habit of taking long showers. Oga feigned ignorance of having heard  crying from the bathroom. Sometimes Furuichi flinched when they do so much as brush past each other. Sometimes Furuichi actively seeked Oga’s touch. It was simple things like leaning on Oga’s shoulder or clinging to his arm. Oga never could tell when the look of fright would stop flashing across Furuichi’s face when he does only so much as reach a hand to him. Oga then did his best not to initiate skin-on-skin contact. ‘Only Furuichi could start something,’ he swore to himself.

 

_It was around lunch time when he happened upon Furuichi in the kitchen, staring at a steak knife._

_“Hey…” Oga tried to keep his voice as calm and non-threatening as he could, thinking that a slight tremor in it would upset the fragile boy. He walked quickly towards his friend and took the knife from his hands while distracting him with nonsense. He talked about the anime they were watching a week before. He talked about the toy that Beel liked at the store. He even talked about the homework that Aoi texted him about. Anything to fill the air with a diversion as he guided Furuichi to walk back up to his room._

_“Oga,” Furuichi called out in a voice nearly inaudible. “I want to d-…”_

_Oga wouldn’t let him finish his sentence. He put Beel on Furuichi’s lap and let the baby cuddle and hug him. It was as though Beel was aware of Furuichi’s sorrow that even the baby made an effort and offered him his pacifier to comfort him._

_For a moment, Furuichi’s hollow gaze brightened and a small smile tugged on the corners of his lips. Oga’s heart damn near stopped in his chest._

 

On the seventh day after the kidnapping incident, Oga came to Furuichi’s house not just with Beel in tow but also Hilda. The demon maid insisted on coming, silent as to what her reasons were.

“Go on up to your angel. I’ll stay here with Master Beelze.” Hilda asserted. The baby seemed content with staying downstairs in the living room, wagging a colorful toy that his devoted maid gave him.

The moment Oga entered his best friend’s room, he figured today was a good day. Furuichi was already out of bed and had tidied up his room and it wasn’t even seven in the morning yet. Usually, or rather, before the Pillar Squad kidnapped him, Furuichi’s room was impeccable. Sure, there was an odd piece of clutter every once in a while and that’s usually Oga’s fault, but Furuichi’s things were always in their designated places. After the kidnapping though, Furuichi barely moved from his bed and so both trash and valuables littered the whole room, to the point when it was Oga who bothered to pick up the garbage and take them outside just so he can walk across the room without stepping on something.

Right now though, the floor is spotless. Furuichi was crouched over with a small broom and dustpan in hand, sweeping away the last of the dust in the room.

“Oh, hey.” Furuichi looked behind him once he heard Oga step in. “Beel?”

“Downstairs with Hilda.” Oga padded across the room to sit on Furuichi’s bed. “You cleaned up.”

“On the surface, yeah.” Furuichi shrugged as he walked to the small bin on the corner so he can tip the contents of the dustpan there. “I just stuffed all my crap in the cabinets. Nothing’s organized.”

“Like my room.” Oga said. “Probably like most guys’ rooms.”

Furuichi froze in spot for a moment, then his eyes softened as he held Oga’s gaze. He realized that for a lot of times, Oga’s plain and unassuming comments are the very genuine things that comfort him, that tether him. Furuichi smiled at his best friend.

‘For now, I’ll be okay.’ Furuichi thought as he felt a welcome warmth spread over his chest.

“You ate already?” Oga asked.

“Nope.” Furuichi answered and then threw himself on the bed and reached to the side table for his phone. “I’m too lazy to make anything now. I’ll just get some fast food delivered. Want something?”

Oga said no but Furuichi ordered something that he knew Oga would want anyway.

* * *

 

"Hilda and Alaindelon told me... that..." Oga started. Furuichi tried to listen to him attentively while he picked on options for breakfast. "You weren't all human."  
  
Furuichi let out a cross between a sigh and a huff. Talking about this is going to drain him.   
  
"Hilda told me that it was my fault that you turned into that." Oga leaned back until he was lying on the bed next to his friend.   
  
"The word is angel, Oga."   
  
"No," He let out a garbled laugh as he said that. A deep humoring one that implies, 'no, it's not that simple'. "You said harbinger of judgment."   
  
"I was told that too." Furuichi affirmed his words. Naga had told him the same thing. "But I don't really know what it means."   
  
Naga wasn't really helpful in explaining to him what being the harbinger of judgment entailed. He was too caught up in the relief he felt that he ended up not being all that informative. All he knew, and he’s not even sure, is that he’s of the highest order. Whatever that meant.   
  
"I do." Oga chirped, confident and just baiting his friend to ask,   
  
"You do?" Finally, Furuichi dropped his phone so they can talk about this more intently.   
  
Oga let out a grunt and turned his back to Furuichi. "Like I said, I could tell that it wasn't really you. The harbinger of judgment has a personality of its own."   
  
Is that what happened when he blacked out? He had no memory of falling asleep. He was out for a good portion of the afternoon. He wouldn't put it past Oga to wake him up if he could, too. So was he out for so long because another personality took over?   
  
"You were a jackass."   
  
"What?" Furuichi asked, caught in surprise and curious. "Why? What did I do?" He didn't bother to hide his amusement. He loved the rare moments when he was the one bothering Oga.   
  
"No. Not the funny kind of jackass. The asshole kind of jackass." Oga declared, like it was something profound. Yes, this is Oga's vocabulary.   
  
Furuichi couldn't help but let out a guffaw but it was cut short because Oga's not laughing with him. He guessed it's not amusing to him. So he stopped snickering and pulled a bit at his friend’s sleeve to ask him, "Okay, how serious?"   
  
Oga didn't answer right away. Uncharacteristically, he mulled over his words, probably because he doesn't know how to say it, or he doesn't exactly understand what he knew.   
  
"You weren't you." Oga started, his voice somewhat stern. "You attacked everyone. Behemoth, Jabberwock, those other pillar squad people…" Furuichi felt the urge to stop him from telling this unbelievable story again but then Oga added, "and me."   
  
Furuichi attacked Oga?   
  
Before Furuichi could ask him more, Oga started talking again. "You don't look too different from the harbinger of judgment when you had your wings and light thing and tattoos. How you looked like when we came back from the demon world? Pretty much the same as the jackass. The only difference I saw were your eyes. They were like lights. And your pupils were frickin' enormous, like you were stoned."   
  
"You attacked people by summoning some kind of sword. It just appeared over your hand like some Erza Scarlet voodoo. It kept coming, they were probably infinite." Oga explained while making dart-throwing motions with his hand.   
  
Furuichi ignored his best friend’s attempt at imagery and kept trying to find a way to believe this story.   
  
"Jabberwock was chained and gagged, I think, by you. And your swords were jutting out of his stomach. The other pillar squad people were stabbed clean through too... by those thin swords you've got. Let me tell you, it looked like something straight out of a Quentin Tarantino movie, blood just spurtin’ everywhere." Oga looked at Furuichi as he said that, face stern. He doesn't know his comparisons made the angel take this less seriously. "Behemoth was the only one still kicking when I left with you. And let me tell you, the old geezer was probably on his last leg, fighting you."   
  
"I wish I could believe you." Furuichi chimed in. He knew this was what Oga told him to comfort him last week but he still can't bring himself to accept all of what he's saying. "But come on, Oga…"   
  
"If you really can't believe me," Oga stopped to turn around and face Furuichi while they both lied down on the bed. "When we see Behemoth again, ask him about it." He was really confident with his suggestion.   
  
If he stopped and thought about the content of what Oga is saying, Furuichi can't bring himself to accept it as fact. But when he took into consideration that it is Oga saying this, he considered that he can force himself to believe it. He's visibly trying hard to make him believe this anyway.   
  
He thought about the demon lord's tissues. He could use that to ask any pillar squad member about what happened. But then he realized they were in his ripped pants, the ones he left in the demon world. He had to let it go. Honestly though, he didn't want to summon any pillar squad member for a considerably long duration of time.   
  
"I attacked you too..?" Furuichi asked after a while.   
  
It was good that Oga faced him when he asked this, because Furuichi caught his reaction to his question close up. Hurt would be the easiest way to describe Oga’s expression. But Furuichi can tell it's so much more than that.   
  
"Yeah…" Oga said as he rubbed his eyes. "…but you stopped at the last second." To Furuichi, he looked like he's trying to hide his face.   
  
"Oh." He wanted Oga to go on.   
  
Oga kept rubbing his eyes, then he ran his hand through his hair, then he left his hand over his face, covering it. This is Oga's version of 'fidgeting'. He's more than just a little uncomfortable and that just fueled Furuichi’s curiosity even more.   
  
"What else happened?" Furuichi asked, tugging at his hand a bit. He put his hand to his shoulder, shaking him. "Hey, tell me..!"   
  
"Mnno." It was muffled but it was easy to guess that Oga was denying him an answer.

  
"Come on. Tell me!" Furuichi insisted while he pulled at Oga’s sleeve incessantly. "Did you do something embarrassing?" He pulled at the hand covering Oga’s face but he didn't budge. "Come on. Tell me, Oga. I told you what happened to me..." When Furuichi said that, Oga tensed up a bit. Slowly, his hand retracted from his face. Their gazes met in an almost feverish and desperate manner. Oga hesitated for a bit before speaking. All of Furuichi’s attention is on him and his sad stare, because he couldn't help but wonder just what it is that drove Oga to look so distressed.   
  
"Do you really hate me?"   
  
Oga’s question knocked the breath out of Furuichi. He stayed silent, stunned, because of the way Oga spoke.   
  
"I think I get it." Oga said while his eyes were still transfixed on Furuichi’s. "I can think of plenty of reasons why you hate me. I'm not exactly the shining example of a friend."   
  
What? Where did this come from? And no. No. ‘I don't hate you. In fact, what I feel is probably the farthest from hate…’ Furuichi’s mind was reeling.   
  
"Is this because of what I said when we got back? You know I don't mean that!" Furuichi almost shouted, thinking that doing that will knock the truth straight into Oga's brain. "I hated myself! I just took it out on you!"   
  
Oga shook his head. "It's not what you said then. It was what the other you said."   
  
"The harbinger of judgment?"   
  
Oga nodded. "I don't know what exactly he was talking about, but I don't think the other you will lie."   
  
Furuichi kept staring at him, waiting for Oga to tell him what he did while possessed.   
  
"Tell me, Furuichi. What did I do to you? I'm not mad. I just want to know."   
  
"What do you mean?" When he said that, Oga’s hand reached tentatively in Furuichi’s direction. He meant to grasp at his wrist but was too wary of his recovering friend’s fright to actually grab it.   
  
"I've wronged you in countless ways?" Oga started. "You told me something like that. You used some difficult words but I understood. Why didn't you tell me I was pissing you off?" His face was inching closer to Furuichi’s with every word. He looked awfully desperate for an explanation.   
  
Furuichi wanted to look away from his stare and the emotions he's showing. He felt a little pressured by Oga’s gaze. He had never dreamed that one day, Oga would ask him such a question. He didn't know how to answer him.   
  
"I don't know... Maybe it was just the 'other me' talking." He answered halfheartedly.

  
Oga let go of the breath he was holding. He looked like he didn't buy his lie again but he didn't pry Furuichi for an answer. He wasn't the type who never lets go of a question anyway, especially one that affected him as much as this. He turned away so he'd be lying on his back on the bed.

While staring at the ceiling, Oga mumbled, "You know I felt a little bad for dragging you with me with all this supernatural fuckery. That time, when we were kids, I know you promised me something stupid. Something like you'll always stand next to me. When this weirdness with demons started, I thought you were gonna turn tail and leave me in the dust. I would have. I mean, this shit we've been through is nuts." He raised his hand, giving the both of them a view of the Zebul seal at the back of his hand. "I feel better now knowing you aren't as normal as I thought. And now you even fit in with the rest of us freaks here. From what I saw, you can defend yourself a lot better now. That's good. Being an angel, you can kick ass without having to summon pillar squad demons using the tissues. That's even better."  
  
Furuichi didn't realize he was watching Oga so intently as he talked. It was weird to see Oga going on and on about something that wasn't about a complicated game move or something equally stupid. Gazing at him, it was weird to look at Oga in a new light. Lying down next to him right now, he felt so assured.   
  
He turned to face him, quick like a reflex action, and looked at him with a confused expression. "You alright?" Oga asked.   
  
Furuichi didn't know why Oga asked that out of the blue because all he was at that moment was giddy. He saw Oga’s gaze shoot straight passed him. He looked back to follow his gaze. There's nothing behind him but his wings.   
  
"Oh." Furuichi saw that his wings have sprouted once more. It probably had something to do with Oga's words but he didn't need to tell him that.   
  
"Is that supposed to happen?" Oga asked as he sat up. He wanted to look at his wings from a different angle.   
  
"I'm not sure." Furuichi admitted with a chuckle. "I'm no expert in this." He sat up as well, since he felt awkward at being looked at from that view. They've become really big this time, so much that he could feel it weighing him down. It's pretty heavy.   
  
He stretched his arms and arched his back, so he can soothe his strained shoulders. "Is this like what having big boobs feels like? It's terrible!" Furuichi whined as he slouched. The weight on his back was making him tired. He tried to stretch his neck as much as he can to check the back of his shirt. Sure enough, it was slashed over his shoulder blades to accommodate the new body parts. He sighed as he accepted that his shirt is ruined now.   
  
Oga watched him stretch and complain on his bed. "Can you move 'em?" He asked while reaching out to gently ghost a hand over the feathers.   
  
"Not really. It's more like a big dumb weight on my back. It wasn't always like that. Before, I could barely even feel it." Furuichi grabbed Oga’s hand and made him feel the curved bone that held his wings’ shape.   
  
"That's stupid." Taking Furuichi’s gesture as permission to touch, Oga crawled his way to sit behind the angel, burying his hand in his wings' feathers.   
  
Furuichi stayed quiet, letting Oga pet him. It was alright since it was just that. Subconsciously, he leaned back and relaxed against his friend’s broad chest. It was a good and calming feeling, but Oga had to ruin it with a sudden question, of course.   
  
"So what were you going on about back then, saying you wanted me to fuck you? What the hell, Furuichi." The totally nonchalant voice he used while saying something so embarrassing made the angel sit up straight while blood rushed to his face.   
  
"Let... that... go, Oga!" He said between indignant breaths. He clambered over to the other side of the bed, farther from Oga, and looked down to hide his embarrassed blushing. "Forget about it!"   
  
"I didn't know you were gay." Oga said, still using that bored tone and it's getting on Furuichi’s nerves more than the fact that he's not letting go of this topic. "With the way you go crazy when girls are..."   
  
"Shut up, Oga." Furuichi interrupted him as sternly as he could from his end of the bed.   
  
"I mean, because you said that..." Oga trailed off again, and Furuichi is pissed enough to catch his gaze and glare at him. "I’ve been thinking about it, Furuichi."   
  
Staring back at him was a bad idea on Furuichi’s part now, because Oga caught his shocked expression, which was followed by the usually pale boy blushing darker. The soft glow under his skin that accompanied his current form only made him look like a light-up christmas ornament. He could feel heat on his cheeks and shivers running down his spine upon seeing Oga look so serious while insinuating he was thinking about them having sex. He had to get out of there.

Furuichi stood up stiffly and let out fake laughs for Oga to think he took his comment as a joke. "I think I'm gonna go check on the food downstairs. Maybe it’s already been delivered!" He declared all too rigidly while pointing at the door leading out of his room.  
  
But Oga caught his wrist before Furuichi managed to dart out of the room. “I was joking.” He said as he pulled the angel back to bed. “I’ll go check if the food’s arrived. Just stay here.” With that, he went downstairs and stomped to the living room where Hilda and Beel were.   
  
Oga was shaky from panic. He turned and faced Hilda, who was looking at the baby with a too serene expression. She didn't bother greeting him and that was alright with Oga.   
  
"How's Beel?" Oga asked, while trying to catch his breath.   
  
"The young master is fine. His energy is restored completely." She answered with a smile directed at the slumbering baby.   
  
"Are you sure?" Oga asked again. He walked up to the sofa where the demon baby lied, leaned down and took a close look at him. "No surge of demonic energy? No signs of a sudden temper tantrum? No nothing?"   
  
Hilda's gaze shifted to Oga's sharply. It was like a silent threat to Oga for daring to question Hilda's understanding of Beel.   
  
Oga flinched at her reaction. "Just making sure... jeez." He then dropped to the floor and slumped his upper body over the unoccupied end of the sofa. "Then why am I so horny..?" Oga muttered almost incoherently against the covers. He didn't intend it to even come out of his mouth.   
  
"Is that really something that you should ask me?" Hilda questioned him again.   
  
Oga was embarrassed that Hilda heard him, but not enough to walk away. "Maybe Beel is about to get sick. Maybe he's storing up his extra demonic powers and it's gonna show only later on. Maybe that's why I'm like this!" He reasoned, mostly to himself.   
  
"That's possible."   
  
Oga turned his head to face Hilda. He was ecstatic to find out that there was an explanation to what was happening to him right now.   
  
"Either way, go and get Furuichi to handle that." She pointed straight at his crotch without batting an eyelash. "Because I'm not about to." She ended that with a huff and turned away.   
  
"What?"   
  
"What do you mean, 'what'? I told you before that he would be good for that problem you have."   
  
"What..?" Oga covered his clothed crotch with his hands, shaking his head. For once, he was acting like an actual teenager.   
  
Hilda sighed deeply, losing patience with Oga's stupidity. "That night when Master Beelze showed symptoms of fever, he helped you with that same problem."

“What night?”

“The night before he was taken by Lord En’s Pillar Squad.”  
  
"I don't remember what happened that night!" Oga exclaimed. He was trying to remember any sort of 'helping' from Furuichi, since Hilda seemed to be so sure of it. No matter how hard he tried, no memory like that came up.   
  
She let out another deep sigh, still not looking at Oga. "Then go to him again. Don't cause a disturbance here where the young master is sleeping."   
  
"What?! I have a boner. The fuck can Furuichi do about this?" Oga seemed to have ignored the presence of Baby Beel for the moment.   
  
"It went alright the last time..." Hilda trailed off.   
  
"What do you mean by that?! Did you set us up?" By this time, Oga had stood up, pointing an accusing finger right at the demon maid.   
  
"I don't know what you mean by 'set up', but I merely advised you that night with dealing with Master Beelze's powers. I told you what to do before I left, remember?"   
  
"Pff..." Oga almost choked on his own spit, realizing Hilda is serious. "So when you told me that you think Furuichi can help with Beel's effects on me, you expected us to fuck?"   
  
"Yes. Isn't that what friends do?"   
  
"NO."   
  
"Best friends?"   
  
"Still no!"   
  
"Whatever you call yourselves, then..."   
  
"No!"   
  
"You already did it anyway... almost." She said with a slight smile to her face.   
  
A blank look descended on Oga's expression.   
  
"He didn't tell you?"   
  
"No. What did I do this time?"   
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary, I assure you." Hilda said with a contented laugh.   
  
"What the fuck, Hilda. Fucking tell me."   
  
She finally looked at Oga, finding amusement from watching him get so riled up because of what is, to her, a totally mundane thing. "Merely basking in one of humanity's primal desires. It is good." She answered, shrugging.   
  
"I don't get that shit." Oga is scratching his head almost too roughly, as if to him, his troubles would vanish if he just scratched the idea out of his head. And it wasn't doing him any good that Hilda was using such difficult words.   
  
"Sex." Hilda reiterated for emphasis, calm and relaxed. No one would have outright noticed it, but she was teasing Oga. She found it hilarious that humans, particularly the younger ones, could get so embarrassed and disoriented at the thought of this one harmless word.   
  
There was a beat. Total silence. Hilda caught only a glimpse of Oga's 'I'm outta here' expression.   
  
The next beat coincided with the slamming of Furuichi’s room's door upstairs, as Oga ran up, confused and... flustered.   
  
Hilda, who was left still sitting on the sofa next to the young demon lord, let out a shameless snort.   
  
The contractor tried wracking his memory. 'Why don't I remember?' wasn't the first thing in his mind. Instead it was, ‘I want to remember!'   
  
“So the food hadn’t arrived?” Furuichi’s question brought Oga out of his frazzled thoughts.

“Nah,” Oga answered despite never having checked. “Not yet.” He went to the bed with his friend once more and was relieved to see that he looked just as flustered as Oga felt. He may not look like it because he didn’t have Furuichi’s literally glowing complexion but he was very much affected. So much that he wants to bury his own head through the floor.

What Oga did not realize though was that there was very blatant proof of just how much Oga is affected by Furuichi. The angel’s eyes were zoned in between Oga’s legs. The moment Oga noticed that, he cursed, “Shit.”

The demon contractor edged away and brought his hands up as if to assure Furuichi that he meant no harm. “I’m not gonna touch you. Not if you don’t want it.” Oga swore. The look of fright on the angel’s face made him stand and back off until his back was pressed against the door. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I won’t force you. I was just joking…” Oga cleared his throat, opting to be completely honest because his fragile friend’s trust is on the line. “I mean… I meant it when I said I was thinking about it. B-but, I wasn’t gonna do anything about it if you weren’t into it. I’m not even gonna look at you if you don’t want me to.” Oga looked down to the floor then. “I’m not like them, I promise. The last thing I wa-”

“Oga.”

Oga clammed up and looked to meet Furuichi’s gaze.

“Not now.” Furuichi said with wide and nervous eyes. “But soon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clearly, a week isn't enough time to heal. but life waits for no one  
> also, a certain popular character will be back next chapter :D   
> Comments absolutely put me over the moon. <3


End file.
